Secretos de Secretos
by Taeko
Summary: Todo lo que creemos Realidad es como tal o... todo lo contrario?
1. Prologo

Ei q se me borro la historia!!:S epero no molestra y q me sigais leyendo i si alguien se une... pos bienvenido/a sea!!;)

ASIAS POR LOS RR, asntes tenia unos kuantos.. eso kiere decir... q no se kuantos XD (es q taba io muy orgullosa!!) xo se borraron :'( si alguien kiere volver a poner su RR, io encantada XD me pareix q tenia 31 o asin :s no se... weno da =... os dejo cn la historia y os pido mil disculpas por el albroto**!!**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

- ¿Chica nueva?

- Aja…

El chico no daba votes como casi todos por la noticia, parecía que ya lo sabia.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cielito?- la chica se arrimó tanto a él, que si éste se giraba lentamente, el beso hubiera sido casi perfecto.

- ¡Ags!- con la ayuda del brazo que ella no le había cogido, el chico se dejó ir. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, absorbido en el paisaje que ahora estaba y ahora se marchaba.

"Toc, toc" alguien llamó a la cabina. La puerta se abrió y apreció un tercer chico de la misma edad. Éste miró a la chica, luego al chico y volvió a mirar a la chica, puesto que era la única que lo miraba, el otro chico seguia absorbido en el paisaje.

- La noticia se ha escampado como la espuma…- dijo desplomándose en el asiento de enfrente.- El tren parece "Corazón de Bruja" en vivo y en directo.

- ¿Si? ¿Y que se comenta sobre la novata?- la chica estaba interesada, pero detrás de tanto interés parecía haber malicia.

- Pues…- el chico dudó- pues…

- ¡Venga!- reclamó la chica.

- Dicen que se apellida… Malfoy…- dijo el apellido entre dientes.

- ¡¡¿Malfoy?!!- se escandalizó la chica.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Draco volviendo al vagón del tren donde le habían gritado.

- No, tu no…esa…esa…- parecía que Pansy Parkinson no se acordaba de el apelativo que le había llamado hacia un momento, "novata"

- La nueva… dicen que se apellida Malfoy- dijo Blasie sin dar crédito, aun, a lo que él mismo decía.

Draco sin inmutarse se levantó mirando el reloj y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabina.

- Ahora vuelvo- y se fue dejando a los dos sin comprender su reacción.

- ¿Chica nueva?- decía una pelirroja a una castaña, las cuales eran acompañadas por un pelirrojo y un moreno.

- Si- afirmo la castaña.

- Dicen que se apellida…- empezó el pelirrojo.

- Malfoy- acabo la castaña, pues el chico había acabado su frase tan bajito que no se le oyó.

- Vaya, Granger, así que hablando de mi… ¿Tanto me deseas? - intervino Draco que pasando por ahí se los encontró de frente y los escuchó.

- Calla la boca.

- Hermione no hablaba de ti…

- ¿Ah, no? Quizás eras tu, pelo-quemado…

- Déjanos en paz

- Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí si es nuestro amigo, el Cara-rajada

- ¡¡Malfoy!!- Ron se hubiera tirado encima de Draco si no fuera porque Harry, Ginny y Hermione lo habían cogido al vuelo.

- Weasley, si quieres jugar a peleas aquí tienes tres palurdos que lo harán con mucho gusto…- dijo señalando a los tres que lo sujetaban. Los tres Gryffindors en oír eso lo dejaron ir y casi se le tiran en cima si no llega a ser porque Draco ya había salido de en medio y seguía su camino. Había dejado a esos cuatro Gryffindors, como a sus dos compañeros, sin saber lo que pasaba. Les extrañaba que él, Draco Malfoy, no se hubiera tirado también a la lucha, un duelo, en mitad el tren…

- Señor Malfoy- dijo un hombre de negro que acompañaba a una muchacha morena con el pelo a media melena, ojos esmeralda un poco tristes, finos labios rojos, delgada y bien formada, con curvas de una chica de 18 años, aunque ella sólo tuviese 16 a punto de 17.- Luego, cuando lleguemos le enseña donde esta la sala de Slytherin y las normas…

- Y eso del gorro ese tan raro- intervino la chica.

- No, no…el Señor Lucius Malfoy ya ha hablado con el Director.

- Adiós profesor Snape- dijeron a la vez los dos chicos, marchando hacia la cabina de Draco.


	2. Capitulo 1

-  Bueno, bueno, bueno… qué tenemos aquí…- dijo un Gryffindor acercándose peligrosamente a la nueva.

La chica se lo miró de arriba a bajo y volvió a escuchar lo que hablaban Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy (ésta ultima estaba más enganchada a Draco que una paparra).

- ¡Ei, tu! - dijo el Gryffindor cogiendo a la chica por el brazo, haciéndola voltear hasta quedar en frete de él.- ¿No atiendes cuando te hablan?- los Slytherin's callaron a la vez y también se fijaron en ese Gryffindor. Draco y Blaise ya estaban a punto de hablar cuando alguien se les adelantó.

- ¿No captas las indirectas que te las tienen que escribir y explicar?

- Vaya… tienes genio…

La chica lo miró, por segunda vez, de arriba a bajo.

- Y tú por lo que veo, no tienes nada.

El Gryffindor se había puesto chulito, pero en ese momento el profesor de Pociones entró por la puerta cerrándola de golpe. Así que el Gryffindor y la Slytherin se sostuvieron la mirada. Ella sin mostrar sentimientos y él aguantándola porque tocaba demostrar que era más fuerte que una chica, y más si ésta era de Slytherin.

El profesor Snape se detuvo al ver a los dos mirándose sin cortar su visión (estaban en medio del pasillo, así que los tenia que ver…). Eran los dos únicos alumnos que estaban de pie.

- ¿Señor Thomas tiene algún problema?- la voz del profesor hizo que el chico perdiera el contacto visual.

- Eh…eh… yo…

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no estar sentado cuando llega el profesor y 10 menos por impedirme el paso.- El chico se fue a regañadientes a su sitio.

- Señorita Malfoy, hay algún problema.

- No.- Y se sentó al lado de Draco.

- Bueno, como veo, alumnos, no habéis cambiado mucho, así que esto tampoco.- Snape hizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció en la pizarra unas instrucciones, unos materiales y unos minutos (90 minutos, es decir una hora y media).- Esto es lo que debéis hacer, el tiempo ya está indicado, así que a trabajar.

La clase transcurrió sin más los primeros 85 minutos, pues al faltar 5 minutos para el final de la clase se oyó un ruidoso "¡BUM!" que hizo girar la vista de todos hacia un caldero de un Gryffindor.

- ¡¡Longbotton!! – el profesor Snape se levantó e hizo un par de zancadas hasta llegar al caldero que había hecho ese ruido. Los Slytherin ya se reían todos, menos una, la nueva. Y los de Gryffindor lo miraban con desesperación.- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que ha hecho?- esperó una respuesta en vano.- ¡¡Es el primer día!!- El chico lo miraba con un miedo atroz. La nueva mientras miraba la situación tan impasible, que no se sabía si estaba o no feliz por el acontecimiento.- ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- y añadió con sarcasmo- Y espero que no se vuelva a repetir.- Se fijó en la clase en general.- Pueden empezar a dejar sus pociones en mi escritorio, con su nombre.

Todos fueron a dejar la muestra en el escritorio de Snape, todos menos dos personas. Neville Longbotton, que no tenía poción y la nueva Sly. Ésta se levanto cuando Malfoy, Draco, estaba recogiendo las cosas de su pupitre.

- Draco, recógeme las cosas y sal. Ahora vengo.- La chica fue con su muestra de poción hacia su profesor. Pero en vez de dejarle en su escritorio, espero a que éste se fijara en ella, para darle personalmente.

- ¿Qué opina de la clase?

- ¿El nivel?- dijo ella con su tono de voz impasible. El profesor asintió.- Aburrido. Pero veo que hay gente que no da para más.

El profesor hizo un intento de sonrisa.

- Hay algo…

- Si. Dígame… ¿las clases irán subiendo el nivel?

El profesor no contesto, pero ella dio por entendido un "si". Y se fue.

- Gracias…- dijo ella saliendo del aula.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en la nueva? – preguntó Ron al salir de la clase de Pociones.

- Si y parece… parece… ¿Cómo decirlo?- empezó a contestar Hermione.

- ¿Un muro?- acabó Harry.

- Si, eso.

- Pero… hay algo en ella muy raro.- dijo Harry entre dientes.

- ¿Decías?

- No, nada, que… Snape ya nos ha empezado a bajar puntos.

- Si, pero como Prefecto yo puedo bajarles a los Slytherin.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! No hagas uso de tu poder a no ser que sea algo que realmente…

- Vamos Herms, seguro que tu también les tienes ganas…

- Si claro, pero somos prefectos.

Las peleas entre los amigos del Trío empezaban, este año, un poco más temprano de lo habitual.

Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían sobre los prefectos etc, etc, etc… alguien agarró a Harry por su antebrazo y lo entró en un aula vacía.

- ¡Se puede…!- la persona que lo había llevado ahí dentro le tapó la boca.

- Shhhh… o callas o nos oirán.- Harry miró a la persona un poco desconcertado.- Quitaré la mano, pero tu no dirás nada, sólo escucharas y cuándo acabe asentirás e iras de vuelta a tus clases como si nada hubiera ocurrido.- El chico asintió con la cabeza. La mano se apartó suave mente de su boca.- A las 14 horas te espera alguien en el lago, no llegues tarde o se ir

- ¿Luna?- la chica sólo asintió.- Vaya pues si que has cambiado…

- La gente crece.- se acercó a la puerta.- Recuerda a las 14 horas.- Y dicho ésto abrió la puerta y se fue.

Harry se quedó pasmado mirando la puerta por donde segundos antes la nueva Luna había salido. Había cambiado desde el último año. Había crecido y sus 16 años se empezaban a notar, además sus facciones habían cambiado y él estaba seguro de que empezaría a tener éxito con los chicos.

Salió de la clase aun con los pensamientos metidos en Luna Lovegood cuando de repente chocó con alguien a quien hizo caer.

- Lo… lo siento- dijo el mirando a la chica que había tirado. Ella tenia todo su pelo revuelto, pues al llevarlo suelto y caerse se le habían puesto en la cara.

Harry le tendió la mano para levantarse, y ella la aceptó.

- Así, que tú eres Harry Potter…- dijo Malfoy, la nueva Sly, ya sacudiendo su ropa. El chico se quedo mudo al ver quien era la chica que había tirado.- ¿Todos los Gryffindor's sois así?

- ¿Somos cómo?- contesto él un poco a la defensiva.

- No, ya veo que no, que al menos algunos sabéis hablar.

- Y eso a que viene…

- El Gryffindor de la Poción mal hecha no dijo nada…- su tono permanecía impertérrito. No mostraba emoción alguna.- Harry Potter… vaya, nunca te imagine as

- ¿Imaginarme? ¿Así?… ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues eso… como creo que ya sabrás, todo el mundo Mágico te conoce.- Los chicos empezaron a andar, tenían la siguiente clase juntos en el aula de Historia de la magia- Y yo no soy una acepción.

- Vaya…- Harry lo dudo un momento, pero prosiguió.- Esto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya la has hecho y la verdad es que no. No me hagas ninguna pregunta, hago tarde.- Se hecho a correr hacia el aula como si conociera el camino de toda la vida.

Harry se quedó pasmado ahí, ante la respuesta y miró su reloj. Efectivamente él también llegaba tarde y se puso a correr.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan gusta de tiempo?

- He estado hablando con alguien…

- Draco estaba preocupado por ti, se pensaba que te habrías perdido.- calló un momento y prosiguió.- ¿Y con quien hablabas?

- No es de tu incumbencia, Pansy…

-Tampoco es para que te pongas as

El profesor Binns fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la profesora McGonagall.

- Profesor, siento interrumpir…

- No, nada. Quería…

- Señorita Malfoy puede acompañarme por favor.- La morena se levantó y fue hasta donde se hallaba la profesora.- Usted también, señor Malfoy.- El chico hizo lo mismo que su compañera.

Siguieron a la profesora hasta llegar al despacho del Director. Ahí la profesora los dejó que entraran solos.

- Empezamos bien el curso- dijo Draco a su compañera muy flojito.

- Malfoy's pueden tomar asiento, por favor - dijo un viejecito mostrándose muy amable, desde detrás de un gran escritorio con una carta en sus manos.

Los dos se sentaron y miraron con atención al viejecito, mostrándose impasibles.

- ¿Y bien, qué quería?- empezó a hablar Draco al ver que Dumbledore no hacia más que leer la carta.

- Perdonen…- Dumbledore dejó la carta a un lado.- Quería hablar con ustedes… Sobre lo hablado con su padre- dijo señalando a Draco. Éste asintió.- Quería decirles que serán ustedes y nadie más quien haga saber su situación. Son libres de decírselo, ningún profesor sabe nada al respeto, menos, claro esta, su jefe de casa, el profesor Snape.- Hizo una pausa.- Sobre sus calificaciones, señorita Malfoy, hemos recibido los informes- y señaló la carta que antes leía.- y son muy buenas, espero que sigan así…- ella asintió.

Después de hablar un poco más, Dumbledore les dejó salir para poder ir a comer. Era tarde, se habían entretenido más de lo esperado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Malfoy!- tanto Draco como la nueva Sly se giraron al unisón viendo como Blasie se reía por lo sucedido, mientras llegaba a ellos.

- ¿Tanta gracia te hace?- le soltó ella al verle.

- Es que por si no recuerdas… Ayer hablamos y nadie nos presento formalmente. Hoy has bajado rápido a comer y al ir de las aulas no has dicho nada y en estos momentos…- Pansy fue cortada por Blaise, quien quiso terminar la frase.

- Aun no sabemos cómo te llamas.

- Es cierto aun no se te ha presentado como Dios manda - dijo Draco mirando a la nueva Sly. Ella lo miró y luego a sus dos compañeros.

- ¿Y que más da el nombre?

- Pues… no da igual, porque puede pasar esto mismo que acaba de ocurrir.

- ¿Si? ¿Y qué? así al menos tienes para tu risa diaria.- Se sentó en su sitio y se puso algo de comida en el plato, que no tocó.

- Crees que lo que haces tiene sentido- dijo Draco un poco en tono de reproche.

La chica se levantó con una manzana verde en la boca.

- Haz lo que quieras.- Y salió del comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las dos menos cinco cuándo Harry llegó a la orilla del lago. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Se sentó apoyándose en un árbol, dónde muchos años atrás lo había hecho su padre… se acordaba del recuerdo de Snape…

Alguien llego al lagó. Él se dirigió donde ella estaba.

-  Así que eras t

- ¿Yo que?

- Tú eres la que me ha citado aquí a las dos en punto…

- ¿Yo? Creo que te confundes…

- ¡¡FELICIDADES HARRY!!- la voz sobresaltó a la Slytherin a quien la manzana casi se le cayó por el suelo. Harry también se sobresaltó pero éste en vez de caérsele la manzana (puesto que no tenia) dio un bote y se giró para ver que llegaban Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny y unos cuantos más con una tarta y una sonrisa en la cara.

- Fe…fe… ¿Felicidades? ¿Yo?-el chico no daba crédito.

- Creo que si- dijo la Slytherin dándole un suave golpecito en la espalada para que reaccionara.- Será mejor que hagas algo…- y se fue hacia la otra orilla del lago.

- Esto… Gracias.

- Sabemos que el cumpleaños ya ha pasado, pero queríamos celebrarlo a lo grande.

- Y como en vacaciones estas con los Dursley…

- ¡¡La idea se le ocurrió a Ginny!!

- Vaya, pues gracias Gin y también a vosotros.- Harry no cabía en si. Eso le había hecho mucha ilusión.

Los diferentes participantes de la fiesta fueron saludando a Harry y felicitándolo.

- ¿Oye Harry, qué hacías con Malfoy?- preguntó Ron, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos ya no escuchaban mucho y estaban más por el pastel que no por el invitado especial.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Si, la nueva Slytherin…

- Pues nada, ella vino y yo… ¿Por cierto, donde esta?- Ron le mostró con la cabeza la otra orilla del lago.

Allí ahora además de la chica se acercaba un grupito de Slytherin's coronado por Draco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por fin te encontramos…

- ¿A caso jugábamos al escondite y no me di cuenta?

- Venga va, no seas así.- Blaise se sentó a su lado y Draco al otro. Pansy, como no, se sentó al lado de Draco.

- ¿Ya habéis averiguado mi nombre?

- No, Draco no nos lo quiso decir…

- Dice que si tú no quieres, él no es quien…

- Alguien si es ¿no crees Draco? Tienes el derecho a decirles…

- Ya pero…

- El amor de primos, que bonito…- dijo Pansy al ver como la conversación había sido monopolizadas por los dos Malfoy's.

- ¿Primos?- preguntaron los tres a la vez.

- Si… ¿o no?- Pansy puso una cara rara.

- Es cierto, sino como es que lleváis el mismo apellido. Hermanos no lo podéis ser… sois muy diferentes y tu- dijo Blasie señalando a la chica- no te pareces ni a Draco ni a sus padres…

Ninguno de los dos Malfoy's contesto.

- Me llamo Nayra

- Pues es muy bonito, no entiendo porque no querías decirlo…- la chica sólo alzo los hombros y se acurrucó en el hombro de Draco. Él ni se incomodo ni nada. Dejo que la chica se acurrucara.

- Pansy y yo vamos a ir hacia el campo de Quidditch… a ver que tal se preparan los novatos…

- ¿Novatos?- Nayra levantó la cabeza…

- Si es que hay un par de sitios en el equipo y…

- ¿Cuales son?

- 2 encestadores… Bueno nos vamos.

- ¿Draco, puedo?- preguntó la chica con ganas de que éste respondiera si.


	3. capitulo 2

- ¡Pansy! ¡¡Quieres  hacer el favor de esperarme!!- La chica se paró y volteó para ver quien la había llamado repetidas veces…

- ¡¿No entiendes que quiero estar sola?!- la chica estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¡No!- la chica se paró delante de Pansy.- Sabes, si no creyera que no estás loca, no vendría. Así que hazme el favor de escucharme.

Pasny miró a Nayra un poco desconfiada, pero al fin aceptó.

- Será mejor que vayamos a un aula vacía - dijo Pansy mirando alrededor, donde había un par de Gryffindor's husmeando.

- ¿Por que crees que él te ha dicho que no?

- No lo se…

- Pansy piensa un poco… ¿Por que crees que no te ha querido ayudar en el trabajo de Defensa?

- ¡Dímelo tu que eres su prima!

- Eh… esto… si… Te ha rechazado como compañera, porque hay alguien que quiere… quiere estar contigo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pues eso - Nayra seguía con su tono habitual.- Que hay un chico que va por ti… y él lo sabe…

El silencio inundó el aula. Durante las clases del primer día, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la nueva profesora, Werna, les había puesto un trabajo en parejas que ellos mismos habían de escoger. Así, empezaba a conocer un poco a los estudiantes.

.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Hurón de las narices!

- Calla la boca o…

- ¡O qué, hurón!

Ginny y Draco estaban en medio del pasillo que llevaba a una habitación secreta, donde meses antes se había reunido una asociación clandestina para aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

- Sabes pequeña pobretona…- dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a la Gryffindor…- Empiezas a hablar como un Slytherin - la chica se descolocó, se esperaba todo menos eso- pero tienes un problema… ¡Ser quien eres!

La chica desenfundó tan rápido su varita que Draco no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Ella tiró un hechizo el cual fue parado por una barrera que apareció de la nada e hizo que el conjuro se desintegrara.

-¡¿ Pero… que?!- los dos a la vez miraron hacia su derecha. De ahí aparecieron dos siluetas de dos chicas.

Cuando ellas estuvieron más cerca se puedo saber quines eran.

- ¿Drakín, estás bien?- Pansy se acercó a menos de un palmo de Draco.

- Si, si… ¿pero quien?

- Ella, tu prima, lo ha hecho…pero no se cómo.

- Por hoy no pasará nada, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces…- dijo Nayra a la pequeña Weasley, a quién le paso un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al ver que Nayra sólo le había advertido.

No había hecho nada más, esa Slytherin era muy rara, pero le daba igual. Se giró e hizo su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Nayra, se puede saber qué has hecho?

- De nada.

- ¿Cómo que de nada?

- Pues que no estaría mal que me dieras las gracias, pero bueno… si me disculpáis tengo que hacer un par de cosas.- dijo Nayra alejándose de Draco y Pansy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pues eso, sólo me advirtió. Ni reproches ni alzamientos de voz, ni ganas de peleas… sólo una advertencia.

- ¿Gin… seguro que era ella? ¿No lo has soñado?

- Luna, lee mis labios. Me-acaba-de-pasar. – Le marco Ginny como si hablara con un sordo y además tonto…

- Vale, vale, te creo…

- Oye Luna…- un chico de Ravenclaw las interrumpió.- ¿Te importaría que después habláramos?

- ¿Después de que?

- Digo… después de… después de comer ¿Te parece?- Luna asintió y se volvió hacia Ginny.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Ginny cuando el chico se marchó.

- No se… parecía que nadie me conocía ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia divertida.

- Vaya, te nos has vuelto una Sex simbol…

- Ja, ja, venga Gin no me hagas reír…- Luna no lo quería admitir pero en menos de dos días ya había tenido que hablar con cuatro personas, de los cuales tres no habían hablado nunca con ella. El cuarto era Harry… para decirle lo del Lago.

Ella casi nunca se había relacionado con nadie, puesto que la veían extravagante, rara y lunática… por eso en vez de Luna la llamaban Lunática Lovegood y aunque no le gustaba, nunca reprochó a nadie por decírselo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien había llamado repetidas veces a la puerta, pero Ron no quiso abrir. A la cuarta o quinta vez que la puerta repitió esos dos golpes secos que pedían paso. Él se levantó pesado y sin ganas de abrir, pero esos dos toques secos lo molestaban más que la presencia de alguien.

- Por fin abres…

- Que quieres…- dijo sin dejarla entrar todavía.- No puedes estar aqu

- Ya lo se… pero… sino, nunca te encuentro solo… ¿Me dejas pasar?- preguntó la chica, que más que una pregunta parecía un ruego.

El chico se apartó de la puerta y dejó que la Gryffindor pasara. Ella se sentó en la cama de su compañero, que estaba un poco revuelta de estar él estirado…

- Vaya Ron, se te ve muy bien sin camisa…- Ron iba sin nada en la parte de arriba. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch le habían ayudado a no parecer tan frágil, al contrario, ahora estaba musculado. No mucho, sólo lo justo.

- No deberías decir eso, Herms, Krum te podría dejar.- Era cierto que Viktor Krum y Hermione habían estado saliendo durante el verano. Él la fue a buscar un par de veces a casa de los Weasley para ir a pasar el día solos. Pero al segundo día él desapareció.

- De esto quería hablarte.- Ron se sentó ante las señas de Hermione.- Víctor y yo lo dejamos… bueno yo le dije que me gustaba otro chico y que él sólo era un amigo… que le agradecía los buenos ratos y…- Hermione suspiró y miró por primera vez a los ojos azules de Ron.- Ron… la persona que me gusta… bueno que… eres tu y me preguntaba si me correspondes o no…- en ese momento Hermione volvió a perder el contacto visual con los ojos de Ron. Miró hacia sus pies, que parecían ser más lindos.

Ron tragó saliva… su compañera, para que negarlo, le había gustado desde hacia un tiempo atrás y tenia celos de Krum, por eso evitaba estar sólo con ella.

- Hermione yo… bueno…- Ron empezó a ponerse rojo.- Que a mi también me gustas…

Hermione levantó la vista y vio como tanto ella como él estaban rojos y con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

- Bueno… será mejor que baje… si me ven aquí… puedo tener problemas.

Cuando Hermione se levantó Ron la agarró de la mano y se levantó. La abrazo y en un susurro le dio las gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Nayra Malfoy! – una voz que procedía del final del pasillo hizo que la chica se detuviera. Al voltear vio a un chico rubio acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ella.

- Dime.

- Tengo el honor de anunciarte que has sido aceptada en…- el chico no puedo terminar. El dedo índice de la chica lo detuvo.

- No acabes.

- Pero…

- Draco… ¿crees que tu padre me dejará?

- ¿Tus padres te dejarían?- la chica alzó sus hombros.

- No lo se… nunca se lo que han pensado, en realidad… ya sabes que no tenemos mucha amistad… aunque, claro son mis padres y…

- Nayra, hemos hablado ya de eso…- Draco no pudo terminar su frase.

- Señor y señorita Malfoy, vengan.- El profesor Snape se acercó a ellos y les indicó con un gesto que le siguieran.- Alguien quiere hablar con ustedes.

Snape los condujo directo a su despacho. Les hizo entrar y al llegar ahí se encontrar los penetrantes ojos grises y la magnifica cabellera rubia del padre de Draco.

- Padre. - Saludó el hijo.

- Hijo. Nayra. - A cada nombre hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Los tres se sentaron.

- Si me disculpan, tengo que dejarlos solos.- Snape se fue cerrando la puerta. Confiaba lo suficiente en el señor Malfoy y en su hijo para dejarlos solos en su despacho para que pudieran hablar con toda tranquilidad.

- Padre, ¿hay algún motivo que lo haya hecho venir hasta aquí?- Draco mesuraba cada una de sus palabras dirigidas a su padre.

- Señor Malfoy…- le interrumpió Nayra.- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? Es muy grosero viniendo de mi parte y…

- Nayra, pide lo que quieras, eres de la familia…- dijo Lucius cambiando el tono de voz, poniendo una más… más familiar.

- Esto… yo quería…

- Lo que Nayra quiere pedirle, padre, es si puede aceptar hacerse del equipo…

- Bueno, me gustaría que le preguntara a mis padres y que…- Lucius negó con la cabeza y Nayra, como de costumbre, no mostró ningún sentimiento. Ni frustración, ni enfado, ni alegría, ni… nada.

- Ya entiendo… Así pues, Draco, será mejor que busquéis otro encestador…

- No, no entendiste.- Dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie y andando hacia la espalda de la chica. -  Nayra, puedes entrar en el equipo, pero recuerda que no puedo hablar con tus padres. Su trabajo les hace viajar y no he podido hablar con ellos y no creo que ahora pueda.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, venia a proponerles lo del equipo, pero veo que los entrenamientos y las pruebas de selección se me adelantaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día transcurrió sin más para los Gryffindor's. Ya por la noche en su Sala Común, Hermione y Ginny hablaban sobre alguna tarea y Ron y Harry jugaban una partida de Ajedrez Mágico.

- Ron, te toca…- Harry estaba arto de esa frase, había tenido que decirle que le tocaba tirar a él a cada jugada y aun así, el pelirrojo ganaba.

- Eh… si…- Ron movió un caballo que mató la reina de Harry y luego volvió su mirada a esas dos chicas que hablaban sobre algo muy entretenidas.

- Ron… ¡¡Ron!!- el pelirrojo, definitivamente se había perdido en su universo.- ¿Herms, Gin, podéis venir?- Las chicas se acercaron y Ron no las perdió de vista.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- pregunto Hermione al llegar.

- Nada, sólo quería comprobar una cosa.- Y volvió a mirar a su amigo.- ¿Ron, quieres que juegue Gin o Herms en vez de yo? Es que a lo mejor no te tiene que avisar.

- ¿Eh?- Ginny y Hermione sonrieron divertidas.

- Que te toca…- Hermione se sentó en el brazo de la butaca donde estaba Ron y Ginny se quedó de pie mirando el tablero.

Ron volvió a mover una pieza. Esta vez, mato al rey de Harry.

- Ni despistado lo ganas.- Dijo Hermione sonriendo y cogiendo la mano de Ron.

- Ni enamorado, querrás decir…- dijo Ginny mirando a la pareja, que no se habían dado ni cuenta de su gesto.

Los dos se pusieron rojos e hicieron una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Gin, vamos a dar una vuelta?- Dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja. Ella asintió y salieron de la sala.

- Ron…- dijo Hermione aun cogiéndole de la mano.- Crees que le ha sentado mal a Harry…

- No, no creo…- y la beso tiernamente en sus preciosos labios, esos que tantas veces había soñado conseguir y que ahora, por fin eran suyos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nayra… Nayra… - Draco se acercó a Nayra y miró hacia donde ella miraba.- ¿Hay algo ahí más interesante que lo que yo te diga?- Preguntó el chico haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de que le hablaba.

- Perdón, estaba pensando.- Nayra seguía con su tono habitual. Hiciera lo que hiciera la gente, no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Era una chica diferente de la cual, pocas cosas se sabían.

- Me he dado cuanta…- dijo Draco apoyándose en la ventana con sus codos por fuera de ésta y dándole la espalda al paisaje.

- ¿Qué querías?

- ¿Tu has hablado con Parkinson?

- ¿Sobre lo del trabajo de Defensa?- El chico asintió.- Si, le di la razón que me comentaste… Por cierto, ¿cuando lo empezaremos?

- ¿Te parece ahora?- la chica alzó sus hombros y se giró para mirar los ojos grises de Draco.

- ¿Draco… podemos hacerlo fuera de la sala?

Los dos Malfoy's se fueron de la Sala común.

En la biblioteca ya con unos cuantos libros a su alrededor, empezaron la tarea de la profesora Werna. Una tarea fácil con la información que habían hallado.

La chica empezó ha escribir en un pergamino el trabajo que Draco iba dictándole (sólo tenían que entregar un pergamino). Escribía con una magnifica letra, parecía que estaba escrito por alguien muy distinguido que ha hecho caligrafía durante años.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Gin, aun no te he dado las gracias por hacer lo de la fiesta.- Dijo a Ginny cuando andaban hacia un invernadero.

- No hay de que…- Ginny al igual que Luna también había crecido. Su melena roja y suelta flotaba en el aire y su cuerpo de 16 años había marcado unas curvas perfectas. El año anterior había tenido muchos chicos babeando por ella y había salido con unos cuantos, pero aun así, su amor de cuando era pequeña, Harry, aun le gustaba, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

- Gin, cuando crees que Ron y Herms…

- Pues creo que no hará mucho, pero a estado bien dejarlos solos un rato…- los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Siguieron andando un rato y luego entraron de nuevo en el castillo.

- Vaya, si tenemos a Potter y a la pobretona Weasley.

- Malfoy…- Empezó Ginny pero al ver la mirada penetrante de Nayra se calló.

- Draco, será mejor que vayamos a la Sala, tenemos mucho que hacer.

- Si, también es cierto. Potter espero que los nuevos de tu equipo no sean muy malos…- dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

- Espero que los que encojáis sean mejor que tu.

- Lo siento Cara-rajada, pero has llegado tarde, ya tenemos nuevos encestadores…- y dicho esto Nayra y Draco subieron las escaleras para ir a su Sala Común.

Ese mismo año Harry y Blaise se habían hecho capitanes de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas. A diferencia de Slytherin, Gryffindor necesitaba dos bateadores y un encestador y al día siguiente tenían las pruebas.


	4. capitulo 3

3-.

Delante de una inmensa casa, una niña pequeña de unos siete años hablaba con dos personas que eran claramente sus padres. La madre tenia el pelo negro como su hija, además lo llevaba muy largo y el padre coincidía con sus ojos verdes que hacían caer de espalda. Las facciones de la cara eran una mezcla de los dos y las finas manos eran idénticas a las de la madre.

- Ya lo sabes, no podemos dejarlo.

- Eres consciente, desde pequeñita, de lo importante que es nuestro trabajo…

- Te guste o no, tenemos que marcharnos…

- ¿Y cuando volverá Dan? Quiero verlo… lo hecho de menos…

- Nayra, Nayra, Nayra…- dijo su madre acercándose a ella.- Ya lo sabes…él no va a volver…

- Pero… mama…- en los ojos de esa criatura se hallaban muchas lagrimas que ella retenía para que no cayesen.- Dan…

- Nayra, - el padre de la chica se agachó a su lado.- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dijo mama hace poco?- la chica asintió.

- ¿Y ahora os vais con él?

- Si, Nayra, papa y yo nos hemos de ir…

- Yo… yo quiero ir con vosotros…

- No, no debes aun…- la madre quitó de su hija una lágrima que no había podido retener.

- Tranquila, algún día podrás.

- Nos vemos.- Su madre le beso la mejilla y su padre le fregó la cabeza de forma cariñosa y despeinándola. La dejaron en una casa muy grande y sola.

- ¡¡Mama!! ¡¡Papa!!- la chica llamó a sus padres repetidas veces, pero no se voltearon. Por lo contrario la mano de un elfo la cogió y la llevó para dentro de la casa.

La nueva Sly se levantó de un vote… aun se acordaba de el primer día en que se quedó sola en esa casa tan… tan grande y fría, según ella. Si ese momento, la primera separación con sus padres, no lo hubiera vivido por ella misma, no seria capaz de creérselo. Ella, Nayra, llorando por sus padres, por Dan… Parecía imposible que de eso sólo hubiera pasado casi diez años. Aun, cuando soñaba ese momento. Era tan real…

Nayra tuvo que levantarse corriendo e ir al baño. Allí empezó a echar todo lo que había en su estomago. Ese sueño siempre acababa teniendo ese efecto sobre ella… bueno en realidad siempre que soñaba algo de sus padres o de Dan tenia nauseas…

Cuando ya había sacado todo lo que podía y más, miró su reloj. Las seis de la mañana. Pensó en ir a tomar un baño y así lo hizo. Cogió ropa limpia y se fue a la ducha.

Paso ahí un buen rato. Cuando acabo salió de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla blanca que ató por encima de sus pechos. Su cabello negro caía a peso sobre su espalda. Fue hacia un espejo que había. Se miró en él. Reconocía en si las facciones de su madre y los ojos de su padre que desde hacia tiempo a tras eran diferenciados por la luz que desprendían. Los de su padre desprendían seguridad y a veces los sentimientos que él tenia. En cambio, los de su hija, no desprendían nunca sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma mostraban debilidad… aunque hacia mucho que no se ponía enferma. Después dejó caer la toalla con la que se había tapado y se vistió con el uniforme de Slytherin. Se secó el pelo con un conjuro y se lo dejó suelto. Cuando salió del baño ya eran las seis y media. No tenía nada que hacer así que bajó a la Sala. Ahí estuvo un rato mirando por la ventana y recordó que ese mismo día dirían cual seria el primer día para salir a Hogsmeade, el pueblo al que solían ir los de Hogwarts.

Pasó un cuarto de hora, hasta que decidió salir e ir a la biblioteca, ese sueño le había hecho perder el apetito. Cuando llegó, cogió un libro cualquiera y lo hojeó. Para su sorpresa al cuarto de hora llegó una chica de Gryffindor. Y fue directa hacia donde estaba ella. Nayra siguió leyendo.

- Perdona… ¿Me podrías dejar ese libro, cuando acabes?

- ¿Éste?- dijo mirando el libro que había cogido. Era un libro que hablaba sobre la historia de Hogwarts.

- Si, por favor. Estaré ahí.- Dijo señalando una mesa cerca de la salida. Nayra miró el libro y luego a la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- La chica no respondió, simplemente parecía que no había entendido la pregunta.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Que, cómo te llamas?

- Granger, Hermione Granger- Respondió atónita a la pregunta de Nayra.

- Pues ten Granger, no lo necesito.- Y le tendió el libro.

- Gra-Gracias. – Hermione se quedó mirando a Nayra de pie como una estatua.- ¿Perdona, pero tu no eres la chica nueva?

- Si. Soy Malfoy.- Dicho esto Nayra volteó la mesa y a Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hermione miró como la nueva Slytherin se iba. Sus palabras eran expresadas con mayor helor que las de Draco cuando se conocieron.

- Será mejor no tenerla de enemiga…- pensó en voz alta Hermione mientras se dirigía a esa mesa que antes había señalado.

Se paso ahí un buen rato leyendo, hasta que unas manos le taparon el texto. Bueno, mejor dicho le taparon los ojos mientras unos labios le besaban en la mejilla.

- ¿Quién soy?

- No se, no se - bromeó la chica. Cogió las manos del chico entre las suyas y las tiró para delante, de forma que Ron la abrazara.

- Buenos días Mione. - Dijo Ron dándole otro beso.

- Buenos días.- Dijo Hermione besándole en los labios.

- Vaya si que empezáis temprano… - Dijo Harry delante de ellos fregándose los ojos.- Creo…- bostezó - …que me voy a comer algo ¿Venís?

- Si.- Hermione dejó el libro encima de la mesa y los tres se dirigieron al Gran comedor.

Cuando Hermione entró, instintivamente buscó en la mesa de Slytherin a la morena, pero no estaba.

- ¿Que pasa Herms?- preguntó Harry que había visto ese movimiento tan raro en la chica.

- Nada. Esta mañana me he encontrado a la nueva en la biblioteca a las siete menos cuarto…

- ¡¡¿Tan pronto has ido a la biblioteca?!!- preguntaron los dos a la vez…

- Si, pero ella ya estaba ah

- Mione, no es bueno levantarse tan temprano. - Dijo Ron poniendo voz de preocupación.

- Bueno, di, ella estaba y…- incitó Harry a que la chica continuara.

- Pues estaba leyendo un libro que necesitaba y le pedí que me lo dejara y me preguntó el nombre…

- ¿No te conocía? Me sorprende yendo con Draco Malfoy…

- Bueno la cuestión es que le dije y me dio el libro. Luego le pregunte si era la nueva y me contesto "si. Soy Malfoy".

- ¿Y que tiene eso de raro?- preguntó Ron poniéndose un trozo de tarta en el plato.

- Pues no es lo que dijo. Sino como lo dijo… ¿Os acordáis cuando conocimos a Malfoy?

- ¿Draco?- preguntó Harry puesto que Ron tenía un trozo del pastel en la boca. La chica asintió - Si.

- Pues el tono de voz de ella es aun más frío que el de él…

- ¡¡Buenos días!!- dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry.

- Hola - contestaron todos.

- ¿Quieres decir entonces… que puede ser peor la chica que el chico?- preguntó Harry sin convencerse de sus palabras.

- ¿Peor que Draco Malfoy? - dijo Ron incrédulo viendo como Hermione afirmaba- Imposible.

- Yo creo que si.- Intervino Ginny viendo por donde iba el tema.- El otro día, me enfrente a Malfoy… bueno… nos enfrentamos mutuamente y cuando me canse y saque la varita y le tire un hechizo aparecieron de la nada ella y Parkinson y evitó mi conjuro con una especie de barrera. Y en vez de meterse conmigo, reñirme o algo por el estilo, lo único que fue es advertirme. Pero su tono era tan…

- ¿Helado?- preguntó Hermione.

- Si, que…- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny otra vez.

Los cuatro Gryffindor's se miraron y luego buscaron a la nueva Malfoy en su mesa, pero no había rastro de ella. Al contrario, estaban Draco, Pansy, Blaise y su grupito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Malfoy!- La chica se giró y vio a la profesora de Transformaciones acercándose se a ella.

La chica no se levantó. Siguió mirando el lago y se volvió a coger sus piernas entre sus brazos.

- Señorita Malfoy.- Dijo la profesora ya a su lado.- ¿Podría hablar con usted? Es sobre el trabajo que hizo ayer en clase.- La chica se levantó y siguió a la profesora hasta un despacho.

- Señorita Malfoy,- dijo señalándole una silla para que se sentara.- Usted, ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Mañana pasado 17.

- Y por lo que tengo entendido, siempre ha estudiado con un profesor en casa…

- Si.

- Me gustaría saber el nombre del…

- No podrá ser… no se encuentra aquí.- dijo Nayra sin mostrar sentimientos, con su voz helada.

- Est

- Si, está muerto.

- Vaya, lo siento.

- No lo conocía, así que no lo puede sentir.- La profesora no quitó puntos a la chica, porque creía que estaba afectada por hablar de ese tema.

- Bueno, pues… me gustaría que hiciera un trabajo durante el curso. Un trabajo más… para su nota. Seria algo más a su medida.

- ¿Es obligatoria?

- No, no lo es. Pero le ayudaría. Tiene conocimientos que los chicos de su edad aun no tienen. Y no estaría de más que lo hiciera.

- Me lo pensare. ¿Puedo marcharme?- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

- Si, puede irse.

Nayra se dirigió directamente a las afueras del castillo donde le tocaba Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, con un profesor especial, según le habían contado.

Llegó a tiempo para que Draco se acercara a ella y le hiciera un interrogatorio.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no has ido a comer?

- Al principio en la biblioteca, luego en el lago y ahora hablando con la profesora McGonagall. Y no he ido a comer porque no tenía hambre…

- ¿Con McGonagall?

- Si.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Que haga un trabajo extra para no aburrirme. Le he dicho que me lo pensare.

Antes que Draco pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, Hagrid, el semigigante de la escuela, empezó la clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar las clases de la mañana los Malfoy's, Pansy y Blaise fueron a un invernadero.

- Bueno Nayra, esta mañana te has levantado muy pronto ¿no?- dijo Pansy.

- Mejor dicho, me desperté. No era mi intención.

- ¿Mala noche?- preguntó Blaise.

- Supongo…

- Blaise - intervino Draco- ¿Cuándo es el primer entrenamiento?

- Mañana

- ¿Y, cuando es la primera salida? – preguntó Nayra.

- El día de tu cumpleaños- dijo Draco desde detrás de Pansy.

- ¡¿A si?! – preguntaron Blaise y Nayra a la vez.

- Draco… no hacia falta que lo dijeras, ¿eh?

- Mirar ahí estan el Trío Maravilla. - Evadió, Draco, el comentario. – ¿Queréis reír un rato?

El grupo de Slytherin's se acercó al Trío.

- Vaya, vaya, el Pobretón Weasley, el Cara Rajada y la Sangre Sucia Sabelotodo…- empezó Draco.

Hermione resopló ante el comentario y Blaise y Pansy sonrieron, mientras Harry y Ron no pusieron muy buena cara, Nayra no mostró que le pasaba por la cabeza.

- Pero si tenemos un hurón con sus fans…

- El Pobretón, habló. - Dijo Blaise. - Haber si dices lo mismo en el campo…

- A lo mejor vuelve a ser nuestro rey…- dijo Pansy, broma de la cual rieron Draco y Blaise.

- Este año la cosa cambiara- dijo Harry.

- ¿A caso habrá Príncipe?- dijo Blaise.

- No, pero dudo que nos podáis ganar. Los Gryffindor's estamos más compaginados que los Slytherin's…

- Eso se tendrá que ver.- Intervino por primera vez Nayra. Haciendo notar a Harry y Ron, lo que Hermione y Ginny les habían dicho de la chica. Cada palabra que decía era más helada que la anterior y sus ojos mostraban… mejor dicho, no mostraban nada.- Aquí habláis mucho… demostrar vuestras palabras con gestos.- Mirando a cada Gryffindor y luego a los Slytherin's que no habían dicho nada mientras la chica hablaba, solo unos gestos de afirmación.- Luego nos vemos.

Nayra se dirigió a la Sala de Slytherin, dejando sin palabras a ninguno de los dos bandos. Parecía que el aire se había quedado helado, porque tampoco se movieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡¡Luna!!

- Hola Gin…

- Te parece si vamos juntas a la salida de Hogsmeade?

- ¡¡Vales!!

Las dos chicas chocaron con otra la cual entraba dentro del castillo. Cuando levantaron la cabeza para pedir perdón, vieron los ojos verdes de Malfoy.

- Eres hermana de Weasley ¿me equivoco? – Ginny, en vez de contestar tragó saliva al ver que la miraba directamente a los ojos de forma intimidatoria y afirmó con la cabeza.- Dile que, las palabras dicen poco ante los gestos.

- Vale, le diremos - contestó Luna, haciendo notar que ella estaba ahí.

Nayra la miró y luego volvió hacia la pelirroja. Luego las volteó y se fue hacia arriba.

- No me gusta nada… no me gusta nada esa chica.- dijo Ginny quien volvía en si.

- Te has quedado petrificada…

- ¡¡ Aguántale tu la mirada !!

- Jeje… venga Ginny… vamos a hacer los deberes fuera…- La arrastró hacia fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Señor Malfoy,

Gracias por venir a hablar con nosotros sobre lo de Quidditch. Y gracias por dejarme que aceptara. Ahora me han dejado que escoja si hacer o no, un trabajo extra para aumentar mi intelecto... Supongo que aceptaré la oferta.

Por favor, si sabe alguna cosa sobre mis padres o sobre Dan, me gustaría saberlo cuanto antes… sea lo que sea, bueno o malo. Sé que su trabajo corre muchos riesgos, pero… necesito saber que les pasa.

Muchísimas gracias por su comprensión.

Nayra Malfoy"

Después de escribir ésto en un pergamino negro con tinta blanca lo ató a un búho que había en su escritorio y lo dejó ir por la ventana.

Nayra se quedó mirando al búho hasta convertirse en una mancha diminuta. Luego de ésto se fue hacia su cama y se tumbó. Ese sueño no había sentado bien a la chica. Se quedó pensando en Dan. Siempre lo había tenido en un pedestal, hasta que él la abandono… Le dijo (y recordaría cada una de las palabras) que se iba porque él quería, ahí (donde iba) lo esperaba la persona que él más respetaba y que era su oportunidad. Además, como hermana, ella, lo tenia que entender… Pero cuando hubo marchado ella lo hecho tanto en falta que las primeras noches lloró y cuando ya estaba mejor, sus padres… sus padres también se fueron. Sólo volvió a ver a Dan una vez más hasta ese mismo día y, él… él no la recordaba y la trató como a una Sangre Sucia y le daba asco, el simple hecho de que ella, su hermana, le mirara…

Con ese mar de recuerdos en su cabeza y recordando a su hermano sin mostrar en su cara si lo odiaba o aun lo quería, se quedó dormida… aunque su sueño fue muy agitado y en cuanto se levantó fue corriendo al baño para volver a vomitar…

La chica no bajó a comer ni tampoco fue a las clases de la tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ron, siento interrumpiros - dijo Ginny al ver a la pareja tan acaramelada.- Es que me han dado un recado para ti…

- ¿Y no me lo puedes decir luego…?

- Podría, pero es de Malfoy…

- ¿Draco?- preguntó asombrado.

- No, la chica Malfoy. Supongo que como dijo Pansy, su prima…

- Por eso se apellidan igual.- Pensó Hermione en voz alta…

- Bueno, di, qué quería.

- Dice que "las palabras dicen poco ante los gestos." No se que quiso decir, pero lo dijo… muy seria.

- ¡¡OUG!! ¡¡No pienso dejar que Slytherin gane a Gryffindor!! - dijo picado Ron, con la cara colorada.

Ginny miró a Hermione y levantó los hombros porque no entendió y ella, con un gesto, le dijo que ya se lo explicaría. Así que los volvió a dejar solos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Nayra… Nayra…- Alguien despertaba a la chica con unos suaves golpecitos.

- ¿Eh?- Abrió poco a poco sus ojos para enfocar luego hacia la persona que la había despertado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pansy…- la chica se incorporo.- Bien, gracias.

- Te quedaste dormida…

- Si…

- Oye, tienes que bajar a cenar algo…

- ¿Cenar?

- Si, ya es hora de cenar.

- No, no tengo hambre.

- Nayra, no has comido nada en todo el día…

- Pero…

- ¡No! No hay peros que valgan. Además si no bajas, Draco me mata.

- Está bien, está bien…- Nayra se puso la capa y bajó.

Aunque ver la comida en un principio le revolvió más el estomago, Draco la obligo a comer y luego la comida se asentó en su barriga.


	5. capitulo 4

El día anterior había sido el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, al hacerlo muy temprano, se aseguraron que ningún intruso estuviera ahí para ver quienes eran los dos nuevos jugadores o las nuevas jugadas. Como siempre, Slytherin, en las estrategias de ese deporte, era la casa más reservada.

El día que empezaba, era la primera salida de los estudiantes al pueblo. Muchos de ellos se aglomerarían a en la tienda de gominolas, otros en Las Tres Escobas, para tomar sus tan conocidos batidos y, otros simplemente pasearían e irían a ver la Casa de los chillidos…

Nayra ese día se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual y al bajar vio que Draco estaba solo en la Sala.

- Hola…- Nayra vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello abarcado de color verde manzana.

- Buenos días.- dijo Draco volteando para verla. Él llevaba unos tejanos y un jersey a tonos grises.

- ¿Estamos solos?

- No por mucho rato…

- Draco…- la chica ya estaba al lado de Draco. – ¿Crees que les deberíamos explicar?

- No, ya se han dado una explicaron…

- Es errónea.

- ¿Son felices?

- Si.

- Pues ya está. Nayra, tienes una carta, ten.- dijo sacándose del bolsillo un pergamino sellado con el símbolo de los Malfoy's.

- Gracias.- Nayra lo abrió y leyó detenidamente.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- No, no saben nada…

- ¡Hola!- Blaise bajó de dos en dos las escaleras y se colocó entre los dos Malfoy's, mientras Nayra guardaba el pergamino.

- ¿Bajamos a comer?- los dos asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Este año los derrotaremos…- Blaise, como capitán de Sly, estaba muy feliz después de ver como, el día anterior, se había compaginado el equipo.

- Zabini, deja ya el tema…- Draco, llamó la atención del rubio, para que, de una vez por todas, dejara el tema.

Después de comer, Draco y Blaise fueron hacia fuera del castillo y Nayra subió a por una chaqueta.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su Sala se oyó un "Crack" y ante ella apareció Lucius Malfoy.

- Creo que Draco está fuera…

- Nayra, he venido ha hablar contigo.- Lucius miró a los dos lados y vio un aula con la puerta abierta que indicaba que estaba vacía en su interior.- Vayamos ahí.

El tono de voz de Lucius era desconocido por la morena y no dejó de sorprenderla. Además, ¿quería verla a ella? ¿A solas?

- Usted dir

- Siento tener que… siento tener que ser yo quien te diga esto pero, Nayra, querida, tus padres han muerto, junto con… junto con Dan.

Lo único que ocurrió en Nayra fue que se le paro la respiración, miró a Lucius a los ojos para saber si lo que decía era verdad y volvió a respirar.

- ¿Cómo?

- No se sabe aun… solo se sabe que fue en una misión…

- ¿Cuándo?

- Suponemos que esta madrugada…

El silencio se apoderó del aula. Nayra, de pie, miraba a Lucius sin verle. Y Lucius la miraba con preocupación en el rostro. Algo extraño en él.

- Sabes que tienes la puerta abierta en casa… que eres de la familia…- la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron McGonagall, Snape y el director Dumbledore.

- ¡¡ Se puede…!! – La profesora McGonagall y los otros profesores habían acudido ahí, seguramente, porque alguien (Lucius) había aparecido, rompiendo las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts. Y al ver esa escena de Lucius con cara de preocupación y a Narya absorta, mirando a la nada, traspasando muros y paredes hasta llegar a sus recuerdos y pensamientos, no dejaron de sorprenderse.

-  ¡¿Señor Malfoy?!- interrogó Dumbledore a Lucius con la mirada además de con la pregunta.

- ¡Oh! profesor Dumbledore… siento no haber podido avisarle de mi visita… era… era urgente.- dijo señalando a la chica que seguía mirando para donde antes estaba, él, Lucius, que se había acercado al director.

- ¿Nayra?- Snape llamó su atención.

Ella se fijó en los tres profesores. Lucius aun la miraba con preocupación. Con su mirada fría y sus ojos repasando a cada uno, se dio cuenta de que Lucius le daba una media sonrisa…

- Si me disculpan…- Nayra apartó a los profesores de la entrada y se hizo un pasillo para salir e ir hasta Sly.

Lucius se quedó hablando con los profesores y les explicó las circunstancias en que, Nayra, se encontraba. Y, por lo tanto, el por qué de su presencia ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nayra, después de ir a por una chaqueta bajó donde la esperaban Pansy, Draco y Blaise.

- Vaya si que tardaste…- empezó Blaise.

- No nos cruzamos ¿por donde viniste?- dijo Pansy que estaba sorprendida por el hecho, ya que sólo conocía una forma de llegar a su Sala.

- Draco, la carta que me envió tu padre es errónea.- Draco la miró interrogándola. Por su voz, no diría nunca que algo había cambiado.- Si que hay noticias.

- ¿Buenas o malas?- pregunto Pansy metiéndose donde no la incumbía, pero ella, Nayra, hizo caso omiso a quien le hacia la pregunta.

- Depende… Mis padres han muerto y Dan con ellos.- Los chicos ahogaron un grito o algo parecido. Nayra, después de ver la reacción de todos, decidió seguir andando hacia los carruajes que les llevarían a Hogsmeade. Los tres Sly corrieron hasta donde ella había llegado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? – la medio regaño Pansy.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?- pregunto la chica ya subiendo a un carruaje.

- Pues, sin… no sé… así de fríamente.

- ¿Cómo lo dirías tu?

- No sé… pero…

- De verdad lo siento - dijo Blaise, haciendo callar a Pansy.

- No los conocías, no lo sientas.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó por primera vez Draco

- Tu padre. Se me apareció y me lo dijo.

Durante el resto del viaje nadie dijo nada. El silencio se apoderó del carruaje. Pansy echaba miradas a Draco para que dijese algo, pero el miraba al infinito recordando cosas. Blaise, no sabía como sentirse y Nayra… ella, seguía impasible.

Al llegar, la primera en bajar fue Pansy seguida de Blaise. Antes de bajar los dos Malfoy's, Draco miró a la chica.

- ¿Nayra, estás bien?

- ¿Cómo me ves?

- Nayra, no juegues a eso… sabes que si fuera por ti los sentimientos estarían prohibidos…

- Y, es lo mejor…

- ¿

- ¡Nayra, por Merlín! ¡Que se te han muerto los padres!

- Y mi hermano - agregó bajando y saliendo del carruaje.

- Pues eso…- dijo siguiéndola.- Deja ya de…

- ¿De qué?- Nayra por primera vez en su estancia en la escuela, alzó la voz. Ese alzamiento de voz, dejo sorprendidos a los dos Sly que no estaban en la conversación.- ¡Si, es mi cumpleaños y no es un regalo que se espere! ¿Y qué? ¡No quiero que me arruinen el día!

- ¡Nayra, deja ya de decir tonterías!- Draco alzo un poco más la voz que ella.

- Ni tonterías ni nada, es la verdad. Me guste o no.- Nayra volvió a su tono.

- Nayra, cariño…- Pasny entró con miedo en la conversación.- Creo que lo que Draco intenta decir, es que no es bueno que te guardes los sentimientos. Es normal que estés hecha polvo y que lo demuestres…

- Nayra, puedes confiar en nosotros- intervino el otro Sly.

Nayra los miró a los tres. Cada cual tenía en su rostro una cara de preocupación mezclada con algo de esperanza, de amistad o de cariño. Nayra se volteó y empezó a andar.

- ¿Qué más da cómo este?- hizo un par de pasos y continuó.- Me apetece estar sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ron, Hermione, por favor no me ignoréis… sé que os queréis mucho, pero ahora me iré, lo prometo. –la pareja miró a Harry después de estar muy, muy pegados en un beso que para Harry se izo eterno y para la pareja más que corto.

- Perdón.

- Si veis a alguien del equipo… cosa que pongo en duda, tal y como estáis…- dijo él poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.- Decirle que mañana a primera hora hay entrenamiento.

Dicho esto les dijo adiós y se fue hacia una plaza que había detrás de un callejón por el cual pocos se atrevían a entrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Draco, no estás preocupado por ella?

- Claro no lo ves Blaise.

- Se le pasara, no os comáis el coco.- Dijo Draco bebiendo de su batido.

- Pero… es su cumpleaños.

- Pansy… no se a ido porque estuviera mal… lo ha hecho porque no quiere preocupar, ni que nadie se le ponga pesadito…

- Yo creo que si que debe estar mal…- sugirió Blaise.

- Quizá lo esté, pero nunca te lo dirá…- sentenció Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sombra en medio de la plaza indicaba que alguien también había descubierto ese sitio en el que Harry se evadía cuando quería estar solo. La sombra estaba sentada en el único banco, en el respaldo y miraba a la nada, sobre pasando ése árbol que ocupaba toda la plaza. Harry se acercó y se sorprendió al ver a la joven morena, con los ojos clavados en un recuerdo sin moverse.

- Harry… ¿Cómo lo haces?- el Gry dio un vote, se pensaba que ella no lo había ni notado.

- ¿Cómo hago el qué?- la chica se giró y clavó los ojos en los suyos.

- Nada, da igual. Se aparto un poco del banco y dejó sitio para que él se sentara.

- Ese gesto ¿es normal en una Slytherin?

- ¿Es normal en un Malfoy?- preguntó a su pregunta.

- No lo sé, dímelo tu…- dijo él mirándola aun más sorprendido y sentándose.

Ella alzó los brazos y volvió a mirar a sus recuerdos. Hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de ese chico.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

- Todo lo bien que una puede estar cuando es tu cumpleaños y…

- Vaya, felicidades.- La chica lo miró y le agradeció con un pequeño gesto casi imperceptible.

- Y el primer regalo –continuó - que te hacen es una noticia sobre tus padres…

- ¿Buena o mala?

- Decídelo tu mismo… mis padres han muerto.- Harry se quedó mudo.

- Lo…- ella negó con la cabeza para que no continuase con un "siento".- ¿Cómo?

- No lo s

- ¿Esto es lo que querías preguntarme?- dijo Harry entendiendo ahora el sentido de las preguntas de Narya, cuando había notado su presencia.

- ¿Cómo lo haces para aguantar tanta compasión?- el chico sólo alzó los hombros.

- No sé, supongo que te acostumbras…

El silencio se apodero otra vez del ambiente.

- ¿Sabes? No sé, si antes de que esto pasara, quería o no que mis padres estuvieran muertos…- Con tal frase, Harry se giró de golpe para ver la cara de ella. Por primera vez su cara mostraba algo que no era frialdad… mostraba indiferencia mientras una gota empezaba a caer por su mejilla.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué quieres ahora?- la chica miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Vio en el reflejo de sus gafas lo que le ocurría. Estaba llorando.

- No lloro por ellos… sólo lo hago porque no me entiendo…- aclaró ella. Harry instintivamente pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica y la acercó a él.

A partir de ese momento, Nayra empezó a llorar, sin ruido, pero lloraba. El miedo a no entender sus sentimientos era peor que el de la perdida de sus padres. Por lo que refería a Dan… tenia un buen lío un su cabeza. Parte de si quería llorar su perdida, pero la otra le decía que no. No debía llorar por él.

Cuando pasó un buen rato, Nayra, había dejado de llorar y seguía abrazada por Harry. Sin dejarlo ir. Le miró a los ojos.

- Gracias.

- Necesitabas hablarlo ¿no?

- No lo sé…- Nayra se separó poco a poco del moreno.

- Por cierto, aun no sé tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Nayra.

- ¿Eres pariente de Draco?

- ¿Tu qué crees?

- Supongo.

- Pues ya está.- Nayra miró a Harry de nuevo a los ojos. – Harry, no le digas a nadie lo de mis padres, ni que me has visto as

- Tranquila. Si algún día quieres hablar del tema…- el Gry no sabía porque lo decía, pero lo hizo, le dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa.

- Si, ya lo sé.- Nayra se levantó y anduvo hacia el árbol. Al llegar al frente de el se paró.- Harry tus padres… quiero decir. ¿Los hechas de menos?

- Si, pero he aprendido ha estar sin ellos. Aunque claro… siempre te gustaría estar con ellos.

- ¿Y hay alguien que los haya podido sustituir?

- No, nadie. Aunque hay gente que te hace sentir que están vivos aun. Y te ayudan a superar los días no tan buenos…

- ¿Alguien especial?- diciendo esto Nayra se giró y lo miró.

- Supongo que antes… antes mi padrino era esa persona, pero ahora…- dejó la frase inacabada y con un suspiro prosiguió- Y los que siempre están a mi lado son mis amigos…

- ¿Por qué tu padrino no lo es ahora?- Harry tragó saliva, tarde o temprano sabía que él debía enfrentarse a esa realidad.

- Murió… murió por salvarme de… de Vol…

- ¿Voldemort?- Harry se sorprendió al ver que alguien decía su nombre con la seguridad que lo hacia él o Dumbledore de vez en cuando.

- Si…

- Hace poco, ¿no?

- Si… ¿Pero…?

- Por tu voz y tu cara… hablas de él y cambias radicalmente.

- No me había fijado en eso.

- Pues lo haces.

Harry sacó su varita e izo un movimiento del cual salió un ramo de rosas blancas.

- No se si te gustan, pero feliz cumpleaños.- La chica las cogió y las olió.- Sé que no será muy bueno este cumpleaños pero…

- Gracias.- dijo con una media sonrisa. Si se le podía llamar a eso sonrisa…

Harry se alegró de que ella le lanzara esa medio sonrisa. Nayra miró la hora, era tarde y no había comido nada.

- Creo que yo me voy. He quedado.- dijo Harry, con voz de sentirlo.

- No pasa nada. Gracias por todo.

Harry se fue. Nayra por el contrario, aunque tenía hambre se quedó un rato ahí de pie. Tiró un hechizo a las flores y desaparecieron y aparecieron en un lugar muy lejano. Su habitación.

Salió de la plaza y se dirigió a las Tres Escobas donde supuso que encontraría a sus compañeros de casa y a Draco.


	6. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

No tardó mucho en encontrarlos. Aunque no estuvieran en las Tres Escobas, Draco le había hablado tanto de todo lo que había por hacer en ese pueblo y, de Hogwarts, que podía ir a todos los rincones sin perderse.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de su llegada hasta que a Pansy casi se le cayó uno de los tantos paquetes que llevaba encima y Nayra lo hizo levitar para que este no cayera en un agujero que había delate de la chica.

- Gracias…- dijo Pansy sin saber a quien se lo decía.

- No las des. Sólo pide que te lo lleve a algún sitio.

- Vaya, así que has decidido volver…- dijo Draco cuando la vio.

- Si, pero si quieres me voy otra vez…

- No, no hace falta - dijo Zabini antes que Draco hablara, por si las moscas…

- ¿Cómo estás?

- De pie y esperando a que me digas que debo hacer con el paquete.

- ¿Que tal si lo dejas levitando ahí? En ese banco.

Dicho y hecho. La morena dejó el paquete en el banco mientras Pansy hacia lo mismo con los otros que llevaba.

- ¿Nayra, dónde has estado?

- Pues… recordando y aclarando mi cabeza.

- ¿Dónde? No he preguntado qué has hecho.

- Draco, no eres su padre. No tiene que decirte lo que ha hecho.- Pansy se puso entre los dos Malfoy's que se miraban muy fijamente. Draco parecía otro cuando hablaba con Nayra ¿Por qué?

- Parkinson. No digas nada.- Nayra la dejó helada. No se esperaba tal respuesta de la chica. - Draco que te parece si lo dejamos por esta vez.

- Nayra, ya sabes lo que hay…

- Si, si…- dijo con pesadez.- ¿Pero, no podemos dejarlo por esta vez?

- No.

- Está bien… está bien… ¿Pero, por qué eres así?

- Sabes lo que hay… no puedo dejarlo pasar y menos después de lo de tu familia.

- No lo menciones.- Nayra había cambiado su voz fría por una de congelada que estremeció a los tres Sly's, incluido Draco. Los dos Malfoy's se quedaron mirando a los ojos mutuamente.

Pasaron un par o tres de segundos hasta que Draco prosiguió.

- Está bien, luego hablamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al rato llevaron la comida y Ron y Hermione dejaron el trabajo de 'parejita feliz' para más adelante.

- ¿Sabéis, Luna tiene no…? - la frase quedó incompleta cuando la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a alguien entrar en las Tres Escobas.

- ¿Gin? - Harry y los otros la miraban y ella empezó a fruncir el ceño, de forma preocupante. De forma que Harry giró su torso para ver qué ocurría.

Se giró hasta ver la cabellera más rubia que había visto. La persona a quien pertenecía, digamos que no era del agrado de los de la mesa. Ésta se dirigió hacia la barra pidió un par de bebidas y se sentó en el lugar más apartado y oscuro del bar. En ese momento otra cabellera rubia se sentó junto a él. Su pareja.

Harry observo todos los movimientos de la pareja, hasta que algo, mejor dicho alguien se interpuso en su visión. Cuando el camarero se fue después de servir un par de bebidas que se había dejado, Harry vio que la pareja ya no estaba sola. Ahora estaban acompañados por una morena.

- ¡Harry Potter y Virginia Weasley! - Hermione los llamó de forma que de una vez le hicieran caso de una vez.

- Si no coméis rápido se os va a quedar la comida helada…- la voz de Luna sonó divertida.

- ¿Qué hacen dos Malfoy's y una morena juntos?

- Son tres Malfoy's…- dijo volviendo a mirar la mesa donde se encontraban. - Lucius, Narcisa y Nayra.- Al oír esto el resto de la mesa olvidando una cosa que se llama discreción y miraron la mesa en cuestión.

No se sorprendieron por que Harry llamara a la 'nueva' por su nombre (el cual ellos desconocían), sino por eso de: "Son tres Malfoy's". ¿Qué harían ahí?

- Falta uno…

- Draco.- Harry recordó la conversación con la chica y supuso que estaban ahí por lo de sus padres y su cumpleaños.- Seguro que no es nada.- Volvió hacia su comida y empezó a engullir.

Los de la mesa no se quedaron indiferentes ante la reacción de Harry.

- ¿Harry quieres explicarnos algo?- sugirió Hermione, volviendo a su plato, como los otros, aunque mirando al moreno.

- No ¿Y tú?- Contestó indiferente.

- ¿Hay algo que nos quieras explicar? - Insistió Ron.

- Mmm…no.

- ¿No nos lo dirás?- preguntó Ginny con algo de esperanza a que el chico contestara "si" y les contase…

- Mmm…no.

- Harry… somos tus amigos.- Por primera vez, el moreno levantó la cabeza y miró uno a uno las caras de sus compañeros.

- Gracias por recordármelo, Ron.- dijo sonriendo y volvió a su plato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Señores Malfoy, gracias por lo que hacen. Ahora si me disculpan, he quedado con Draco.

- Nayra, cariño - dijo Narcisa.- No nos llames señores Malfoy. Hay suficiente confianza.

- Nayra, si necesitas cualquier cosa…

- Creo que no hará falta. Ya me han dicho lo que necesitaba saber.

- Por cierto, cuando llegues a Hogwarts, en tu habitación, hemos enviado unos paquetes. Esperamos que sean de tu agrado.

La morena afirmó, se despidió y salió en busca de Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante la tarde Ginny y Harry se fueron a dar una vuelta, puesto que Ron y Hermione querían estar solos igual que la nueva pareja: Luna y Justin.

- Harry…- los Gry's ya llevaban un rato andando y el chico estaba muy metido en sus pensamiento. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si… sólo pensaba… por cierto, desde cuando Luna y Justin…

- Desde esta mañana. Luna no estaba muy convencida, pero hablamos un rato y…

- Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No le gustaba?

- Le gustaba desde verano, pero él le pido por salir ayer y Luna pensó que era por su físico. Como todos los que ahora van detrás de ella - dijo con cara de asco.- babeando para salir con ella aunque solo sea para chulear…

- Vaya…

- Pero Justin fue muy bueno conmigo y creo que con ella lo será más. Tengo mis sospechas de que a él le gustaba desde tiempo atrás.

Volvieron a pasar unos minutos hasta que la conversación volvió a dar presencia.

- Gin… ¿crees que una persona que no aparenta más que ser un muñeco de nieve, se puede derretir?

- Si. Todos mostramos alguna vez sentimientos, nos guste o no, los tenemos.- Harry volvió a callar. Y ella ase lo quedo mirando.- ¿Pasa algo?

- No.- El moreno lanzó una sonrisa a la pequeña Gin que la deshizo, pero atino a devolverle.- Me apetece un helado ¿y a ti?

- ¡Si!

- ¿De qué?

- ¡¡De Meta y chocolate!!- La cara de Ginny se volvió muy bonita. Parecía que se había vuelto un niño pequeño soñando con el gran helado que sus padres le van a comprar.

Harry ante los ánimos de la chica fue a buscar un par de helados. Uno de menta y chocolate y el otro de limón.

Estaban sentados en una escalera que daba a una casa cuando un par de "CRACK" anunciaron la llegada de dos personas. Cada uno con una capa que cubría su rostro y no dejaba ver quien era. El de la capa oscura parecía un hombre, alto y el de la capa azul celeste parecía más bien una mujer, también alta. Como ensayado los dos se sacaron la capa al unisón y aparecieron de debajo de éstas: George Weasley y Nimfadora Tonks.

- ¡George!- la pequeña Weasley saltó (helado incluido) hacía su hermano y Harry los saludó con un "hola" y un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿A qué se debe tal visita? - Perguntó el moreno, mientras Ginny se despegaba de su hermano.

- George, no querías hablar con tu hermana de algo.- Él asintió y se llevó a su hermana con él a un sitio más lejano.

- Me gusta tu forma de decirles que se vayan…- Bromeó Harry acabando el cucurucho.

Nimfadora era mucho de la broma pero esta vez no hizo ni una media sonrisa, por el contrario se puso más seria. Lo que hizo que el joven también se pusiera serio.

- Harry, ayer la Orden y los Mortifagos tuvieron un no muy agradable encuentro…- Tonks cogió aire y siguió.- Hubieron bajas por parte de los Mortigafos y por la nuestra sólo, por suerte, heridos. Algunos graves, pero no son más que heridos…- El joven asintió, más serio aun y Tonks prosiguió.- Tenemos sospechas de que Él tiene algún as escondido. Algo que no sabemos…

- ¿Qué razón os lleva a esa conclusión?

- Lo de ayer no pareció un ataque, sinó, más bien, un suicidio contra el Ministerio…

- ¿Suicidio?

- Cinco, seis de los suyos, sin muestra de querer nada importante… algunos eran de los que salieron de Azcabán cuando… el año pasado- Nimfadora evitó por muy poco el tema de Sirius.- Así que ya me dirás si era o no un suicidio…

- Puede ser… ¿Pero si eran tan pocos, por qué hay heridos de gravedad entre los nuestros?

- Factor sorpresa…- el chico asintió.- Estate atento. Si hay algo raro avisa y si… si quieres vigilancia…

- ¡No! Nada de eso.- Harry se mostró áspero en ese aspecto. Desde lo de Sirius prefirió no tener vigilancia, no meter a nadie más en la boca del lobo. Si alguien había de peligrar… no.

Estuvieron un rato sumergidos en un silencio penetrante, hasta la llegada de los dos pelirrojos.

- ¿Harry, dónde esta Ron? - Preguntó George.

- Con su novia.

- ¿Novia?

- Si ¿no te lo dijo Gin?- el chico negó.- Pues si, Ron tiene chica.

- Y se llama…

- ¿Quién va a ser, siendo él, Ronald Weasley?

- No me digas que es…

- Si, hermanito, es Herms.

- Vaya, así que se lo dijo… ya era hora.

Los cuatro rieron.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos.- Anunció Tonks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cuatro Sly's volvían a estar en Hogwarts. El día, había estado bien. Nayra, no podía decir que había sido su mejor cumpleaños, pero… había sido su cumpleaños. Ninguno de los chicos le había regalado nada, ni falta que hacia. Lo que realmente quería ella, era subirse a la escoba y volar en plena noche, haciendo unos cuantos tiros y quedar exhausta para luego ducharse, cenar algo e ir a la cama lo más cansada posible… estaría muy bien. Eso seria lo que haría si Pansy la dejaba de una vez subir a por su escoba.

- Pansy… ya basta… me agobias. Quiero acabar el día a mi manera.

- Ya, pero, yo había pensado.

- No pienses. Ve a dar una vuelta con Draco y Zabini.

Dicho esto subió y fue hacia su cama. Ahí, tal y como recordó al verlos, estaban los paquetes que los señores Malfoy le habían dicho. Los contó. Eran cinco. Se los miró de lejos, sin acercarse a la cama. Pasó un buen rato parada ante los paquetes y luego recordó su escoba. Ignorando los paquetes cogió la escoba y se fue al campo.

Llegó al campo, como había empezado a anochecer, estaba vació. Subió a la escoba y dio varias vueltas al inmenso campo, antes de notar la presencia de varios espectadores. A la chica no le hizo mucha gracia y menos cuando oyó las voces de Crabbe y Goyle que la llamaban.

- ¡¡Nayra!! - La morena hizo un picado que no paró hasta tener a los dos chicos cara a cara, haciendo que perdiesen el equilibrio y quedaran sentados en unas tribunas.

- Vaya, veo que te sigue gustando esto de los picados…- dijo Draco des de detrás del grupo. Este se componía por todos los jugadores de su casa de Quidditch y Pansy.

- ¿Y bien? No creo que hayas venido ha hacer un partido. Así que ¿Qué queréis?

- La amabilidad brilla por su ausencia - Crabbe que se levantó miró a Nayra que aun estaba en su escoba.

- Nayra, haz el favor de bajar de la escoba.- Más que una petición, lo que dijo Draco pareció una orden. La chica dio una vuelta al grupo hasta quedar detrás con Draco y bajo de la escoba.

- Cierra los ojos.- Nayra no llegó a tiempo de tenerlos cerrados cuando las manos de Pansy le taparon la visión.

Empezó a oír mucho ruido y cuando la chica le dejó ver lo que tenia delante, se encontró diecisiete velas encendidas en un pastel de chocolate.

- Felicidades - la voz de sus compañeros resonó en el campo vacío. Nayra miró a Draco y él le asintió. Volvió a mirar el pastel…

- ¿Nay? - Pansy fue la primera en preguntar. Todos se sorprendieron de que la morena no dijera nada, ni tan solo diera las gracias.

- Lo… lo siento. - Su voz, dejó, por unos instantes, de ser tan fría. Parecía que no se lo esperaba y que se había quedado sin reacciones. - Vaya esto si que no era de esperar - su voz volvió a ser la misma cuando vio a los 'invitados'. - Gracias.

Al rato el pastel comenzó a rodar. Nayra estaba al lado de Draco con su trozo de pastel cuando se le ocurrió pasar un dedo en el pastel (que quedo lleno de chocolate) y tocó la nariz de Draco, dejándole todo el chocolate.

- Se puede…

- Estás más rico así.- Draco se sorprendió al verla de esa forma, como una chica más o menos normal en su cumpleaños.

- Nay, ten.- Pansy se le dio un regalo enorme a la chica. Envuelto con un papel verde y con una serpiente que hacia formas en el papel y se movía. - Es de todos.

Nayra dejó el trozo de pastel en manos de Draco quien ya se había quitado el chocolate de la nariz y empezó ha sacar el regalo del papel.

- "Magos que han hecho historia. Todo sobre ellos y sus hechizos más simbólicos" - Nayra leyó en voz alta el titulo de ese libro que tenia a medio sacar de su envoltorio. - "Magos y brujas que han hecho historia. Todo lo que quieras saber. Desde el mítico Merlín, hasta Dumbledore pasando por el más temido por todos, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" - Nayra siguió leyendo la contratapa.- Vaya… gracias ¿Pero como sabias que yo… bueno que lo quería?

- Creo que tu primo te conoce un poco. ¿No?

- Si… puede.

Pasaron ahí un buen rato. No fueron a cenar, ni Nayra pudo practicar Quidditch pero fue un buen final de cumpleaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de Hogwarts en una habitación muy oscura iluminada sólo por una pequeña vela dos sombras se movían agitadas y hablaban…

- Lucius, tranquilo, las bajas estaban previstas. Además, no nos afectan.

- Pero Señor - Licius hablaba con mucho respecto y cuidado. - Ellos…

- Si, ya lo se… habían hecho mucho por mí, pero era necesario. Era por la causa. Sabían lo que iba a pasar.

- Lo siento señor, pero, sigo sin entenderlo.

- Clámate, ya lo entenderás…

- Si mi señor.

El silencio invadió la habitación, la luz de la vela hizo un movimiento a la vez que la puerta daba paso a otra persona.

- Mi señor, siento interrumpir…- La persona que acababa de entrar lo hacia con una inclinación evidente de cabeza. - Hay noticias.

- Lucius, ya puedes retirarte.- Lucius hizo una reverencia y dejó al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y al otro Mortifago solos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nayra subió despacio las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Pansy aun estaba en la Sala Común con todos sus compañeros. Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, se dio cuanta de que los paquetes seguían ahí, sin moverse.

Se quedó mirándolos. Se acercó, no muy convencida y se sentó en su cama, rodeada de los paquetes. Cogió el de su derecha, era un paquete bastante grande y a la vez blando. Le quitó el papel y encontró una túnica blanca con los acabados en negro, muy fina. Encima de ella encontró una tarjeta.

"Mi niña, espero que te guste. La escogí para cuando sea ese momento especial que tanto hemos hablado. Deseo que seas feliz.

Madre"

Su madre tenia buen gusto escogiendo ropa y además casi siempre acertaba el momento de poner la ropa, puesto que lo hacia con un sexto sentido que parecía que ella, Nayra no había heredado. Abrió el regalo que tenia a su izquierda. Este parecía más pesado y en cambio era más pequeño. Lo sacó de su caja y encontró un libro de tapas negras y letras plateadas: "Historia de historias" Nayra recordaba ese libro. Su padre lo tenia en su escritorio y cuando ella entraba y lo veía lo intentaba leer, pero era demasiado pequeña y no entendía las letras, no sabia leer. Entonces su padre lo cogía y ponía a su pequeña en su regazo y le leía un trozo.

"Espero que algún día seas tu quien me lo leas a mi.

Padre"

Vaya, eso seria imposible. Ese día no existiría. Nayra palpó la tapa del libro, repasó con el dedo cada letra del titulo. Ese libro traía demasiados recuerdos con él y lo dejó debajo de la cama. No era el momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Detrás suyo aun quedaban tres regalos cogió uno al azar. Lo abrió y encontró el típico y tópico regalo de su hermano desde que se fue: un libro para que estudiara…

- No cambias ni muerto…- lanzó el libro y con un hechizo lo destruyo en mil y un pedacitos.

Cogió los dos últimos regalos, el primero era de los señores Malfoy. El regalo era una caja de música mágica.

El último regalo era una cajita con un lazo que deshizo para poder abrirla. En ella encontró una cadenita y un colgante que llevaba grabada la fecha y la siguiente inscripción "Nayra Malfoy". Se la puso, sabiendo de quien era el regalo y luego sacó todos los papeles de los envoltorios de sus regalos se tumbó en la cama y aun con la ropa puesta se quedó dormida.


	7. capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

- ¡Harry! ¿Has leído esto?

- ¿Herms, cómo quieres que lea el periódico si no lo dejas ir?

La chica tenía cogido "El profeta" y parecía haberse quedado absorta en la portada y había dejado el almuerzo de lado.

- Atento: "Seis Mortifagos muertos y varios heridos son lo que queda de un ataque al Ministerio.

No se sabe ni cómo ni porque seis Mortifagos aparecieron ayer de madrugada en la sede del Ministerio y atacaron a los ahí presentes. Parece ser que cuatro de los seis atacantes son algunos Mortifagos fugados de Azcaban el año pasado. Se cree posible que éstos siguieran ordenes de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y por lo tanto que en sus filas vuelven a haber movimientos." - La castaña paró y miró a Harry que no parecía inmutarse por la noticia y seguía comiendo. – ¡Harry que ha habido un ataque!

- ¿Y? – levantó para mirar fijamente a la chica.

- Harry, eso quiere decir que Él volverá para…

- Acatarte - los hermanos pelirrojos se acabaron las frase.

- Calma. Si atacan vosotros estaréis seguros aquí en Hogwarts.

- Harry, no es eso. ¡Por Merlín quieres dejar de ser el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió y volver a la realidad! ¡Vendrá a por ti!

- Si pero no quiero que NADIE acabe como… como Sirius. – Ginny, Ron y Hermione no comentaron nada más del tema. No les gustaba discutir con Harry cuando sacaba a Sirius por el medio porque la cosa no terminaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible Dumbledore y menos teniendo a Snape, pero es cierto ha pasado y hay que vigilar al chico.

- Moody, el chico pidió que no. Que no se le vigilara.

- Pero Dumbledore no es coherente. ¡Sale hasta en los periódicos1 - Dijo Ojoloco Moody señalando un ejemplar del Profeta que estaba en la mesa que lo separaba de Dumbledore.

- Tonks habló ayer con Harry y ya esta informado…

- Que el chico este afectado por Sirius lo entiendo, pero hace ya más seis meses… no puede vivir en el recuerdo.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que sea necesaria la vigilancia si esta en Hogwarts…

- ¿Y cuando no lo esté?

Albus Dumbledore respiró hondo y miró fijamente a Moody.

- Sabe lo que hace… no lo tenemos que tener siempre controlado… ha de batir sus alas.

- Y si se cae… - Moody no pudo terminar su frase. Alguien llamó a la puerta y callo de golpe. Ésta se abrió y apareció un pelirrojo.

- Señor Weasley, le esperábamos. Tome asiento. - Ofreció Dumbledore.

- No, no. Sólo vengo a traerles los informes del ataque. Ahora debo volver al Ministerio, la gente está muy inquieta.

Dumbledore asintió y alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el pergamino que Arthur le daba. Cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos Arthur desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Chicos mañana es el partido! Espero ganar a los Gryffindor's… - Dijo Blasie caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts para ir al aula de Transformaciones.

- Lo haremos.- Dijeron los dos Malfoy's a la vez, más que convencidos.

- Vaya, si que confías en el equipo de este año…

- Pansy, ganaremos a los leones, es evidente…

- Nay, si que tienes los ánimos subidos… lo que hace cumplir años…- Sonrió Pansy.

- ¿Y eso de Nay?

- No se…

- ¿Me lo llevas diciendo desde ayer y no lo sabes? Viva la inteligencia.

Los dos chicos rieron, mientras Pansy se ponía roja.

- Ya basta, ¿no? – La frase de Pansy y su cara hizo que ellos rieran más fuerte.

- Vaya… Veo que os lo pasáis bien. Reír ahora que podéis…

- ¿Tienes ganas de pelea Weasley?- Dijo Draco muy serio mirando fijamente al recién llegado, como no, con sus amigos: Potter y Granger.

- Pero si es cierto, Hurón, no vais a ganar a Gryffindor. No lo habéis hecho nunca…

- Vaya, la novia del Pobretón habló. – Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron. – Como se nota que los Weasley soy tan miserables que solo alcanzáis a salir con Sangres Sucias…- Ron se lanzo al cuello de Draco, pero Nayra se interpuso.

- Mañana veremos quien puede más. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Será divertido veros derrotados…

Draco, Blasie y Pansy empezaron a andar ante los señales de Nayra, mientras que ella miraba fijamente al pelirrojo quien parecía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar de rabia. Un par de segundos después, la chica ya estaba con el grupo de Sly's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, pero al parecer para los estudiantes de Hogwarts sólo había un tema para hablar: el ataque de los seguidores Del-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado al Ministerio. Todos hablaban de eso menos Harry y su grupito y el grupo de los Malfoy's.

Ya, tarde, Nayra estaba tumbada en un sofá de su Sala Común mientras, según lo que ella creía, sus compañeros hacían los deberes. Tumbada ahí, leía el libro que los compañeros le habían regalado, pero en vez de empezarlo por el principio (como haría cualquier persona normal) ella lo empezó por detrás. Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que cuando alguien le sacó el libro de sus manos, el enfado fue más que evidente puesto que se levanto de un vote.

- Draco Malfoy devuélveme el libro. – Dijo mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Tan interesante está? – dijo él con un toque de burla cariñoso.

- Dámelo.

- ¿Y los deberes?

- Devuélvemelo.

- Te lo doy, pero recuerda de hacer los deberes y que has de estar d'aquí a media hora en el Campo.

Nayra con el libro ya en sus manos decidió ir al Campo para no hacer tarde. Ahí seguiría leyendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los Gryffindor's estaban sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch cuando atravesándolo a pie, sin inmutarse por ver gente en sus escobas, una sombra fue directa a las gradas.

El capitán del equipo, Harry, bajó con su escoba hacia la persona que se había tumbado cabeza arriba y tapaba su rostro con un inmenso libro.

- Lo siento pero no puedes estar aquí…- Dijo el moreno volando encima de la chica. Ella bajó el libro y lo posó en su pecho. Los ojos verdes de Harry toparon con los de Nayra.

- ¿Y eso?

- Estamos entrenado…

- Seguid. Estoy leyendo, no creo que eso os impida seguir a lo vuestro ¿no? – Otra escoba bajó para ponerse encima también de la chica (levitando) que seguía estirada.

- ¿Harry, qué pasa?

- Ginny ve ahí arriba y sigue entrenado…- Ginny miró a la chica. No le gustó que estuviera ahí y menos si ellos estaban entrenado. Tampoco le gustó el tono de voz de Harry pero en esos momentos le molestaba más esa Malfoy.

- Potter… ¿tan preocupado esas por el partido de mañana, que tienes miedo a que chibe a Slytherin vuestras técnicas…?

- No, pero preferiría que siguieran en secreto. – Nayra se incorporó, con lo que Harry bajó de su escoba.

- Pues si es así, tranquilo. Lo serán. Pero, no te acostumbres a esta actitud. - El moreno sonrió y vio como la chica se iba hacia detrás del campo y seguía andando hasta que no se la vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Nayra?

- Hace un momento estaba en ese sof

- Pues ahora no está, Parkinson.

- Drakin… estas mucho de tu prima…- Pansy aprovechó que la chica no estaba cerca de su Drakin y se le tiró encima. No sabia muy bien el porque pero la morena la intimidaba.

- Parkinson, déjame ir…- El rubio se despegó como pudo de Pansy. – Mira si está arriba y si lo esta dile que baje.

- Y si no quiero…- Dijo Pansy con voz de chica mala con un tono un poco sexy.

- Parkinson haz el favor…- Dijo Draco girando los ojos.

La chica no tubo más remedio que subir, a regañadientes, pero subir. Al rato bajo.

- No, no está.- Dijo con pesadez.

- Draco hay entrenamiento…

- Ya lo sé Blasie, no soy estúpido.- Se dirigió a la puerta.- Nos encontramos en el Campo a y media.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vaya, pensé que no vendría nadie…- Un alumno bastante gordito y alto estaba ahí. Nayra se pensaba que estaría sola. – Bueno, en realidad nadie viene.- Reconoció el rostro de ese Gryffindor. Era ese patoso que el primer día de Pociones había hecho mal el trabajo. No recordaba su nombre, pero lo conocía.

- Haz como si no fuera nadie.- La chica se apartó y se apoyó en un árbol que había, abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

El chico reconoció la voz de la Slytherin y se quedó callado. El silencio era interrumpido por el croar del sapo con el que estaba ese chico.

- Longbotton,- de repente recordó su nombre.- Dime la hora.

- Casi y media…- Dijo con un hilo de voz, no muy convencido.

La chica se levantó y se fue a paso ligero hasta el Campo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿No la encontraste Draco?- Preguntó Blasie ya en el vestuario cambiado. El rubio negó mientras se empezó a cambiar para el entrenamiento.

Ya cambiados salieron al Campo con sus escobas. Fuera ya encima de la escoba y dando una vuelta al campo había alguien del equipo de Sly.

- ¡Montad!- Blaise se tomaba enserio lo de ser el capitán del equipo.

- ¿Nayra se puede saber qué hacías?

- Calentar…

- ¡No! –Draco se le acercó más, con la escoba- Debías estar aquí a y media.

- Y lo estaba. Estaba cambiándome.

- Draco, Nayra, dejad eso para mas tarde y moveros.- Blasie desde medio campo y con el equipo reunido empezó hablar sobre el partido del día siguiente y de las técnicas que utilizarían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El equipo de Sly entró en el comedor, bueno, todos menos uno.

- ¿Quién crees, tu, que será uno de los nuevos encestadores de Slytherin? – Preguntó Ron a su capitán, mientras dirigía una mirada de odio a cierto rubio que hablaba con Blasie.

- No sé, pero se les ve muy confiados y no les he visto entrenar. –Dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Sly.- De hecho ni yo, ni nadie.

- No os preocupéis,- dijo Hermione al lado de Ron, - seguro que ganáis.- Ron le sonrió cogiéndole la mano y luego la besó.

- Por favor, comiendo no…- la suplica no fue sólo de Harry, como acostumbraba a pasar, sino que también Ginny lo pidió. Harry y Ginny se miraron después de hablar al unisón si planearlo y rieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nayra estaba en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes que aún no había hecho. Los hacia lo más rápido posible para luego leer.

Llevaba ya una hora, cuando alguien le jaló del pelo.

- Hola, ¿Sabes? Para mañana tendrías que estar descansada…

- Hola. Gracias por la recomendación, Blasie, pero creo ser mayorcita. – Dijo la chica con un poco de ironía en su voz fría.

- Ya, pero yo soy el capitán y quiero…

- Tranquilo, ya viste el entrenamiento…- El chico sonrió.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con los deberes?

- No. Sólo me quedan pociones y eso se me da bien.

- Vale, pues entonces voy a la biblioteca antes de que cierren. Necesito un libro.- Diciendo esto el Sly salió de la sala.

Al rato, cuando ya casi tenia terminado el trabajo de Snape, los de primer año entraron en la Sala haciendo el mayor ruido posible. La morena levantó la cabeza para verlos, resopló y luego volvió a su tarea.

- ¿No te dejan concentrar?

- Pues la verdad, es que no mucho, por suerte solo me quedan un par de frases. – Pansy asintió y se sentó a su lado, sacó un pergamino, su pluma y su tintero verde y empezó a escribir lo que parecía una carta.

Cuando Nayra acabó sus dos frases recogió, y despidiéndose de la chica subió a la habitación.

Una vez arriba y con la camisa de dormir puesta, se echó en la cama, encima de las sabanas. Estiró el brazo hasta debajo de su cama, buscando un libro. Si bien antes de hacer los deberes quería seguir leyendo el libro de antes del entrenamiento, ahora, sólo quería leer por leer. Al sacar el libro, se quedó mirando la tapa y luego empezó a leerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Gin… esto… no te quedes hasta tarde estudiando. Mañana hay cierto partido.

- Gracias Ron, pero si no acabo Defensa, cierta persona que ahora está hablando con su hermano, no podrá jugar ningún partido más.

- Entendido, pero procura no tardar.

 El pelirrojo se dirigió a su chica, la besó y los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La sala se estaba quedando, lentamente, sin estudiantes. Hasta que finalmente, sólo quedaron dos personas. Una de ellas haciendo un trabajo y la otra embobada con las llamas.

De pronto, el chico dejó de mirar las llamas y se dio cuanta que en la Sala sólo quedaba Ginny. Se acercó a ella.

- Gin, será mejor que vayas a dormir…

- No he acabado. – Dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Te parece si te ayudo?

- ¿Estas seguro? – Esta vez la chica si levantó la cabeza.

- Recuerda que yo, el año pasado hacía de 'profesor' de Defensa.

- ¡Oh! Gracias Harry.

En poco tiempo, los dos chicos habían acabado el trabajo.

- Muchas gracias, Harry.

- De nada. Ahora ve a la cama y descansa.

- Vale.- Ginny un poco roja, besó la mejilla de Harry y se fue a su habitación.

El moreno se sorprendió de que Ginny hiciera eso, pero no se molestó. Hizo una sonrisa a la nada y luego, en vez de ir a su habitación, salió de la Sala Común.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación, todas ya dormían cuando Nayra cerró el libro y lo dejó, otra vez, debajo de la cama. Abrió las cortinas hasta entonces cerradas para que no la molestaran. Bajó a la Sala Común, para luego salir al pasillo.

Ella iba con su camisa blanca de dormir que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y de manga tres cuartos ancha, pero no le importaba. Miró hacía la ventana y luego se acercó a la sombra (que claramente pertenecía de un chico) que la esperaba ahí. Se acercó más, hasta que él la tuvo en sus brazos.


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Por fin llegó ese día que tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin esperaban. Los componentes del equipo de Gryffindor no sabían quienes eran todos los jugadores de Slytherin, aunque claro, creían que esto no sería ningún problema teniendo a Harry Potter como cazador. No les importaba mucho.

- ¿Chicos, habéis visto a Harry?- Ron bajaba bastante nervioso, al no haber visto a su capitán en su cama.

- ¿No está arriba?- Preguntó Ginny bajando desde la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas.

- Pues estará a bajo…- sugirió Hermione, cogiendo la mano del chico.

Al llegar abajo, al Comedor, pudieron comprobar que Harry no estaba ahí. Se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar algo. Al rato aparecieron Draco, Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe, los cuales se acercaron a los Gry.

- Vaya, vaya, si tenemos aquí a los perdedores de Gryffindor.- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eso ya se verá…- Ron se levantó de un vote, con las palabras en la boca.

- Weasley, ¿Crees que este año podrás volver a ser nuestro Rey?

- ¡Este año será diferente!- Ginny se interpuso entre el grupo de Slytherin's y el de Gryffindor's, con lo que cierto Sly se la quedó mirando con cara de asco.

Sin darse cuanta, ninguno de los dos bandos, Harry llegó al grupo que 'hablaba'.

- ¿Qué tal, si en vez de hablar lo demostráis?- Dijo el moreno sentándose y sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.

- Vaya, si que vas alto de confianza, Cara-Rajada…

- No soy yo quien va pavoneándose y dándosela de bueno, encima de una escoba cuando aun no ha tocado ni con un suspiro la Snich.- Draco cogió la varita de un revuelo, sin darse cuanta de que los profesores estaban ahí presentes, mirando el espectáculo.

- Buenos días.- Nayra llegó y vio las caras de los profesores y del grupo de Sly y Gry que rodeaban a un moreno y un rubio, que claramente se enfrentaban.- ¿Preparados para el partido? – Todos la miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras. Aunque lo había dicho con su tono frío, parecía que iba de broma, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Draco, que ya sabia por donde iban los tiros.

- En el campo ya  hablaras…- Y se giró, miró a Nayra y luego se fueron a su mesa. A los pocos segundos el resto de Slytherin's les siguieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No entiendo nada…- dijo Ron sentándose atónito.

- ¿Y quien si?- Preguntó Hermione haciendo lo mismo que su novio.

Cuando lograron reaccionar, Ginny miró atenta a Harry.

- ¿Tengo chocolate en la cara? – Preguntó ya limpiándose la mejilla derecha como un niño pequeño, sin obtener resultado alguno.

- No, sólo que… me preguntaba donde estabas esta mañana…

- Nada. En el Lago.

- Pues no debes haber dormido mucho.- Dijo Ron, luego de beber un poco de leche.- Porque ayer fuiste tarde a dormir y hoy nos hemos levantado bastante temprano…

- ¿Ron, a caso me controlas?

- Pues… no, pero creo que el lumos no te funcionó muy bien.

- Así que te desperté… no me extraña, si duermes con las cortinas abiertas…

- ¿Y donde fuiste ayer por la noche? – preguntó Hermione, antes de que Ron abriese la boca.

- Mm…cosas mías.

- Esto tampoco nos lo vas a decir…- Dijo Ginny con pesadez.

- Pues, no de momento. – Harry sonrió a la pelirrojo la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola y bienvenidos por primera vez al Campo de Quiddtch. – Este año era Justin quien retransmitía los partidos. Luna, su chica, estaba con Hermione en las gradas, preparadas para ver el partido.- Este año empezamos fuerte ¡¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin!! – A cada nombre un grito de jubilo y uno de abucheo apareció por parte de los seguidores de cada una de las residencias. -  Los dos equipos han hecho algunos cambios en sus alineaciones, y esto hace que el partido sea aun más emocionantes. El equipo de Slytherin, como siempre ha hecho sus entrenamientos lo más escondidos posibles y hasta hace pocos minutos no sabíamos quienes eran sus jugadores y los de Gryffindor, más o menos lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Venga chicos, este año, como siempre. – Harry animaba a su equipo. – ¡Arriba Gryffindor!

- ¡¡Si!! – los componentes del equipo se levantaron y se dirigieron, ya concertados hacia la puerta que daba al campo. Se oía la voz de Justin, pero distorsionada. Poco a poco la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Montad! – Harry fue el primero en levitar con su escoba y se lanzo al campo a la vez que oía los nombres de sus jugadores cada vez que pasaban por la puerta.

El equipo de Slytherin aun no estaba ahí. Así que decidieron dar un par de vueltas. Pero pararon en seco cuando la puerta por donde saldrían los Slytherin's se empezó a abrir.

- Y aquí el equipo de Slytherin. ¡En primer lugar Zabbini, Blaise, capitán y portero del equipo! – a cada nombre había gritos de apoyo y algún que otro silbido.- Seguido de Malfoy, Draco, buscador! ¡Luego los dos golpeadores Crabbe y Goyle! ¡Les siguen los cazadores Warrington y Känder, éste último uno de sus nuevos jugadores! ¡Y finalmente, como cazadora y única chica del equipo: Malfoy… digo Nayar Malfoy! – Cuando se oyó éste último nombre, Ron, Harry y Ginny se miraron bastante, por no decir muy sorprendidos.

Nayra levitó hasta llegar a la altura de Ron.

- Ya veremos si vuelves o no a ser el Rey de Slytherin… - Nayra hizo la misma sonrisa que Draco e hizo un picado para calentar un poco.

- ¡¡Capitanes, la mano!! – chilló Madame Hooch. Los capitanes Blasi y Harry bajaron hasta llegar a suelo llano. A regañadientes y sin mucho amor, los dos capitanes se dieron la mano, combatiendo a romper la mano del otro. - ¡Ya es suficiente! – La profesora mirando las manos de los capitanes. Se soltaron la mano lo mas rápido posible y empezaron a levitar.- Quiero juego limpio por parte de los dos equipos… ¡¡Xiu!! – Madame Hooch tocó su silbato que se metió en lo más adentro de los oídos de cada uno de los jugadores y los de ahí presentes.

- ¡¡Atención, el partido ha dado comienzo!! ¡¡Gryffindor coge la Quaffle y empieza a atacar!! ¡¡Pero miren, Malfoy… quiero decir, Nayra, ha subido lo máximo posible en su escoba y se aleja del terreno de juego!! – Nayra hacia de un espectador más . Sobrevoló el campo sin más, mirando el juego de Gryffindor. Blaise, estaba a punto de ser goleado.- ¡¡Y Weasley, Ginny marca!! ¡¡Diez punto más para el equipo de Gryffindor!! – La casa de los Gry y algunos chicos más estallaron en aplausos y vitoreo. - ¡¡Esas es nuestra Pelirroja!!

- ¡¡Señor Finch!! ¡¡Sólo comente!!

- eh…si, si.

Nayra seguía sin mover un dedo. Gryffindor seguía marcando y los dos buscadores en búsqueda y captura de la Snich.

Pasó una media hora des del inicio del partido y Gryffindor ganaba 110 a 90. Los buscadores habían intentado coger la Snich mientras Naryra seguía sin moverse.

Repentinamente, Nayra hizo un movimiento raro con la escoba e hizo un picado, cuando Känder le paso la Quaffle y tiró a portería desde medio campo, marcando en el aro del medio y dejando a los ahí presentes (jugadores, profesores y espectadores) con la boca abierta.

Poco a poco, Nayra fue marcando sin dejar respirar al pelirrojo. Esta vez, volver a ser el Rey no era cuestión de no saber estar delante de los espectadores o delante de los aros, sino de que esa chica, esa morena, sabía más de lo que cualquier portero estaba acostumbrado. Podría ser un profesional en cuerpo de una chica… pero no lo era ¿verdad?

Harry viendo como los Slytherin's se acercaban a su marcado e incluso lo superaban, ya llevaban 160 puntos, busco desesperado la Snich dorada. Sin saber como la vio al lado de la grada donde estaba Hermione con Luna. El moreno se dirigió hacia allí teniendo a Draco en sus tobillos.

- ¡¡Parece ser que los buscadores han encontrado la Snich dorada pero fíjense, Narya Malfoy pasa por en medio de su trayectoria a todo gas y…!!¡¡Vuelve a marcar!! ¡¡esa chica tiene talento!! ¡¡Parece ser que los buscadores siguen tras el destello dorado… no hay duda de que han conseguido seguir su rastro!!- Efectivamente. Tanto Harry, como Draco seguían perfectamente el rastro de la pelotita con alas, y la intromisión de Nayra no les había afectado mucho.

Sin saber cómo la pelotita dorada se perdió entre la gente a lo cual, ninguno de los buscadores pudo seguirla. Los dos levitaron hasta una altura considerable y al momento que vieron el marcador Draco sonrió de complicidad mientras que Harry miraba a cada uno de los jugadores de Gry. Estaban en sus posiciones y todo funcionaba muy bien, pero… entonces… ¿Por qué los Sly ya les habían superado?

- ¡¡Y el marcador no puede estar más interesante, 110 por parte de los Gryffindor a 230 de Slytherin!!- Finch acababa de animar a la grada de las serpientes, iban ganando.

Harry sabia lo que tenia que hacer… ver, localizar, correr y alcanzar la Snich dorada. Pensando en esto fue cuando la luz dorada posó en frente de su nariz, quedándose bizco por unos instes, reaccionó, y se lanzó hacia el destello que logró coger en el momento que Draco ponía la mano también para cogerla. Eso se había convertido en un juego de manos, finalmente los dos buscadores cayeron de las escobas, los dos con las manos agarrando algo…

- ¡¡Los dos buscadores… parece que los dos tengan la Snich!!- Harry abrió lentamente. - ¡¡¡Harry Potter lo logró de nuevo!!! ¡¡¡Harry Potter cogió la Snich dorada!!! ¡¡El partido finalizó y Gry…digo… vaya, esto no acostumbra a pasar, Harry Potter buscador de Gryffindor cogió la Snich dorada, pero… Slytherin con tan solo 10 puntos de diferencia gana el partido!! ¡¡¡Señores y señoras Slytherin gana!!!

Justin estaba tan o más asombrado que los propios espectadores, los Sly habían marcado 40 tantos antes que Harry cogiera la Snich y por lo tanto 260 a 270 ganaban las serpientes. Los jugadores de Gryffindor, estaban destrozados anímicamente y los de Slytherin estaban visiblemente mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry había reunido a su equipo después del partido, pero no en el campo, ni en los vestuarios, sino en uno de los invernaderos.

- Bueno chicos… ha sido un buen partido…

- Venga, Harry, pero si hemos perdido…- Ron tenia razón, habían perdido, pero todos entendían lo que Harry quería decir.

- No, Ron. Piensa que sólo eran 10 tantos, además una chica como esa se encuentran pocas y tu supiste defender muy bien la portería…

- Harry, han hecho lo que han querido…

- Por que lo dices Ginny?

- Oh venga, no digas que no lo habéis visto, Nayra no movió ni un dedo… y luego, cuando ella se metió en juego…

- Nos estudiaba, no había visto nunca nuestro equipo… se han arriesgado.

Era cierto, se habían arriesgado mucho, podían haber perdido si Harry hubiera cogido la Snich en esa media hora… pero no lo hizo, así que ellos ganaron.

- La próxima vez ya sabemos como juegan…- dijo Harry con un poco de esperanza. Todos medio sonrieron y luego empezaron a hablar para olvidar lo sucedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los residentes de Slytherin estaban muy felices de haber derrotado a los Gryffindor, hacia ya tiempo que buscaban esa victoria.

- Vaya con Nayra, ha estado genial…

- Se pensaban esos Leones que Slytherin se iba a dejar ganar…

- Te recuerdo, que hace tiempo que Gryffindor nos ganaba ¿eh, Blasie?

- Ya, Pansy, pero… esta vez a sido diferente…

- Si, teníamos a Nayra.- Dijo Draco cogiendo a la chica por los hombros, estando el detrás suyo.

Nayra, no movió ni un dedo, sólo se quedo oyendo como se enorgullecían del equipo de este año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron varios días desde el partido y desde el ataque de los seguidores Del-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado al Ministerio.

Parecía que los estados de animo en Hogwarts con la llegada de la Navidad había subido, aunque todos estuvieran con exámenes, parecía que la festividad y la alegría podían más que esta pequeña preocupación para los estudiantes. Además Dumbledore, la noche anterior había anunciado el Baile de Navidad.

- Nayra, ¿qué harás por Navidades? ¿quiero decir, te vas?

- A que tanto interés, Pansy?

- No sé, sólo era para sacar tema… estos días estas muy callada, más de lo normal.

- Será que no hay de qué hablar…

- Pero si es navidad, hay el tema del baile, de los regalos, de la fami… quiero decir…

- De la Familia, eso ibas a decir. – Pansy pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras y empezó a jugar con su pelo dorado.- No sé que haré por Navidades, pero bueno…nunca hacía nada en especial y las ultimas navidades no las pase en Familia…

- ¿Y con el baile? – cambió de tema la rubia mientras se servia leche.

- No s

- Hola, chicas.- En ese momento, llegó a la mesa Blasie.

- Suerte que es sábado sino, no te daría a tiempo de almorzar…

- Si, pero como has dicho, Pansy, es sábado.

- Si. –Nayra recordando lo del Balie siguió con el tema - Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade… para todo ese royo del baile… ¿Verdad?

- Si, y hablado de eso, ¿Narya, Pansy tenéis pareja?

- ¿Para el baile?

- Nayra si.- contestó Draco sentándose delante de ésta y sonriendo como recordando algo que no le gustaba.

- ¿Tengo? A mi nadie me ha preguntado nada. – preguntó ya levantándose para ir a la Biblioteca.

- Muy graciosa…

- De mayor payaso… - contestó ya saliendo del comedor.

- Y tu Pansy…- la chica negó con la cabeza.- ¿Te vienes conmigo?

- Vale.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esto… ¿Harry, tienes pareja para ir al baile?

- Tu Herms seguro que si, Ron.- La chica se puso un poco colorada y asintió. Hacia ya tiempo que salían , pero hablar con Harry, el mejor amigo de Ron y de ella misma, del tema, no sé, le daba corte.- No, no tengo, pero hoy le preguntaré a alguien.

- ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

- Si accede lo sabrás pronto. – El chico sonrío y salió del comedor en dirección la Biblioteca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nayra se había subido a una escalera para llegar al ultimo estante, pero seguía sin llegar por lo cual tubo que ponerse de puntillas, pero siguió sin llegar.

- Para estos casos existe la magia…- comentó un Gryffindor desde detrás suyo, haciendo que ella volteara demasiado deprisa y cayese encima de él. Nayra se levantó de un vote y se quedó mirando al moreno que también se había levantado. – Pesas menos de lo que imaginaba…

- ¡A caso me ves gorda?

- No, pero tampoco con ese peso…

- Vaya, pues que bien.

- ¿Por qué no utilizas la magia para alcanzar el libro?

- Me deje la varita en mi capa y mi capa en mi habitación y no pienso subir a mi habitación para llegar a un estúpido libro…

- ¿Cual es?

- El de tapas rojas.

- ¡Accacio libro! – Harry dio el libro a la chica con una sonrisa. Ella lo aceptó y se sentó para leerlo.


	9. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

- ¡¡Longbotton!! ¡¡Esto es inaudito… pero si es la poción más fácil de este año!!

- Parece que el pobre leoncito esta asustado…- Draco comentó a sus compañeros, con lo cual empezaron a reír. Nayra, se quedó mirando al chico de Gry… no parecía estar muy concentrado cuando hacía la poción, más bien, parecía estar temiendo lo peor en cada uno de sus movimientos. Esta imagen le recordaba el premier día de clase, aunque… casi todos los días de pociones con Gryffindor ocurría lo mismo.

- Veo que además de fastidiar la poción, y con ello la clase, no tiene el valor de decir nada a su favor…- Snape sonrió maliciosamente.- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, dijo volteando y girándose para volver a su mesa.

- Profesor, esto es injusto…- Hermione había salido al pasillo y miraba desafiante al profesor.

- ¿Algo que decir señorita Granger?- Snape volteó hacia ella.

- Si, mucho. Cuando se queja baja puntos, cuando…

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por tener una sabelotodo salva-ineptos… ¿No cree, señorita Granger que Longbotton es lo suficiente mayor como para hablar por el mismo?- Parecía que Hermione iba a explotar en cualquier momento pero, por suerte o por desgracia, la clase dio su fin. – Dejen las muestras de sus pociones encima de la mesa.

- Vaya, vaya, si tenemos una Sangre Sucia Protectora…- Draco se había acercado al Trío de oro más feliz que nunca. Desde el partido de Quidditch que no habían 'hablado' un buen rato y ese era el momento perfecto, puesto que la hora siguiente era una hora libre.

- Malfoy no me calientes la cabeza… No estoy de humor…

- Vaya, pero si la chica parece estar muy enfadada.- Hermione volteó para irse, pero Draco la cogió del hombro y la hizo girar.- No me des la espalada cuando te hablo.

- ¡Si eso es hablar yo soy Mortifago!- Hermione miró de arriba a bajo a Draco lo más despreciablemente posible. – Creo que deberías volver a párvulos, porque hay conceptos que aun no tienes asumidos…- Draco enrojeció de furia.

- ¿Crees que debería volver él o tu? Porque yo dirá que quien no tiene los conceptos asumidos eres tu… - Hermione miró sorprendida a Nayra, no se había dado cuanta que estaba ahí.- Si, si y no me mires así… Quien te manda hablarle en ese tona a un profesor, parece que no te mereces esa chapa.- Dijo indicando la placa de prefecta de Gryffindor.- Además nunca, y repito nunca, levantes la voz a un Malfoy…

- ¿Y porque? ¿A caso os he de tener miedo?

- ¿A caso piensas lo contrario?- El duelo entre miradas era cada vez más intenso hasta que al fin Hermione sacó la varita, a lo que Nayra lo estuvo apunto de hacer hasta que vio que detrás de Hermione aparecía el profesor de pociones.

- Vaya, vaya señorita Granger, no me lo esperaba de usted. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Las caras de Hermione, Harry y Ron, decían más que cualquier cosa.

Los Slytherin se marcharon hacia su torre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- El día que usted dice, mi Señor, es mañana y no habrá tiempo de…

- ¿Dudas de mi?

- No, no. ¿Cómo dudar de Usted? Pero, me pregunto, si usted me permite, cómo lo pretendéis hacer… El chico está bajo la protección de Hogwarts…

- Lucius, Lucius, Lucius… te lo dije y te lo repito, no dudes de mi. Deja que el tiempo lo haga… Todo consiste en esperar… esperar para que el tiempo haga lo que tenga que hacer…

- Pero, mi Señor…

- ¡No dudes nunca de mi!- Por primera vez, es voz resonó en la cámara oscura.- ¡¡Voldemort volverá y Potter, ese niño ingenuo… ese al que todos adoran…caerá!!- la risa malévola del señor Tenebroso resonó en la cambra, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

- Siento interrumpir, mi Señor…- la voz de una mujer, que no era más alta que Lucius, sonó lo suficientemente seria, como para que Él dejara de reír y se fijara en ella.- Recibió esto…- dijo dándole, en medio de una reverencia, una carta sellada con el símbolo de un dragón que tenia en su cuello una serpiente que lo rodeaba.

- ¿Cuándo llego?

- Esta misma mañana…

- ¿Y la lechuza?

- Oh no, mi Señor. No llegó por lechuza… se apareció en la sala de reuniones…

- Podéis retiraros…- Dijo, dando la vuelta a la carta y mirando la ventana.- Todo empieza ahora Potter…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Pansy? ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Hogsmeade?

- Se supone que después de Herbologia…- Dijo la rubia con pesadez, mientras se acercaban a Draco y Blasie que las esperaban.

- ¡Oye Nayra, ya te pidieron para ir al baile?

- No, aun no. Pero se que me lo pedirán dentro de poco…- El grupo de Slytherin llegó al invernadero para dar la clase con la profesora Sprout y Hufflepuff.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Herms que nos toca ahora?- Preguntó Harry mientras salían de un pasillo interminable.

- Encantamientos con Ravenclaw…

- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos a Hogsmeade?

- Cuando acabe la clase Ron…- dijo ya cuando llegaron delante de la puerta que daba a la clase. – ¿Oye, Harry, le pediste ya a la chica para ir al Baile?- El chico negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

- Aun, no.

- Como no espabiles te la sacaran…

- ¡¡Como si fuéramos muebles únicos!!- se quejó Herms. Pero no le dio tiempo a quejarse mucho, porque Ron la beso. Un beso corto pero tierno y se quedó parada delante de su pelirrojo.

- ¿Señor Weasley y señorita Granger, les importaría ir a su sitio y no obstruir el paso?- preguntó el profesor que acababa de entrar en el aula.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases dieron su fin y los estudiantes de cuarto en adelante tuvieron el permiso para ir al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Los alumnos ya estaban en Hogsmeade, casi todos buscando algún vestido para llevar al día siguiente en el baile o sino, estaban buscando los últimos retoques. La cuestión es que todos estaban en las diferentes tiendas, preparadas para atender a una muchedumbre de jóvenes que pedían casi a gritos que les atendiesen, para poder ir al día siguiente lo mejor posible.

- Draco, nos vemos luego.- Nayra se despidió del grupo aunque sólo dijo adiós a Draco y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del pueblo.

- ¿Nayra donde vas?- Pansy no recibió respuesta alguna porque la chica ya estaba muy lejos. El trío de Slytherin se miraron sin comprender la reacción de la morena que estaba con ellos. – Yo me voy a comprar el vestido que vi la salida pasada, para ir al baile.- Dijo despidiéndose de los dos chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pareja…- Harry intentaba, en vano, que sus amigos estuvieran un segundo por él, en vez de quedarse enganchados por las bocas.- ¡Eo! Un segundo por favor…- Al ver que no le hacían caso, el moreno decidió engancharles una nota y se fue en busca de la que seria su pareja para el baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vaya Potter, tu por aquí…- Nayra se encontraba delante de la Casa de los Gritos.

- Parecías absorta mirándola.- Dijo el moreno poniéndose a su lado.

- Había oído hablar mucho de ella…Además, la encuentro fascinante. Todas esas historias que hablan de ella…- Nayra calló un momento.- Dicen que un prófugo de Azkaban, hace años, se escondió en ella.

El silencio les envolvió hasta la nieve que empezó a caer era silenciosa. Pasaron así un rato. Los dos, mirando la casa.

- ¡Harry! – una melena pelirrojo se acercó a los dos morenos.

- Hola Ginny.

- Siento haber llegado tarde…

- No, nada.- Ginny miró a Nayra interrogadoramente, pero ésta no la vio, puesto que no había apartado la vista de la casa.- Ya estaba aqu

Nayra, por sorpresa de los Gry, saltó la valla de la casa y se dispuso a llegar a la entrada.

- ¡Malfoy! – Nayra, siguió su camino sin voltearse, parecía que no les quería escuchar, - ¡No podrás entrar! ¡Esta cerrada!

Nayra se paró delante de la entrada y con una patada agujereó la puerta al lado de la cerradura, por ese agujero, pasó la mano con la varita y abrió la puerta con un hechizo. La puerta hizo caso al hechizo y se abrió dejando pasar a la morena.

Los Gry no comprendían muy bien lo que pasaba. Harry decidió seguir a Nayra y Ginny le siguió a él. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, ésta se cerró en sus narices.

- ¿Pero que…?- Ginny intentó abrir la puerta varias veces, hasta que Harry le cogió la mano, para que parase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya tres horas y la nieve continuaba cayendo de forma regular. Pansy había acabado ya de sus compras y se encontraba con Draco y Blaise en las tres escobas.

- ¿Cómo es el vestido?- Preguntó claramente interesado Blaise.

- Mañana lo veras…- Dijo la chica bebiendo de la cerveza de mantequilla de Blaise, puesto que la de ella aun no la habían traído.- Por cierto ¿Y Nay?

Draco fue interrogado por la mirada de Blaise y Pansy.

- No sé…- dicho esto se levantó hacia el baño.

Al volver se encontró a esos dos Gry dándose el lote…

- Joder… ¿Quien diría que la Sangre Sucia y el Pobretón durarían tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Cuándo crees que saldrá?- Ginny y Harry esperaban detrás de la valla a que la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos se volviera a abrir y de ésta saliera Nayra Malfoy.

- No se, pero lleva ahí más de dos hora y media…

De repente y sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió y junto con una ráfaga de viento la morena salió disparada a la vez que la puerta volvía a quedar sellada… La morena quedó tumbada hacia arriba y no se movía. La nieve empezó a caerle en la cara.

- ¡Malfoy!- Nayra seguía sin moverse, por lo que los Gry volvieron a saltar la valla.

Cuando la vieron, se dieron cuanta que su mirada estaba fija en un punto indefinido y que no se movía… ¿Respiraba?

- Ma… Malfoy ¿Estas bien? – Ginny estaba asustada. ¿Y si estaba muerta? La morena seguía sin moverse.

Harry decidió buscarle el pulso, en ese momento Nayra se incorporo de golpe.

- ¡Mierda! ¡¡Eres un cabrón!! – Los Gryffindor no en tendían nada, pero estaba viva. - ¡¡¿Lo oyes?!! ¡¡Cabrón!! – Pegó un golpe en la nieve que había frenado su caída y fue entonces que se dio cuanta de que no estaba sola.

- ¿Nayra? – Harry y Ginny la miraban sorprendidos.

- ¡Olvidatte! – La morena les borró la memoria, se levantó y se fue de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Nayra se encontró de nuevo con los Slytherin. La chica se sentó en la sala, al lado de Pansy.

- Vaya, pero si esta aquí la que se fug

- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Depende, si crees que lo mejor que te puede pasar un día es ver a dos Gryffindor hablando del baile y que si no se que y que sino se cuantos…

La noche ya estaba echada encima, los estudiantes ya habían cenado y la gran mayoría se iban a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Nay me voy a dormir te vienes?- Dijo Pansy ya levantada del sofá.

- Voy…- Se levantó y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto.

Nayra se puso su camisa blanca que utilizaba para dormir ya que le iba un poco grande como camisa, la utilizaba para dormir (no era mucho más larga que la de Pansy, pero era lo único que tenia de manga larga para dormir). Mientras Pansy se puso la suya de color verde manzana que le llegaba por encima del muslo y también de manga larga.

Las dos se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas y mientras Pansy se volteaba para quedarse dormida casi al instante, Nayra se puso a leer.

Pasadas ya las doce, Nayra guardó el libro y bajó a la Sala Común para poder salir de ésta.

Como hacia alguna noche desde que estaba ahí, el chico la esperaba en la ventana, a contra luz. Ella se acercó a él mientras, él la abrazaba.

- Eso te queda muy bien…

- Lo se…por eso me lo pongo- La voz de Nayra era muy distinta a cuando estaba con los de Slytherin.

- Nadie te invitó al baile ¿no?

- No formalmente.- La chica jugaba con el pelo del chico, mientras este le hablaba y la tenia en sus brazos.

- Pues yo lo hago formalmente. Nayra Malfoy te gustaría venir conmigo al Baile.- Dijo él poniendo una voz un poco seria. Nayra no respondió sino que lo besó tiernamente.

-- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

- Si…

Hubiera sido divertido de explicar si alguien los hubiera encontrado en esa situación, besándose. Pero nadie los molestó. Estuvieron un rato más besándose hasta que ella decidió volver a entrar para ir a dormir.


	10. Capitulo 9

**WOLAS** de nuevo, weno este era el capitulo q tenia q poner nuevo ¬¬ la contestacion a los RR la are aora :P

**LUZ:** lo de internet.., espero q los del ADSL se sigan olvidadndo XD jejeje. Weno espero q t guste el capi y estoi pa lo ke kieras... i mas si es pa subier un capoi de tu istori!! nos vemos

**HITOMIFELTON:** asisas x tu recomendacion telefonika XD esto..io tmb kiero cierto texto de Fred :D jajajajaja weno espero q t guste i no me mates en una guerra coskillas.. Sabes ?? mi padre vio las fotos... suerte q no comento na... sino t mato i no a coskillas prcisamente.

**CAMILLE POTTER: **WOLAS!! t gusto el fi?? me alegro!!! weno, respecto a q soi mal.. q va...io?? XD no io lo q oi es una loca pa manikomio XD pero weno :P Espero q te guste el capi! i sigas enviandome RR, anq se me borraron XD

**NATTY MALFOY:** WOLAS! q tl l 5º libro?? y el examen de ingles? jejeje weno, espero q t guste el capi y q sepas si es o no harry kien esta cn Nayra..:D ajajaja nervios XD (paridas d las mias..¬¬) Sobre tu fik... ponlo en kuanto puedas!!!:d plis!!!

**IRATY ROWLING:** Wolas! q tl? tranki, no t impacientes ahora veras kien el tio!!;) respecto lo de la Casa de los Gritos eres la unika q pregunto XD pero ya veras lo q es ... mas alante ;) disfruta cn el capi (x cierto!! q tl alemania??!! jejej ia me explikaras)

Y e aki el capitulo!! (siento q se me bortrara todo¬¬ soi un desastre:'( )

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

- Pansy, no pienso llamarte más. ¡¡Despierta!! – Nayra intentaba que Pansy se levantara y la llamaba desde los pies de su cama.

- Voy…- Pansy parecía más dormida que despierta, pero se movía.

- Al fin… chica, te costo…

- Nay… tengo sueño. No soy como tu…

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu. Ayer, por la noche, te levantaste y te fuiste… ¿me equivoco? – Pansy, estaba ya sentada en su cama, buscando con los pies las zapatillas.

- ¿No estabas dormida?

- Si, pero acababa de levantarme para ir a beber agua y cuando me metí en la cama no estabas…

- Estaba dando un paseo…

- ¿De noche?

- Si, ¿pasa algo? – Nayra no espero respuesta y algo molesta, según Pansy, bajo a la Sala Común.

- ¿Y Pansy? – Dijo Blaise al ver bajar sólo a Nayra.

- ¿Tan preocupado por la rubia? – preguntaron los dos Malfoy's a la vez. Draco estaba de pie apoyado en la chimenea y Nayra acababa de llegar donde Blaise.

- Esto… - Blaise, no sabía bien, bien que contestar.

- Tengo hambre, voy bajando.- Al ver la cara de Blaise, que no sabia que hacer, se acerco a él. – Tardara en bajar…

Al final, los tres Sly, acabaron bajando al Comedor que esa misma noche, se convertiría en un perfecto lugar, para lo que se supondría un perfecto baile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡Harry!! – Hermione intentaba que Harry le hiciera caso, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no la oyó.

- ¡¡Ginny!!- lo mismo le pasaba a Ron con Ginny. Los dos Gryffindor andaban metidos en sus cabezas, por lo que mirando sin ver, chocaron y se cayeron. Volviendo de su trance y pidiéndose disculpas se fijaron en la pareja que, segundos antes los avisaba, se reían como locos.

- Vaya que amigos…- dijo Ginny levantándose.

- Pero si ya os habíamos avisado…- Herms se cogía la barriga, le dolía de tanto reír.

- Estabais en trance.

- Herms ya basta, ¿no?- Ginny ponía cara de enfadada, pero verla reír tanto, lo único que causó, fue que Ginny también se riera.

- Vale… estáis locos los tres ¿o qué?

Cuando se les pasó la tontería, los cuatro bajaron a desayunar.

- ¿En que pensabais?- pregunto Herms comiendo un poco de Tarta de manzana.

- es que… me ronda por la cabeza que ayer pasó algo que no cuadraba… pero no reacuerdo el qué.- Dijo Ginny luego de beber un poco de zumo de naranja.

- No será importante. ¿Y tu Harry?- Dijo Ron viendo que el moreno ya volvia estar metido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Harry? – el chico no respondía- Tierra llamado a Harry… ¿Harry Potter hay algo ahí arriba que es más importante que yo? – dijo burlonamente, pero Harry no estaba en este mundo, por lo que Ron le pegó un golpe con el pie.

-¡Augh!- dijo el moreno volviendo y tocándose la pierna donde Ron le había dado.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me das?

- Para que volvieses…

- ¿De donde?

- Eso es lo que queremos saber…- dijo Hermione.

- No se… es que hay algo que se me olvida…

- Ya sois dos… haber ¿qué habéis tomado para olvidaros de las cosas?- Dijo Ron en pose de adulto y con voz de niño.

- ¡Eso es!- Dijo Herms.- ¿Y si os han echado el conjuro 'olvidatte'?

- No, no creo… ayer, si estuvimos hablando, pero…

- Estábamos solos…

- ¿Solos?- Ron se puso serio al instante.

- Ron, soy mayor y además estuvimos hablando.

- Me voy a por la escoba, no tardéis, hay entrenamiento.- Dijo Harry evitando la mirada de Ron y levantándose

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Nayra sabes quien es la pareja de Potter?

- ¿A que tanto interés?

Pansy y Nayra estaban solas, sentadas en el lago (mejor dicho, en la nieve que rodeaba al lago que estaba helado), cuando Harry Potter apareció por el cielo en su escoba.

- No se… por sacar tema…es que me aburro…

- Y no quieres, no se… hablar de otro tema…

- ¿Algo o alguien más interesante? – por detrás de Pansy apareció Blasie.

- Parejita, yo me voy…tengo cosas que hacer. Si veis a Draco decidle que no me presentaré a clase las dos primeras horas.

Ni Blasie, ni Pansy pudieron preguntar '¿Por qué?' Puesto que Nayra ya se había ido.

- a veces es muy escurridiza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasadas las dos horas que Nayra no tenia que aparecer por clase el trío de serpientes se fue hacia la tercera y ultima clase del día, puesto que al ser la noche del Baile, nadie estaba atento a las clases. Esta ultima les tocaba con los Huffplepuff y era encantamientos. Al llegar, casi todos los alumnos ya estaban ahí. Y al rato entro el profesor. Por sorpresa del Trío, Nayra no apareció.

La clase transcurrió y Draco sin decir ni una palabra se fue hacia la torre de Slytherin. Dijo la contraseña, entró, pero… ahí tampoco estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Profesor Dumbledore, esto empieza a ser preocupante…- Dijo Ojoloco Moody sentándose en la silla que el profesor le había ofrecido. – Arthur Weasley habló ayer con Cornelius Fudge y… las cosas no pintan bien.- Paró un momento para coger aire y prosiguió.- El ataque al Ministerio… estuvo todo planeado…

- ¿Y como llegaron a esa conclusión? – Dumbledore pareció no peder la calma.

- Hicieron una reproducción y se ve claramente que estaba planeado por… Bellatrix Black…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaban ya sólo un par de horas para el Baile y Nayra no daba señales de vida. Draco, Blasie y Pansy estaban en la Sala Común junto con Crabbe y Goyle hablando sobre donde podría haber estado Nayra, sobre Quiddicht y otros temas… De pronto la puerta de la Sala se abrió y apareció la cabellera negra de Nayra, un poco revuelta, pero la suya. En realidad… no parecía ella.

- ¡¡Nayra!! – Draco, Pansy y Blasie la llamaron al unisón y se levantaron para ir hacia ella.

La chica pareció ignorarlos y subió, mirando al suelo, las escaleras. Las sala enmudeció, los tres que se habían levantado estaban al pie de la escalera cuando se oyó un portazo que hizo vibrar las ventanas de la sala.

- ¿Pansy, tu puedes subir a qué esperas?- Blasie le dio un empujoncito a la rubia para que subiera las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Nay?- Pansy intentaba que la morena respondiera a los golpes que ella daba a la puerta del baño que se había apropiado.- Nayra por Merlín, abre…- Pansy no oyó nada. Pegó su oreja a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

La rubia se encontró a la morena de espalda con una toalla verde rodeándole el cuerpo. Ésta era muy grande y le tapaba todo el cuerpo.

- Me voy a duchar. Cuando salgas cierra la puerta.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo retrocedió dos pasos y cerró la puerta. Lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que esa toalla era muy grande y bajó las escaleras un poco atontada.

-.-.-.--.-.-

- ¿Y bien?- Pansy esta en mitad de los dos chicos que la estaban esperando en la puerta de las escaleras.

- ¡Pansy! – la chica salió de sus pensamientos.

- Está en la ducha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ron, me voy a cambiar…- dijo Harry levantándose y apartando el tablero de Ajedrez Mágico.

- Yo también.

Hermione y Ginny hacia rato que ya se avían ido a cambiar. Principalmente quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el baile (con comida incluida) empezase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nayra estaba en el aula de Astrología con el vestido ya puesto. Este era verde oscuro, tanto que sólo se veía en los reflejos de la luz que era verde (por lo cual parecía casi negro), era por encima de la rodilla y con dos tiras finitas que se unían a la nuca para atarlo. Era un poco ajustado pero así mostraba sus curvas a la perfección, además al ser corto se demostraba que sus piernas eran muy bonitas. Llevaba el colgante que le regalaron para su cumpleaños, unos pendientes largos de plata, una pulsera en su manos izquierda un anillo muy corriente en la derecha con la forma de un pequeño dragón y una pequeña tobillera en forma de serpiente. Su pelo estaba recogido en una especie de pinza que de vez en cuando cambiaba de color y como el pelo no le llegaba para más, algunos mechones caían sobre su cara.

- Veo que has sido muy puntual…- la voz venia de la entrada. La morena se giró y fue hasta el chico con lentitud. Cuando estaba delante el le cogió una mano. – ¿Qué te paso?

- Digamos que el tiempo vol

- Nayra… eso no sirve- la voz sonaba fría.

La chica se dejó ir y fue hacia la ventana. Miró la luna y el sol que empezaba a quedarse en nada.

- No será una noche tranquila…

- Lo sé.- El chico la abrazó por detrás.

- No todo lo que te gustaría. - Se giró y lo besó muy largamente. Sus lenguas luchaban por ganar espacio dentro de la boca del otro hasta que Nayra permitió que fuese el quien entrara más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la entrada de Hogwarts estaban todos los alumnos esperando a que se abrieran las puertas para entrar en el salón. Blasie y Pansy ya estaban en la entrada esperando a que alguno de los Malfoy's se dignara a estar ahí. De repente, giraron sus cabezas a la derecha y vieron a Ron y Hermione de la mano y que el chico miraba con reticencia a la pareja de delante que no era ni más ni menos que Harry y Ginny. Ron llevaba un traje oscuro, igual que Harry, las chicas, en cambio llevaban un vestido largo. El de Ginny era rojo y con la espada abierta, el de Hermione de color verde manzana y el cuello abarca.

- ¿A que tanto interés por el trío de Oro?- pregunto Draco delante de Blasie.

El chico se lo quedo mirando unos momentos.

- Esto… Draco… ¿Quien es tu pareja?- Pansy fue quien lo pregunto.

- Yo. – A Pansy se le quedaron los ojos como platos.

- ¿Tu?- la chica se miro, miró a Draco y luego otra vez a la parea que tenían delante.

- ¿A caso no puedo?

- No, no es eso. Es que…

- ¡¡Sois primos!! – Pansy acabó la frase de Blasie un poco alterada y soltándose de este.

- Pansy, perdona pero eso te lo dijiste tu misma…

- Tu solita te lo dijisteis…

- ¿Es que… acaso no lo sois?

- Draco, pensé que esto les seria más fácil…

- Por lo visto, no. Les cuesta.

- Haber, recapacitemos… Tu no eres su prima y él tampoco el tuyo…

- Vamos avanzando, Blasie.

- ¿Entonces que sois? – pregunto Pansy un poco desesperada.

- Lleváis el mismo apellido…

- Buena vista Blasie...

- Muy gracioso Draco…

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y dio lugar al inicio del Baile y a un punto y aparte de la conversación.

- Queridos alumnos, este año, en vez de hacer el típico y tópico Baile de Halloween, por razones obvias, se cambio la fecha y se traslado a esta de hoy. Esperemos que se lo pasen muy bien.- Dumbledore hizo un gesto y se sentó mientras las mesas (mesas pequeñas para dos o tres parejas) se llenaban de comida.

- Vale... volvamos donde antes.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Pansy? – Dijo Nayra con pesadez. En esa mesa sólo estaban esos cuatro Sly.

- ¿Qué relación hay entre vosotros?

- Promtds.- Dijo Nayra tan rápido que casi ni se entendió y luego bebió de su copa.

Pansy no puedo ahogar un chillido por lo que todas las mesas se la quedaron mirando. Ella sonrió nerviosa y luego miro a los dos chicos.

- ¿Pro… qué?

- Prometidos. – Dijo Draco sin inmutarse.

- Entonces… todo eso de que sois primos…

- Te lo inventaste tu solita.

- ¿Por qu no lo dijisteis antes? – Blasie más o menos acababa de volver de su asombro.

- ¿Por qué lo teníamos que hacer?

- Somos vuestros amigos…

- Nadie tiene porque saber lo que es de nuestra vida, sea quien sea. – Dijo Nayra más para si que para los otros.

La comida continuó aunque un poco ajetreada entre preguntas para los dos Malfoy's.

Al finalizar la comida un grupo de músicos muy conocidos en el mundo Mágico que empezaban a serlo en el muggle empezaron a tocar, con loo que los estudiantes empezaron a bailar.

- Pasny, te vienes a bailar. – La chica asinti

- Pensé que su reacción seria peor...- dijo Nayra.- Después de cómo me dijiste que era.

- Ya… a mi también me sorprendió.- Draco miro a sus dos amigos en medio de todos los estudiats bailando.- Bueno, supongo que ya no hara falta que nos vemoas de noche…

- No, pero… esos eran los mejores momentos ¿por qué no mantenerlos? – Draco se acerco a la chica y la besó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde el inicio del Baile. La gente estaba muy animada. Nayra se levanto diciendo algo parecido a "es el momento" (Draco no estaba ahí, había ido ha hablar con Crabbe y Goyle en una mesa del otro lado del comedor) y se dirigió a una mesa de Gryffindor's. Los miró uno a uno hasta llegar a los ojos de Neville Longbotton.

- Longbotton… ven, tenemos que hablar.- El chico se quedo parado.- Tranquilo, solo hablar, no te hare daño… es sobre… sobre tus clases de pociones… - el chico abrio los ojos como platos. Una Sly con él hablando de pociones... eso no pintaba nada bien.- quiero que vengas para proponerte una cosa, pero no aquí.- dijo mirando con desprecio al resto de Gryffindor's. Neville asintió con un poco de miedo.

Nayra los condujo cerca del lago y ahí se paró. Vio que cerca de ella estaban la pareja del año de Gryffindor. Sabía que ellos los verían, así que procedió. Cogió la mano de Neville y con un "¡PLAF!" desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

EI!! os pensabais q os abias librado de leerme....? pues no! jajaja

q os parecio? os decepcione? o os quedaistes... ia lo sabia?? (si me decis esto ultimo no os creer¬¬)

weno espero q us aya gustado!!

PETONS/Besos/ Kisses

Taeko

AI!!! se me olvidaba!! XD he puesto otro fik... escrito a un 50% con HitomiFelton y el otro 50% es mio!! XD si kereis pasaros es este:

Dos enemigos y un amoar: es un D/G y es un poco... no se... es q fue una parida de un dia q veniamos de la calle y llobia mucho Xd pa acer tiempo nso pusimos a escribirlo y asi acabnado.. colgado en FF.net. aver si nos echan por mals XD

ia ta todo dicho;)


	11. Capitulo 10

_ANTERIORMENTE_

Nayra lo condujo cerca del lago y ahí se paró. Vio que cerca de ella estaban la pareja del año de Gryffindor. Sabía que ellos los verían, así que procedió. Cogió la mano de Neville y con un "¡PLAF!" desaparecieron del lugar.

**_CAPITULO 10_**

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- Ron se apartó de Hermione y vio la pequeña chispa que apareció cerca de donde estaban ellos.

- No lo sé… pero ha sonado a alguien desapareciéndose…

- Eso… eso es imposible…- Ron y Hermione se miraron con caras bastante asustadas. Se quedaron ahí y lentamente se acercaron al sitio donde vieron tal chispa.

No pasaron ni dos minutos McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape se acercaron al lugar.

- Ha sido aquí…- Dumbledore no había perdido la calma.

- ¿Señores ustedes no han visto nada? – Preguntó McGonagall sin darse cuanta que los dos Gryffindor podían estar ahí para algo más que para mirar.

- Esto… si…bueno…no y si.

- Señor Weasley explíquese.- Ordenó Snape.

- Pues…estábamos ahí.- Dijo Hermione señalando el lugar donde se hallaban en ese momento.- Y se oyó el ruido de alguien aparecerse y al ver que no apareció nadie… hemos de suponer que desapareció.

- Profesores… es hora de ver quien falta. Ustedes dos… vayan al Gran Salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- En Huffelpuff, están todos mis alumnos.

- En Ravenclaw, también.

Tan solo faltaban los Gryffindor y los Slytherin para confirmar que no les había pasado nada a ningún alumno.

- Me temo que falta un Gryffindor…- dijo McGonagall acercándose al Director.

- ¿Quién?- Dijo sin perder la calma pero algo más serio.

- Longbotton… - El profesor asintió. – Pregunté si lo habían visto y lo único que obtuve como respuesta es que fue a hablar con una Slytherin…

- Nayra Malfoy…- Contestó Snape. Dumbledore y McGonagall lo miraron.- Si, también falta.

De repente una luz provinente del escenario iluminó el centro de la sala y como si alguien escribiese con pluma, apareció una frase.

- "Harry Potter en la Casa de los Gritos te esperan dos compañeros tuyos." – Dumbledore leyó pausadamente.

- ¡Nayra! – Pansy chilló el nombre sin poderlo evitar. A la vez sonaba un "Neville" desde la casa de los leones.

Dumbledore calló. El silencio se hizo eterno. Draco se acercó a Harry.

- Potter me da igual lo que te pase a ti o a Longbotton… pero saca de ahí a Nayra. – Harry estaba ensimismado con el mensaje y no llegó a escuchar muy bien lo que el rubio le decía, él tan solo asintió.

- Profesores, vengan. – Dumbledore y el resto del profesorado se fue a la sala contigua para hablar.

- Harry, ¿Estás bien?- Ginny estaba muy preocupada, al igual que su hermano y su novia.

- Me voy para allá.- El chico no escuchaba más que lo que el pensaba.

- Harry, no. Los profesores se han reunido para ver que se puede hacer…

- No Hermione, no hay nada. Además ni Nayra ni Neville tienen nada que ver… - En parte Harry tenia razón.

- Por primera vez Potter, te tengo que dar la razón. Nayra no tiene nada que ver. – Harry lo miró a los ojos, Draco también tenia razón… Harry empezó a andar hacia la salida.- Potter hay un camino más rápido. – Harry se giró. Draco le pasó por el lado y se fueron a paso ligero hacia un pasillo que el Sly conocía bien. – Luego ya te borraré el recuerdo.

- A nosotros también.- Hermione, Ron y Ginny los habían seguido al igual que Blasie y Pansy.

El camino hacia la Casa se hizo en un espectacular silencio de tensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, se dieron cuenta fácilmente de donde se hallaban sus compañeros, puesto que en el segundo piso había una habitación iluminada tenuemente.

Los chicos subieron ya con las varitas en las manos. Al llegar frente la puerta Harry miró a los que estaban con él y todos asintieron. El chico abrió la puerta.

- ¡Neville! ¡Nayra! ¿Estáis bien?- El chico estaba de pie cerca de Nayra, la cual miraba por la ventana. Ni uno ni el otro contestaron. Parecía que Neville estaba bajo los efectos de un embrujo.

- ¿Nayra? – Esta vez fue Draco quien preguntó acercándose un poco a los dos chicos.

- La nota decía claramente Potter…- La voz de la chica no era como siempre. Era más helada que de costumbre y regular en su tono (era monótono).

- ¿Nayra, qué estás diciendo? – Draco se acerc un poco más. Nayra volteó para verlos. La chica… bueno digamos que no parecía ser ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban rodeados por un color rojo. Su pelo ya no estaba recogido y el vestido… al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta que ya no era el mismo. Era una camiseta atada como el vestido (y del mismo color) y una falda un poco más corta que el anterior atuendo.

- La nota decía Harry Potter…- La chica sólo decía eso mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Neville. Fue entonces cuando vieron que tenía la varita cogida apunto de usarla pero enfocada hacia el suelo.

- ¿Nay… quien os trajo aquí?

- ¡Parkinson, nadie te dijo que vinieras! ¡Sólo habías de venir tu!- Dijo apuntando a Harry con la varita.

- ¡Vale ya Nayra!- Draco se acercó más a Nayra.

- ¡Impedimenta!- Nayra apuntó al chico. Este cayó y Pansy fue hacia él igual que Blasie.

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa Nayra?! – Blasie se la quedó mirando, definitivamente no era ella. ¿Quién ataca así a su prometido?

Draco se estaba levantando cuando por la puerta aparecieron McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore.

- Debí imaginar que vendrías Harry… pero no creí que me encontraría esta situación.- Dijo Dumbledore sólo entrar. Se veía claro que Nayra no era ella y que Neville tan solo era un anzuelo.

- ¡¡La nota decía claramente Potter!!- Nayra seguía fría y con su tono de monotonía pero alzó su tonote voz.

- Señorita Malfoy sabe usted que…

- No, Minerva. Mírele los ojos…- la profesora afirmó.

- ¡¡¡Nayra por Merlín!!! ¡¡Haz el favor de dejar de decir burradas!!- Draco ya se había levantado.

- No, señor Malfoy. No se acerque. El impedimenta sólo era un aviso.- El profesor Dumbledore miraba fijamente a la morena que tenia delante. No era la misma alumna de siempre y lo sabía.

La chica cogió a Neville.

- Sólo Potter. Calle Privet- Acabó de decir esas cuatro palabras cuando se oyó otro "¡PLAF!" y tanto Neville como ella desaparecieron.

Dumbledore accedió a que Harry fuera a la calle Privet acompañado de Draco y de él mismo. Los otros fueron con sus jefes de casa a la escuela (a regañadientes y diciendo sus compañeros que tuvieran cuidado).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La calle estaba solitaria e iluminada por las farolas. Era tarde y no había ningún muggle por ahí rondando. Nayra había hecho que Neville volviera a la realidad.

- ¿Sabes Longbotton? Si Potter hace caso… quizás tú salgas bien parado…

- Pe…Pero…

- ¡Oh por Merlín cállate!- Nayra estaba detrás del chico apuntándolo con la varita.- Cuando venga ni un movimiento en falso.- En ese instante se oyó un tremendo "¡PLAF!" del que aparecieron Draco, Dumbledore y Harry. – Veo que eres muy cabezota. Tenías que venir solo. Te atendrás a las consecuencias…

- Nayra…- Dumbledore no se acercó. - Antes de hacer nada, dígame… ¿Por qué lo hace?

- Vaya… Albus… Me parecía evidente… Un ataque al Ministerio preparado por la mismísima Bellatrix Black… El Señor Tenebroso ataca de nuevo…

- ¡¿Nayra es por lo de tus padres?!- Draco se había acercado.

- ¡Retrocede!- Dijo clavando un poco la varita en el cuello de Neville.

- ¡¿Es por eso?!- Draco se quedó inmóvil donde estaba.

- ¡Retrocede Malfoy! – La chica tenía los ojos más rojos que verdes.

- Hágalo Malfoy.- El rubio no lo hizo.

- Sabes que no estaba previsto…

- ¡¡Cállate no sabes nada!! – La varita se hundió un poco más a Neville.

- Pues explícalo.- Harry se había acercado más de lo previsto y Narya no dudó en apuntarle- ¡¡Crucio!!

- ¡¡Protego!!- Dumbledore fue mucho más rápido que la morena y protegió a Harry, que tan solo cayó al suelo por el impulso de los dos hechizos.- Nayra… No has de atacarle a él. Tiene razón y lo sabes… si no lo explicas no te podemos ayudar.

- Nayra… sabes que tus actos te llevaran consecuencias no muy agradables…

- ¡¡Callaros!!- Nayra había aflojado la varita en el cuerpo de Neville.

- Tiene razón…- Susurró Neville. – Además no estás sola, sea lo que sea pueden ayudarte…

- ¡Cállate!- la chica volvió a apretar el cuello del Gry. – No pueden hacer nada… Te pensabas que porqué él los hubiera matado no haría ninguna locura, ¿eh Malfoy?! Porqué fue Él quien los mató… No, no fueron los del Ministerio o los Aurores que estuvieron ahí… fue Él y Él es el primero en saberlo. – Nayra por momentos tenía menos verdes los ojos.

- ¡¿Nayra pero qué hablas?! Ellos fueron ahí, los atacaron y punto. No hay vuelta de hoja…- Draco hablaba con ella lo más tranquilo posible.

- Perdonad que me intrometa, pero ¿habláis del ataque al Ministerio?

- Si Potter, pensé que serias más hábil. –Se lo quedó mirando a los ojos- Un ataque y cuatro personas muertas… horas más tarde un regalo de cumpleaños… - Sonrió sarcástica.

- Tus padres y tu hermano estaban ahí…- suspiró Harry.

- ¡Si! Y Él los mató.

- No, Nayra, quien les atacaron fueron los ahí presentes y Él no estaba…

- ¡Usted callé, no sabe nada! ¡Él los envió a un suicidio!- Sin darse cuanta había soltado a Neville que fue corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde estaban los otros. – Él sabía lo que ocurriría…

- ¡Nayra no es cierto!

- ¡Seguían ordenes de Él y Él los envió ahí con ese plan en mente!- apuntó a Harry – ¡¡Y tu tienes la culpa de todo!! Si no existieras…

- ¡Finite! ¡Animo liqui !- Dumbledore se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder atacar a la alumna. Ésta cayó al suelo.- No te acerques Draco. - Del cuerpo de la morena empezaron a abrirse brechas y a sangrar. La sangre además sacaba humo. – No le pasara nada.- Dumbledore se acercó a la morena y tocó su pulso, este estaba agitado… normal… pero no pasaría nada.

* * *

WOLAS!

si ya se.. subi el capi basntanet rapido.., pero me aburria!! Espero q no os importe =D

Weno recibí algunos RR ande la gente se sorprendía de que Nayra no estuviera con Harry y en cambio estuviera con Draco… Yo os avise: **"las apariencias engañan"**. Cuando escribí el fic no me di cuenta (Si, pero no le di mucha importancia…) de que Harry y Nayra podrían inducir a pensar que ella y él tenían algo… pero bueno, el resultado tampoco me ha disgustado ;)

Respecto a algún RR o comentario que recibí: en ningún momento os dije que el chico q estaba con Nayra por las noches era moreno. Para los/las desconfiados:

Primer encuentro: _"En la habitación, todas ya dormían cuando Nayra cerró el libro y lo dejó, otra vez, debajo de la cama. Abrió las cortinas hasta entonces cerradas para que no la molestaran. Bajó a la Sala Común, para luego salir al pasillo._

_Ella iba con su camisa blanca de dormir que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y de manga tres cuartos ancha, pero no le importaba. Miró hacía la ventana y luego se acercó a la sombra (que claramente pertenecía de un chico) que la esperaba ahí. Se acercó más, hasta que él la tuvo en sus brazos."_ (Cap 6)

Segundo encuentro_: __"Pasadas ya las doce, Nayra guardó el libro y bajó a la Sala Común para poder salir de ésta._

_Como hacia alguna noche desde que estaba ahí, el chico la esperaba en la ventana, a contra luz. Ella se acercó a él mientras, él la abrazaba._

_- Eso te queda muy bien…_

_- Lo se…por eso me lo pongo- La voz de Nayra era muy distinta a cuando estaba con los de Slytherin._

_- Nadie te invitó al baile ¿no?_

_- No formalmente.- La chica jugaba con el pelo del chico, mientras este le hablaba y la tenia en sus brazos._

_- Pues yo lo hago formalmente. Nayra Malfoy te gustaría venir conmigo al Baile.- Dijo él poniendo una voz un poco seria. Nayra no respondió sino que lo besó tiernamente._

_-- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?_

_- Si…_

_Hubiera sido divertido de explicar si alguien los hubiera encontrado en esa situación, besándose. Pero nadie los molestó. Estuvieron un rato más besándose hasta que ella decidió volver a entrar para ir a dormir."(_CAP 8)

Y respecto que si he escogido a Draco como escape para que no se quedara con Harry es mentira, estaba escogido desde el principio, sino mirad:

_"Nayra ese día se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual y al bajar vio que Draco estaba solo en la Sala._

_- Hola…- Nayra vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello abarcado de color verde manzana._

_- Buenos días.- dijo Draco volteando para verla. Él llevaba unos tejanos y un jersey a tonos grises._

_- ¿Estamos solos?_

_- No por mucho rato…_

_- Draco…- la chica ya estaba al lado de Draco. – ¿Crees que les deberíamos explicar?_

_- No, ya se han dado una explicaron…_

_- Es errónea._

_- ¿Son felices?_

_- Si._

_- Pues ya est_._" _(CAP 4)

Y también:__

_"- Siento tener que… siento tener que ser yo quien te diga esto pero, Nayra, querida, tus padres han muerto, junto con… junto con Dan._

_Lo único que ocurrió en Nayra fue que se le paró la respiración, miró a Lucius a los ojos para saber si lo que decía era verdad y volvió a respirar._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- No se sabe aun… solo se sabe que fue en una misión…_

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_- Suponemos que esta madrugada…_

_El silencio se apoderó del aula. Nayra, de pie, miraba a Lucius sin verle. Y Lucius la miraba con preocupación en el rostro. Algo extraño en él._

_- Sabes que tienes la puerta abierta en casa… **que eres de la familia**…- la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron McGonagall, Snape y el director Dumbledore." _(CAP4)

En el anterior Texto no os he subrayado nada porque si os figasi hablan de que si les deverian decir la verdad, q no son primos o dejar q continuen pensando lo que quieran... En el segundo es evidente, ¿NO?

Bueno espero haberos convencido de que lo de Draco y Nayra ya estaba en mi cabeza y que Harry y ella no tienen na' que ver.

Ahora ya me pongo con vuestros RR:

**HITOMI FELTON:** Io no vui q em matis XD weno aki tens la continuació... i ara? q penses? jejej

Weno sorry per les faltes no mu vai mirar molt XD Petons!!

**LUZ:** WOLAS!! q encontraste algun moreno?? jejejej weno... q te parecio? espero verte cn internte prono!! Besos

**NATTY MALFOY:** WOLAS!!! No me aburres cn tus RR, me gustan ;) Weno respcto lo de Nayra -Draco creo q deberas empezar a creerterlo...jejej y el pq de Harry-Nayra pues... supongo q pq la historia lo pedia... ademas kizas mas adelante encuentres Tu sola la respuesta!

Te veo!! beosos!!

**LAURITA GRANGER:** WOLAS!!! de veras q te giusto tanto?!!! =D me aces feliz!! :D X cierto.. siento lo de tu comida...:$ la volviste a calntar o algo??:S... Respecto a q2u te guste con Harry... lo siento ...:( la historia cm a svisto ya taba planeada..

espero leerte pronto.

Y ya para acabar y antes de la publicidad, os queiro seguir recordando esto: _LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN…_ (Ahora no desconfies de to dios y digas "Desconfio de ti pq en un fik lo dicen" NO!!! Ni se os ocurra q me sentiria mal XD) weno ASIAS por los RR.

> **PUBLICIAD**

**DOS ENEMIGOS Y UN AMOR:_ "_**_WOLAS! este fik es una paranoia entre HITOMIFELTON y TAEKO. Es un DrG. No todos es Love ¬¬ sino q tmb, cm en los libros de JKR, aparece El-Q-Ud-Sabe y abra, simas no un poko de aventura... (o eso s pretende). NO se me dan bien los Sumary... xfi poner RR "_

Un summary bastante patetico, pero no sabia q poner...¬¬

**RESULTADOS DE UN TRABAJO DE POCIONES: _"_**_Draco y Hermione deben hacer un trabajo de pociones en vacaciones donde se conocen mejor y... ¿qué sucederá?... chapt 24 up! tengan piedad, es mi primer fic! reviews please!"_

su autora es Natty Malfoy

**EL DESPERTAR: _"_**_Ginny tiene sueños q le parecen demasiado reales. Frana es la protagonista de sus sueños y dl libro q Draco le prestará q para sorpresa suya esta basado en hechos reales... No soy muy buena para esto entrad y leed seguro q os empanis mejor. RR! Cap 5!"_

Es de mi hito-chan (me la apropie XD)... Hitomifelton

**ATRACCI"N: _"_**_API 16! q pasa cuando una muggle normal conoce a malfoy en una disco en la que ella trabaja y se enamora de malfoy? y si su mjor amiga es su novia? leerlo y veréis!amor, desengaño, aventura, traición y... LEED!R&R plisss!"_

de Iriaty Rowling.

**LA HIJA DE LORD VOLDEMORT: _"Je_**_nnifer Riddle tiene el mismo apellido que el-q-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero tendrán algo q ver?... su madre asegura q no. Quién sabe? Capitulo 13! RR!"_

Tmb de Hitomifelton cn la diferencia que este me lo lei enterito y os puedo asegurar q se la puede llegar a ofdira...¬¬ XD(q amiga tienes, eh, Hito-chan =D)

**VOLVIENDO A DESCUBRIRTE, SUFIENDO Y ¿AMANDOTE_?:"_**_Draco, un cínico potentado. Hermione, una desdichada joven sin libertad en su vida... Ambos en circunstancias totalmente diferentes, ¿volveran a conocerse?... Read & Review please!"  
_tro fik de Nattymalfoy

Weno yo ya Os dejo. Espero q me dejeis algun comentario Repecto el fik!!!

PETONS/Besos/Kisses

Taeko


	12. Capitulo 11

**WOLAS!!** q tl?? aki ace un momento llovia.. weno diluviaba XD.

Tengo q confesar q este capt no me gusta mucho como quedo, pero weno.. no se, opinad vosotros poneindo un RR (acpeto q me digais q es pesimo o mas q eso, pero decidme q tl.. pq toi pa borrar el siguiente... q solo le keda la correcion).

Luego os veo y os cointesto los anterirores RR.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

Neville, Harry y Draco ya habían tenido su revisión medica y habían sido dados de alta al instante. Por otra parte Nayra estaba inconsciente en una de las camas de la enfermería y no dejaban que tuviera visitas, necesitaba reposo y que nadie la agobiara en cuanto abriera los ojos… además, antes que nada debería hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y no había noticias de que Nayra tuviera algún cambio. Draco parecía que no le molestaba no tener noticias de ella. La que quizás más preocupada estaba era Pansy, al menos de cara al exterior. Blasie y la chica rubia se sorprendían y reñían a Draco por no preocuparse, pero no decían nada más.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville cada vez que se topaban con los Sly miraban si estaba con ellos Nayra, pero no estaba, así que suponían que aún debía de estar en la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión no hacia más que mostrarle pequeñas manchas borrosas que no le ayudaban a identificar el lugar. Cuando estos se decidieron a enseñarle bien el lugar supo que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela… no recordaba nada. Bueno, si… recordaba algo pero no mucho.

Se incorporó y se quedó sentada en la cama. Miró a su alrededor, las cortinas de los lados estaban echadas y delante suyo tenia una ventana que le mostraba que era de día.

- Que bien. Por fin te levantaste…- la señora Pomfrey acababa de llegar a su lado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes algo raro?

- Bien… estoy bien- Su voz sonó como siempre, heleada, pero como siempre.

- Tendremos que hacerte un chequeo.

La enfermera se fue un momento y luego regresó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho cuando un pequeño búho se acercó hasta él y le tendió un pequeño pergamino, que aunque era pequeño abultaba más que el pobre pájaro. Abrió el pergamino, era la letra de Pomppy.

"Nayra Malfoy acaba de despertar".

Dumbledore se levanto pausadamente, no tenia porque correr, la chica no saldría de ahí y menos si no tenia el alta medica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bueno, señorita Malfoy, está usted mejor de lo que esperaba… No creo que tarde mucho en volver a ir con sus amigos y a estudiar las materias que le correspondan.

Nayra sólo afirmó. No había hablado mucho, si podía respondía sólo afirmando o negando con la cabeza y si abría la boca era para responder monosílabos.

- Veo, señorita Malfoy, que esta usted mucho mejor…- Dumbledore acababa de llegar a su cama. Nayra afirmó con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, no recordaba muchas cosas y no quería hablar con nadie, pero sabía que si el profesor estaba ahí no era sólo para darle el alta.- Pomppy nos puede dejar a solas…- La enfermera afirmó y los dejó.- Bueno, Nayra, supongo que no debes de recordar mucho de lo que pas

- ¿Cuándo, ayer? No, sólo recuerdo haber estado en el Baile…

- No, el Baile no fue ayer… fue hace dos semanas…

- Tanto…- susurró.

- Creo que me debes alguna explicación ¿no crees?- Dumbledore se acercó a la morena y se sentó en una silla que tenia alado.

- No hay qué explicar. No recuerdo nada…

- ¿Segura?- la chica no dijo nada. Dumbledore la miró e intentaba buscar con sus ojos azules los de la chica, que había bajado la cabeza.

- Recuerdo haber tomado una poción y haber… haber hablado con Longbotton… y nada más.

- ¿Seguro? – la chica asintió. - ¿Por qué tomaste la poción?

- No se…- la chica calló.-…Supongo que por… porque… no he sabido aceptar lo se mis padres…- Dumbledore asintió.

- Habías de haber hablado con alguien… con el señor Malfoy si era necesario, además él se preocupa por usted…

- Lo sé… pero es algo mío, con lo que él no debe cargar.

- No creo que esto sea cierto…- la chica no respondió. El silencio inundo la enfermería. Uno, dos, diez… pasaron varios minutos hasta que el profesor rompió el silencio.- Sabes lo que has hecho ¿no? – La morena asintió- Por suerte, hemos hecho lo posible para que no tuvieses que cargar con las consecuencias…- Dumbledore se levantó y empezó a marcharse. – Esta noche la pasara aquí, mañana volverá a su Casa con los suyos.

El profesor estaba apunto de salir.

- ¿Por que?- Dumbledore volteó.- ¿Por qué me han sacado del lío en que yo me he metido? ¿Qué interés tiene usted?

- ¿Qué interés tenias tu en tomarte la poción? ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabias que con eso no solucionabas nada? – Dumbledore acabó de abrir la puerta y se fue dejando a Nayra sumida en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de pociones daba su fin. Por suerte, ésta vez, Neville había logrado hacer bien la poción, sólo faltaba que Snape la cualificara bien.

- ¡Malfoy!- Harry se acercó al rubio.- ¿Cómo está Nayra?

- ¿Qué interés por ella?- preguntó arqueando la ceja y mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

- Solo quiero saber como esta.-Pregunto ya a la defensiva Harry.

- No se sabe nada, Potter.

- Vaya…- susurró el moreno.- Espero que se recupere pronto…- susurró aun más. Volteó y se fue donde Ron y Hermione le esperaban.

- ¿Qué quería Potter?- Preguntó Pansy yendo hacia el rubio.

- Saber como esta Nayra…- Dijo con pesadez.

- ¿No se sabe nada aun?- el chico negó. Blasie se unió al grupo.

- Draco, Snape me ha dicho que entres, quiere hablar contigo.- Asintió entrando de nuevo en el despacho del profesor.

- ¿Quería verme?- Dijo desde la puerta acercándose a la mesa del profesor.

- Si. Me acaban de informar de que Nayra despertó hace una hora… puede ir a verla.

- Gracias.

El chico salió del aula, subió a la torre, dejó sus libros y cogió el libro que Nayra más acostumbraba a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se la veía bien, estaba metida en sus pensamientos, ¿Recordaría algo? No, después de lo que le contó Dumbledore, no. Al menos no recordaría nada de cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la poción…

Flash Back.

- Señor Malfoy, le esperábamos.- Harry y Neville también estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Él había ido ahí con su jefe de casa. – Tome asiento, por favor.-Dumbledore le señalaba una silla delante de la mesa que separaba el director, la subdirectora y en esos instantes a su profesor de pociones, de Harry y Neville

Acaba de tener su chequeo y de saber que Nayra no podría recibir ninguna visita hasta nuevo aviso. Que le mantendrían informado a cualquier cambio de la chica, pero nada más.

- Respecto a lo ocurrido hoy, hemos de darles la correspondiente explicación. Nayra Malfoy no estaba bajo lo que podríamos llamar una conciencia total de sus actos. Ustedes tres fueron los que estuvieron con ella en el baile, antes de lo ocurrido y durante lo ocurrido.- Dumbledore se refería al ataque de Nayra como 'lo ocurrido' no queriendo darle mucha importancia.- Nos gustaría que nos dijeran ¿Qué vieron, ustedes, de diferente en la señorita Malfoy?

- Sus ojos…- Harry fue el primero en responder a lo que Dumbledore asintió.

- Si, Harry, sus ojos se tornaban por momentos rojos… pero me refiero a que si vieron alguna actitud o actividad distinta en ella.

- Quiso hablar conmigo…- Dijo Neville agachando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Algo más?- Dumbledore miraba con fijación a Draco a lo que él le aguantaba la mirada.

- Señor Malfoy, usted estuvo antes del Baile con ella, puesto que era su pareja…- Dijo Snape, a lo que Harry y Neville se voltearon hacia el rubio sorprendidos.- ¿Vio algo distinto en ella?

- Sabemos que la señorita Malfoy faltó a las clases de la mañana…- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- ¿Sabe usted por qué? ¿Y dónde estuvo?

- No, no lo se. La vi antes del Baile. Sólo una hora antes, entrar en la Sala Común, subir metida en sus pensamientos y no verla más hasta minutos antes del Baile.

- ¿Qué cree usted que hacia?

- No lo se, profesora, no soy más que un estudiante…- Dijo con cierto rencor en su voz.

- ¿Señor Malfoy, alguien más a parte de usted vio o estuvo con la señorita Malfoy antes del Baile?

- Si, algunos Slytherin's.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo. Al rato agradeció la asistencia de Neville y Harry en esa reunión e hizo quedar a Draco y Snape para hablar a solas con ellos.

- Draco… suponemos que Nayra se tomó una poción que la hizo actuar de esa manera…

- Los efectos que esta produce- Continuó Snape,- varían según la persona y según lo bien hecha que este, puesto que cuesta mucho de hacer. Pero las personas que la toman, luego no recuerdan ninguno de sus actos bajo los efectos de la poción.

- Por los análisis hechos, la poción estaba más que bien hecha… suponemos que ella sidra de esta, pero algo podría no salir como creemos.- Draco escuchaba callado las explicaciones de los profesores.

- El efecto de la poción, es evidente, haces actos que no harías, pero quieres hacer. Además, estos, son controlados por una tercera persona…

- No sabemos quien es ella, pero seguro que fue ella quien preparo la poción… nos ayudaría que nos dijeras ¿que crees que inducía a Nayra a tomar esa poción?

- Ella misma lo dijo… lo que le paso a sus padres… murieron.

- Eran Mortifagos, - afirmo Dumbledore.- seguidores de Voldemort, seguro que sabían lo que les podría ocurrir…

- Si, pero ella no tenia la culpa de nada… Que sus padres fueran sus seguidores no implica que ella lo sea también y mucho menos que aceptara que ellos murieran por esa causa.

El despacho se silencio. Draco tenia mucha razón en sus palabras, que unos padres crean y hagan una serie de actos, no quiere decir que los hijos sean iguales…

- Draco, cuando Nayra se despierte podrás irla ha ver, no antes. Cuando se despierte necesitara estar con la máxima calma posible…Además, no recordara ninguno de sus actos…- Draco asintió y salio del despacho.

Fin del Flash Back

- Hola…- Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica volteó para ver al rubio.

- No recuerdo nada… pero no creo que hiciera nada bueno… Dumbldore me saco de algún lío…

- Ya… pero no te preocupes…

- Draco… no se que hice… solo…- Nayra se encogió, abrazó sus piernas, aun sentada en su cama y miró la ventana.- Sólo se que me gustaría saber qué hice…

- No te preocupes…- Draco se sentó en su cama y la abrazó. La morena se lo miró. Ese gesto no era normal ahí, en ese momento, por la mañana…

- ¿Tu sabes que hice?- Draco no contestó.- Lo sabes pero no lo dirás…

- No, no es el momento.- La chica sinti y volvió a mirar la ventana.- Dime, porque lo histe…- Nayra no contestó. Draco podía esperar alguna respuesta durante mucho tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Se levanto de la cama, le dejo el libro y se marchó. – Luego nos vemos.

* * *

Sigo aki!! (o no.. kien sabe? XD)

**HITOMIFELTON:** Q TL LAS REBAJAS XD?!! ya se q soi un sol.. soi el sol q ilumina al musno y de paso el q se agotara y dejara de existir aciendo q el mundo se quede helqado por la cual scosa la raza humana se exingira (sino lo a aexo antes..) -- toi filosofa se nota?!!! XD

X cierto!! exigo o cm se diga: la continuacion de tus dos escritos q tu i io sabemos!!: sino... no se ia veremos XD

Te veo mañana... BYE

**NATTY MALFOY:** Diste en el calvo!! taba poseida XD eres bruja?! t da clases Slybill Trewanley?? jeje {Asias Lauriata :S no me acordaba del nombre}.. Respecto tu indirecta... bastanet duirecta.. pues.. no se, q opinas .. lo lie o no? ia me diras q ;) te veo.

BESOS

**LAURITA GRANGER:** Actualice prointo mas por ti q por mi, espero q t guste... respecto todas tus alavanzas solo puedo decirte q Asias (imaginame como un tomate a pleno sol. asi toi)

Nos vemos y felices vacaciones!!

Weno, asta aki por hoy.

Asias por leerme y leer tmb (si kereis Xd no puedo obligar.. o si?oO) **_Dos enemigos y un amor_**. Ta wapo, aunq lo diga una de sus autoras..¬¬

PETONS/Besos/Kisses

TAEKO


	13. Capitulo 12

> **CAPITULO 12**

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Nayra había recuperado la conciencia. Era la época que la mayoría de estudiantes odia y maldice… época de exámenes de fin de trimestre. Algunos alumnos iban a todas horas con algún libro bajo el brazo y repasando los últimos detalles del tema o, simplemente, haciendo el estudio de ultima hora.

Lo que mantenía a los alumnos en pie era el pensar que después de los exámenes llegarían las vacaciones de Navidad. Pensar que esas dos semanas de exámenes sólo tenían clases por las mañanas, alegraba a unos (porque podían estudiar por las tardes) y desesperaba a otros (porque les recordaba que tenían que estudiar).

Día tras día y examen tras examen, se acercaban más las vacaciones y los sentimientos de ser 'lieberados' eran mayores que los de ser 'presos' por los exámenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡Y por fin el último examen!!- Ron salía lo más contento posible de la Sala común, sólo quedaban un par de horas y seria libre de esos malditos libros que además de absorberle a él, absorbían a su chica, no dejando, ni siquiera, que la besara…

- Tienes razón… el último… pero el peor…- Harry y él habían ido hacia el comedor. Como esos días atrás Hermione, bajaba muy temprano, desayunaba y se metía en la biblioteca, dejándolos solos.

- No me digas eso… si ya se… toca pociones… pero…- Decía en medio de un puchero.

- Es el último…- intentó animarlo Harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Pansy aun esta arriba Nayra?- Dijo Draco mientras la rubia acababa de bajar el último escalón.

- No, bajo hace un buen rato. Me despertó y dijo que se iba…

- Seguramente ha ido a la biblioteca para hacer un último repaso.- Blasie tenia razón, los días en que había exámenes, Nayra iba a la biblioteca antes del desayuno, desayunaba con ellos y luego hacia el examen. A lo hora de comer, comía con los Sly y se metía otra hora en la biblioteca igual hacia en la noche. La verdad es que luego ya no cogía más el libro.

- Pues entonces bajemos…- Sugirió Draco ya en la puerta de la sala.

En la puerta del Gran comedor les esperaba la morena, tenía el libro de pociones en la mano derecha y en la otra tenia un pergamino medio arrugado.

- Buenos días Nay.- Dijo Pansy poniéndose a su lado y entrando junto con los otros al comedor.

- Buenos días.- Dijo tendiendo el pergamino a Draco.- Me parece que lo tienes que leer.- Draco afirmó y mientras se servia jugo de calabaza y se lo tomaba se leyó el pergamino.

- ¿Crees que lo pueden hacer? – preguntó Nayra cuando Draco acabó de leer el pergamino.

- no se, la verdad. Además tu eres la genio en pociones…

- Ya, pero de ésta desconozco si esto se puede saber con tal prueba…- Nayra cogió una tostada.

- Si, ya… pero creo que si con una simple se puede hacer ¿Por qué con ésta no?

- Ya, pero ésta no es sencilla…- Pansy y Blasie miraban a los dos Sly desde delante y no entendían nada de lo que decían.

- ¿A caso os habéis inventado algún código secreto?- Preguntó Blasie medio en broma medio en serio.

- No. - Dijo Draco.- Solo hablábamos…

- De esto.- Terminó Nayra señalando el pergamino que aun estaba en posesión de Draco, el cual les tendió para que leyeran.

- No es seguro que lo puedan hacer… el libro no dice nada. - Dijo mostrando el libro que había dejado a su lado.

- Pues, la verdad, yo tampoco…-Dijo Pansy.

Al rato llegaron los búhos del correo y dos de las aves se dirigieron a la morena. Una de ellas le cayó en la cabeza puesto que, a la vez que caía una ella intentaba coger la otra.

- ¿De quienes son?- Preguntó interesada Pansy.

- Pues… una de… del profesor Dumbledore y la otra de…- No dijo de quien era, solo tendi la carta a Draco.- Dumbledore dice que no, que la prueba no solucionará nada, y que _"por lo tanto, señorita Malfoy, hacerle la prueba seria una absurda perdida de tiempo para usted y para el ministerio. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, no podremos saber quien o que le hizo la poción para que usted la tomara."_ Y firma con un "_Felices Navidades_"…- dijo lo último en tono irónico.

- Asi que … no podremos saber quien te dio la poción para que … mataras a Potter y darle las gracias…

- Ya, pero a la vez que mataba a Potter, según la nota, ella también moría…- Dijo Blasie recordando lo que ponía en el pergamino.

-¿Qué dice tu padre?- Preguntó Nayra haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de los dos chico y refiriéndose a la otra carta.

- Quiere saber cómo estas, que sepas que él ha hablado con el Ministerio y que averiguará lo que pueda para saber quien es el culpable de todo…- Dijo tendiéndole la carta.

- Pues me parece bien, pero… ahora más que averiguar quien o qué hizo la poción… tenemos que irnos ya o no llegamos al examen.- Dijo levantándose, cogiendo las cartas, la nota y su libro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Dejen las plumas.- El profesor Snape estaba detrás de todo de la clase.- El examen se ha acabado. Dejen encima de mi escritorio las muestras y el escrito con el nombre y la casa a la que pertenecen.

Los alumnos hicieron lo que el profesor les dijo, luego volvían a sus asientos, recogían todo y salían del aula.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido?- Dijo Pansy en cuanto Nayra y Blasie salían.

- Bien y a vosotros.- Dijo Blasie empezando a salir a los jardines.

- También.- Respondió Pansy sonriendo.

- Draco, Nayra y vosotros.- Nayra asintió mientras Draco contestaba "Bien".

Estaban delante del lago, que estaba completamente helado y algunos alumnos patinaban en él, cuando se oyó un tremendo chillido. Los Sly's voltearon para encontrar a dos Weasley's peleando mientras Hermione y Harry no sabían qué hacer. Nayra se acercó a los pelirrojos y los separó.

- Si queréis mataros este no es el lugar…- Dijo mientras los dos la fulminaban con la mirada.- No soy Prefecta ni falta que me hace… pero, no quiero ver como dos integrantes de una misma familia se matan y no me dejan disfrutar del fin de los exámenes.- Dijo Nayra impasible y con su voz fría.

- No te metas donde no te llaman.- Soltó de repente Ron.

- No me llamáis, ni falta que me hace… pero no quiero que me fastidien mi tiempo libre dos pelirrojos con ganas mutuas de sacarse las tripas… aunque, pensándolo mejor.…- dijo saliendo de entre medio de los hermanos.- … Seria divertido ver como dos Weasley's se matan.- En ese momento Hermione reaccionó.

- Vale, chicos, Malfoy tiene razón, se han acabado los exámenes… porque no os mata… digo, porqué no lo disfrutáis.- Ginny volteó visiblemente enfadada y se fue. Hermione no sabia si seguirla o quedarse con su novio. En se momento Nayra la empujó dirigiéndola hacia la pequeña Weasley.

Las tres entraron en el castillo. Nayra se fue hacia la biblioteca y las otras dos chicas hacia la torre de Gry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pretendías sacarle las entrañas, Ron…

- Harry, sabes perfectisimamente lo que opino y esto…

- ¡No! Ron. Esta vez no estoy de acuerdo contigo… parecías… parecías un loco ¡Es tu hermana!

Ron quedó callado. ¿Se había pasado? Seguramente que Ginny estuviera pegándose el lote con Dean en el aula de Transformaciones mientras el chico le sacaba la capa… no era motivo para que él se enfadara. Ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hacia… ¡pero era su hermana pequeña!

- Harry… es mi hermana…

- Si, Ron es tu hermana, pero eso no te da derecho a intrometerte en su vida… tiene ya 16 años.

- Si, pero Dean…

- Dean y ella pueden hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando los dos estén de acuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ginny sabes que lo hacia para que…

- ¿Para que Herms? ¡Es mi hermano y es mi vida, no la suya!

- lo se… pero…

- No hay peros… si me quiero liar con Dean, con Harry o con… con… Malfoy - Hemrione permanecía callada- lo haré y él no tiene porque decir nada o… ¡o pegarle! ¡Es mi vida!

- No, si ya se que es tu vida… pero él …

- Él quiere controlarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ron, da gracias a que Nayra se ha puesto entre vosotros… ibas a saltara a la yugular… como hiciste con Dean…

- ¿Y?

- Venga Ron… no seas burro… ¡ibas a matarla!

- No seas tonto… ¿como iba a matar a mi hermana?

- Potter tiene razón… la pena es que no hayáis continuado…- Dijo Draco mientras pasaba por ahí para entrar en el castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Pero Ginny cómo quieres que crea eso?

- Hermione te digo la verdad…

- Lo vi…

- ¡Oh! ¡Genial!

- No Ginny, yo te digo lo que vi: tu y Dean pagándoos el lote en el aula de Transformaciones. Y luego él te sacaba la capa…

- ¡¡¿Qué yo qué?!!

- Eso Gin.

- ¡Hermione Granger! ¡¡¿Se puede saber cómo narices crees que yo, Virginia Weasley, iba a liarme con Dean en el aula de Transformaciones que esta en un perfecto segundo piso; cuando estaba en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras?!! ¡¡Además que una esta mirando el Norte y la otra al Sur!! - Ginny tenía razón… como… pero ellos (Harry, Ron y ella misma) lo vieron. – ¡¡Además ya estabais en el lago cuando yo llegué!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una cripta lejos de las peleas entre hermanos, varias sombras escuchaban la voz de su Señor.

- Todo va con lo previsto… ahora queda esperar y eso implica que vosotros reclutéis a más brujos y brujas de sangre pura, para mis filas…

- Mi… mi Señor…- Un encapuchado bajito y con voz muy aguda hizo un paso mientras hablaba en medio de una reverencia – Hace cuatro semanas desde que dijo que la noche era la correcta para actuar y… nadie actu

- ¿A caso dudas de Tu Señor?- Dijo mirándolo fijamente. El encapuchado negó tembloroso.- ¿Hay alguien a caso que dude de Mi?- Nadie dijo nada. El encapuchado que había hablado temblaba cada vez más.

Voldemort cogió la varita que tenia bajo su túnica y con un "Avra Kadavra" mató al Mortífago. A todos se les cortó la respiración y mientras él volvía a su habitación un par de mortífagos llevaba el cadáver a otra sala.

* * *

**EI Q TL?!!!**

Si ia se.. actulice muy pronto... pero lo ago simplement por dos razones:

_1- pq este capt me trajo ( hasta q lo terminé, oy) de cabeza y me lo kiero sacar ia de encima.,.. pq sino lo borrare i con lo q me a costado..._

_2- pq estare unos dias sin poder escribir y tmb leer y por lo tanto no podre colgar fik... y no os avia aviasado asin q ia os aviso. En caunto pueda me pongo por el Word escribo y cuelgo! Lo prometo ;)_

Ahora ya os conytesto los RR:

**Laurita Granger:** ASIAS x los aimos, los alagos y los besos ;) jejej. Me gusta q te guste el fik. Espero leerte pronto!! 

> **Natty Malfoy: **Me encantan tus RR Son larguísimos =D q ilu!!! (Toi fatal... este capt me dejo la neurona atontada...=( si no lo taba ia XD)
> 
> Jooo io q creia q conocias a Trelawney (me ace ilu conocerla Oo toi mu mal, no??!!).
> 
> La verdad sobre el rumor del 7ª libro no tengo ni idea, solo se q Rowling dijo algo asin como que ella no dice q la saga de HP se termine en 7 libros ¬¬ aunq al principio dijo q solo habria 7 ¬¬ KIEN LA ENTIENDA Y TENGA PELAS Q LA COMPRE XDXDXD Lo que si se es q la 4ª peli tiene nuevo director : ;ike Newell es ingles y fue director de "cuatro bodas y un funeral" "Donnie Brasco" "La sonrisa de Mona Lisa". Tmb se que ya se a empezado a rodar (en abril) y q no la veremos hasta el 2005 :'(
> 
> Y después de toda la info q te parecio el capt? XD Nos vemos!!;)

**Hitomi Felton**: supongo q gracias por no matarme ni enviarme virus XD. Te veo lueg

1010

> **Elsa:** WOLAS!!!! Gracias por leer el fik y respcto lo de los Malfoy's q soin secos.. pues... claro!! Han de mantener las apariencias. Eso es lo primero de todo!! XD No, no se… salio asin ya veremos q es lo que pasa;) a lo mejor luego son mas lanzados o ... no XD kien sabe!!
> 
> Nos vemos!;)
> 
> * * *

Luego de los RR toca la publi.

Hoy, con o sin vuetro permiso, solo hare publi de un fik:

**DOS ENEMIGOS Y UN AMOR** y porque solo de este??? Pq tiene pokos lectores,... (sera q este tiene muchos¬¬ pero lo q cuenta no es la cantidad sino la caliad, y e de reconocer una cosa...:$ _/toi como un tomate/_ q sois mu majos todos! _/mas roja aun... devo parecer el pelo de los Weasley/_ y q me encanta teneros de lectores...:$:$:$:$ _/nunca mas dire na asin..:$ ara tengo mucho calor..:S_/)

A lo que iba: el fik es un DRACO- GINNY en el que ademas de ver los problemas de tal pareja (o no) encontramos unos conocidos de uno de ellos que tan metidos en un lio de narices (leer i sabréis de q va) realacionado con Voldemort...

Weno luego de la explicación, decirso q lo escribimos **Hitomi felton** i **yo** misma.

PETONS/Besos/Kises

TAEKO


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían dado su fin. Nayra las paso junto con Draco y su familia. Tuvo cuatro regalos: un libro sobre pociones de los padres de Draco; un vestido de Pansy; una pluma muy original negra pero con un hilo plateado que la bordeaba, de Blasie; y una pulsera a conjunto del collar que recibió de Draco. Ella también hizo regalos: a los padres de Draco (con él), a Draco, a Pansy y a Blasie. Parecían ser unas buenas Navidades…

_**FLASH BACK**_

-_ ¡¡No quiero que me toques, me oíste?!_

_- Pe…Pero Dan…- La niña tenia sus preciosos ojos verdes empañados en lagrimas._

_- Ya te lo dije! De-ja-me!- La chiquita, de unos cinco años, se fue asintiendo. Bajó las escaleras, pero al tener la visibilidad borrosa, por las lagrimas, se tropezó y se cayó… por suerte una mano la cogió a tiempo. Al voltearse vio unos ojos diferentes a los que había visto hasta el momento. Era… era muy grandes y… y de color azul clarito con destellos amarillos._

_- ¿Estas bien?- La mujer de largo cabello dorado (como pensó la niña) le regaló una amplia sonrisa. Ella asintió y se quedó mirando a la mujer. Parecía un ángel. – ¿Por qué lloras entonces? – La pequeña morena no dijo nada. – Hacemos una cosa…- Dijo secándole las lagrimas…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tu dejas de llorar y yo te dejo ir a jugar con mi hijo…_

_- ¿Los ángeles tienen hijos?_

_- ¡Nayra! ¡¡Quieres dejar de decir chorradas y dejar de molestar a la Señora!!- Dan había salido de su cuarto y estaba en el escalón de más arriba de la escalera._

_- No, tranquilo, Daniel, no me molesta. Sólo hablábamos.- Nayra reprimió las lagrimas y se las quitó con la manga de su vestido. – Tranquila.- Dijo otra vez la señora (ya sabia que no era un ángel) regalándole otra sonrisa.- No has de llorar. Ahora, lo que has de hacer es dejar de llorar.- Nayra asintió y restregándose los ojos para sacarse las ultimas lagrimas sonrió a la señora de cabellos rubios._

_- Madre, - Nayra volteó hacia la entrada. Ahí había un chico de su edad. También tenia el cabello rubio, iba vestido con unos pantalones verdes oscuros y una camisa blanca. – No quiero estar aquí…- Dijo un poco enfadado._

_- ¡Pues vete!- dijo Nayra.- ¡Si no te gusta mi casa no tienes porque estar!- No le gustaba que niños de su edad se metieran en su casa sin su permiso (el cual nunca concedía)_

_- ¡Nayra! ¡Es el hijo de nuestros invitados! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! ¡Y no me mires así!- La madre de Nayra había aparecido por detrás del niño._

_- Nayra, ese de ahí es mi hijo. ¿Porque no vais a jugar? Así os conoceréis...- Dijo la madre del chico sonriendo._

_- ¡¡Madre no iré con… con esa niña que no sabe, ni siquiera, bajar las escaleras!!_

_- ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Pide disculpas ahora mismo!_

_Al unísono se oyeron a los dos niños (que no estaban muy conformes con sus madres y lo que salía de su boquita) decir "Perdón"._

_- Vale, muy bien. Ahora Nayra, enséñale la casa a Draco y luego, si queréis, id a jugar al patio._

_- ¡¿Al patio?! – Dijo emocionada la pequeña._

_- Si, pero primero enséñale la casa._

_- ¡Vale!- la niña se volteó para ver al rubio.- ¡¿Corre a que esperas?!- Al ver que no se movía, la niña bajó el ultimo escalón que le quedaba y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Draco, le cogió la mano y lo arrastró hacia el segundo piso._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

- ¿Nayra, me escuchas?- Pansy además de hablarle, la zambaleaba de un lado para otro.

- Si. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién a muerto?

- ¿Muerto?- Dijo Pansy alucinando.- No, nadie. Solo que te estaba hablando y te fuiste a tu mundo.

- Eh… si. Puede. Oye, me voy al lago…- Dijo levantándose del sofá.

- ¿A estas horas? – dijo Pansy sin entender los actos de la morena.

- Si, ¿por?

- Es tarde, si te pillan te pueden llegar a castigar… no solo los profesores, sino los Prefectos…

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que ellos me tengan que ver?

- ¿A caso tienes una capa de invisibilidad?

- No.- Dijo saliendo de la Sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien se acercaba al lago, pero él no se dio cuenta. Había bajado hacia poco y ya estaba metido, de nuevo, en sus pensamientos.

Nayra vio la silueta del chico, se acercó sin que él volteara. Estaba detrás de él y no se había inmutado siquiera.

- Si te pillan…- La chica no pudo continuar, Harry había dado un vote de los que hacen historia y se había quedado de pie a pocos centímetros de la chica, la cual retrocedió un paso.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas ha hacer eso!- dijo Harry cuando su respiración le dejo.

- ¿El qué? ¿Intentar advertirte?

- No, ya sabes a lo que me refiero…- Nayra se sentó y Harry la imitó, sentándose a su lado.

- Tienes que estar atento… si hubiera sido un profesor…

- No empieces como Hermione…

- ¿Granger? –El chico asintió.- Pansy me dijo lo mismo…

- ¿Que Parkinson qué? – Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- No quiere que Slytherin pierda puntos.

El silencio los envolvió y pasaron un buen rato en silencio y mirando el lago.

- Malfoy… antes de navidades separaste a Ron y Ginny cundo estaban en plena discusión… ¿por qué?

- No se… supongo que… que siempre he odiado las peleas entre hermanos… y me da igual la casa a la que pertenezcan… nunca me han gustado…

- ¿Tu tienes hermanos?

- Si, muerto… se llama…

- Dan…- Harry acabó la frase de la morena. – Lo se por cuando te tomaste esa poción… Hablaste de tus padres y de un tal Dan.

- Si… bueno… pero él… digamos que no me importó que muriese…

- Es decir, odias las peleas entre hermanos, pero no te importa que Dan muriese…- dijo Harry sin convencerse mucho de lo que decia.

- Si. Es que su actitud cambio cuando… bueno cuando pasó a los 18, puesto que yo era pequeña y no podia hacer las mismas actividades que él… y… quedé… pues, como un Sangre Sucia a sus ojos…- Harry no comprendía muy bien las palabras de la chica. En cambio, Nayra sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba. Dan cambió de actitud cuando su Lord lo aceptó en sus filas.

- Malfoy… Malfoy… - Harry la zambaleó.

- ¿Si? – Ya era la segunda vez en esa noche que la sacaban de sus pensamientos.

- Estabas…

- En mi mundo, ya.

- He oído ruidos. - Se levantó.- Será mejor esconderse.

Se metieron entre la primera y la segunda fila de árboles del Bosque Prohibido y Harry tapó a Nayra (y a él mismo) con la capa de Invisibilidad.

- ¿Qué haces?- susurró la Sly.

- Calla. Es una capa de invisibilidad.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la silueta de alguien apareció y se acercó al lago. Parecía que buscaba a alguien o a algo.

Nayra se salió de la capa de Harry.

- No te dejes ver…- susurró a Harry.

- Pero…- Ella lo ignoró y camino en dirección a la persona que estaba ahí.

- ¿Draco?- El rubio volteó hacia ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pansy dijo que habías venido…

- Necesitaba salir…

- ¿A estas horas?

- Si.

- ¿Sabes que si te pillan te pueden sacar puntos?

- No seas como Granger, ¿quieres?- Los dos Sly estaban muy juntos. Al decir eso Draco puso mala cara y ella siguió.- ¿Sabes? Estuve recordando l a primera vez que te vi, de pequeño…- había bajado la voz para que Harry no escuchara. Y Draco, sin saber que el Gry estaba viendo todo desde detrás de un árbol y con su capa de invisibilidad, abrazó a la morena por la cintura.

- Aun recuerdas ese día tan fastidios? "¡¿Corre a que esperas?!" – Dijo imitando la voz de una niña pequeña.- Casi me arrancas el brazo…

- No me dejaban ir muy a menudo al jardín…- La morena no pudo acabar la frase, puesto que Draco la había besado. Un beso largo en el que Harry aprovechó para salir de su escondite y regresar al castillo, sin creer lo que veía. Nayra abrazó a Draco por el cuello. Se separaron para coger aire y continuaron el beso donde lo habían dejado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la noche de llegada a Hogwarts, empezaban las clases. Gryffindor con Ravenclaw tenían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras Slytherin y Hufflepuff tenían Herbólogia.

- Blasie, ¿Cuándo hay el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch? - Preguntó Draco en cuanto Blasie bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio. Nayra estaba al lado del Sly. Estaban sentados en el sillón. Blasie, por su lado, aun no estaba muy despierto.

- Mañana…- Dijo antes de bostezar.- ¿Por? – Ninguno de los dos Malfoy le contestó, ya estaban a lo suyo.

- Gané. Ahora dame lo que es mío. – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Ahora o después?

- No, no, ahora. – Nayra junto los labios y la lengua con los de Draco, dándole un beso de película.

Blasie se quedó mirando la escena, ellos nunca daban muestras de efecto delante de ello. Bueno, en realidad… cuando se habían enterado de que eran pareja ya era el Baile de Navidad, pero cuando por vacaciones habían quedado, no habían dado ninguna muestra de afecto…

- Ya esta…- Dijo Nayra despegándose,- ya tienes tu premio.

- ¿Apostando besos matutinos?- Dijo Pansy al lado de Balsie, nadie se dio cuanta que ya había bajado.

- Si, más o menos. – Dijo Draco levantándose del sofá con lo que Nayra lo imitó.- ¿Vamos a comer?- Dijo para evitar que el beso fuera el tema de conversación del día.

Con lo que salieron de la sala y bajaron al Gran Salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Que si Ron…

- Pero Harry…- Reprochó Ron sin mucho éxito. Harry estaba muy convencido de lo que decía.

- Estaban pegados, muy pegados…

- Eso no puede ser son… - Seguían discutiendo cuando, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la Sala Común.

- ¡¡Ron, que se estaban dando el lote!!

- ¿Quienes?- Preguntaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez, que los estaban esperando delante de la chimenea.

- Los dos Malfoy – Dijo Ron sin dejar que Harry ni si quiera pudiera abrir la boca.

- ¡¡Qué!!- Preguntaron las dos con los ojos como platos.

- Ya se, ya se… pero los vi.- Dijo Harry un poco desesperado, nadie le creía...

- ¿Como? – pregunto Ginny volviendo de su shock.

- Pues ayer… por la noche, cuando baje al lago. Estuve con Nayra y luego vino Malfoy y al pensar que podría ser un profesor nos escondimos. Nayra salió de donde estábamos hablaron y se dieron el lote.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Draco voy un segundo a la Biblioteca y vengo.

- Vale.- Nayra, en vez de ir donde le dijo a Draco, se paró en las escaleras por donde algunos alumnos bajaban. Al rato vio a quien quería ver.

- Potter, ven.- Harry dudó un segundo, pero luego asintió y despidiéndose de sus compañeros la siguió.

Fueron en dirección a un invernadero pero no llegaron a él.

- Potter,- dijo volteándose hacia él.- De lo que viste ayer ni una palabra.- Harry puso cara de 'yo no he sido' la cual cosa lo delató- ¡Por Merlín Potter! ¿A quien se lo dijiste? ¿Al Trío de Oro?

- Y a Ginny…

- Pues que no salga de ahí…- Dijo marchándose para volver a entrar.

- Espera.- Nayra paró a los cuatro o cinco pasos y volteó para verle.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu… y… tu y Malfoy qué sois?

- No me digas que ayer no te diste cuanta…- Viendo la cara de Harry era evidente que no.- ¿Te creías eso que se rumorea de que somos primos?

- Eh… pues…

- ¿Dónde ves nuestra semejanza, Harry?

- ¿Harry?… eh… pues… no se…

- Venga… tampoco es tan difícil.

- Si, claro. Primos no sois…

- Ayer se vio bastante claro. – Harry no movía ni un músculo.- Somos pareja.- Harry se quedó perplejo.- Bueno… pues: adiós.

- Eh… si.

- Y que no salga de ahí…- Dijo ya volviendo al castillo.

* * *

Lloraré....:'( Wuààààààààààà Cada vez tengo menos lectoras :'( Wu

se q el fik no es muy weno, pero... tanto?!!!! juer... weno es igual... de moemnto hasta q nadie me diga q es pesimo y q le hace daño verlo o leerlo de lo malo q es, no lo descolgare.

**HITO-CHAN!!!** acabo de recibir tu perdida XD, pera q la cnt (22.09) XD. ME alegro de q el capt t gustara.

nos vemos tomorrow XD (se escribe asin???)

**Natty Malfoy:** WOLAS!! sigo en las mismas cuidate, eh!!

y no importa q el RR sea cortito, solo espero q t pongas wena ;) nos vemos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

ALA hasta ahi x oi.

Nos vemos cuiando regrese de ALEMANIA (mirar en la TV a ver si salgo!!! XD)

alo mejor asi me ago famosa y consigo q alguien lea mi fik XD

Weno. Adios WAPISIMAS

PETONS/Besos/Kisses

**Taeko**


	15. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

- ¿Crees que todo puede llegar a ser normal, cuando lo que crees que es la realidad se convierte en ficción y lo que creías que era ficción se convierte en tu realidad? – Pansy leía en voz alta la frase de un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca casi por casualidad…

- Cada vez que miras la Realidad puedes estar viviendo un cuento, un sueño o algo, que, ni siquiera, puedes estar pensado tu… o tu alma… o que se supone que algunos magos creen que existe…- Nayra continuó la frase del libro sin tenerlo delante.- Me lo leí unas cuantas veces de pequeña. – Dijo metiéndose de nuevo en un libro que ella había cogido de la biblioteca. Este, hablaba, de una antigua magia que ya casi ni existía…

- ¿Y crees que puede llegar a ser cierto?

- Pansy… ¿crees que puede llagar a ser cierto que los muggles lleguen a saber que existe la magia? – no contestó.- Cada vez que un muggle intenta ver la magia lo hace en sueños… pero cree haberla visto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mi Señor…- la voz de una mujer sonaba altiva, para estar hablando con su Lord…- El día que marcó para acabar con los Sangre Sucia se acerca…

- Tienes razón…- Su Lord se acercó mucho más a ella. Esta, estaba acostumbrada, pero le seguía dando mucho respeto…- Creo que es hora de tener una reunión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día, Gryffindor y Slytherin, tenían clase de pociones, pero por raro que parezca, Snape canceló la clase. El profesor nunca había hecho eso…

- Potter…- la voz más fría que conocía Harry sonaba cerca de él. Volteó y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Nayra más cerca de lo que había supuesto. – Tenemos que hablar…- dijo caminado en dirección contraria hacia donde iban todos los alumnos. Harry la siguió a distancia… pero la siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron y Hermione, habían llegado a la Sala Común.

- Ron aquí tampoco esta…

- Ya lo veo Herms…- dijo sentándose desesperado, no había ni rastro del moreno.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny entró. Los vio y sonrió.

- Hola…

- ¿Has visto a Harry?- preguntó Ron esperanzado.

- No… ¿por? – Hermione y Ron hicieron la misma cara de preocupación.

- Hace ya un par de horas que no le vemos…

- ¿Habéis buscado en la biliblioteca?

- ¡¡En la biblioteca, en el campo de Quidditch, en la enfermería, en … en todos sitios!!- dijo Hermione a la vez que Ron la abrazaba…

Ginny se quedó pensativa… se sentó en el sillón de delante de la chimenea…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Joder! Tampoco esta arriba… - Draco estaba enfadado. Habían buscado a Nayra de pe a pa en el castillo y no había señales de vida de la morena.

- Draco, tranquilízate… seguro que…

- …que todo tiene una explicación…- terminó Blasie la frase.

Se sentaron en los sillones de siempre. Draco iba pensando donde podía estar Nayra mientras Blasie y Pansy, no entendían donde se podía haberse metido… llevaban dos horas buscándola y ni rastro. El castillo era grande, si, pero tampoco para tanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡Menesteres!! – Ginny salió de su trance. Al chillar el nombre Ron y Hermione se la quedaron mirando…

- ¡¿Qué hablas?! – preguntó Ron acercándose a su hermana para que no tuviera que chillar y que la gente no escuchara.

- ¿Habéis buscado ahí? – Ron y Hermione se miraron y al unísono, negaron con la cabeza. – pues vamos.

Los tres Gry se levantaron y fueron hacia la sala. En esa sala habían hecho las reuniones de la Orden… mejor dicho, habían aprendido a utilizar hechizos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando, Umbridge, no les dejo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Creo que será mejor que los vuelvas a reunir… Si el profesor Snape no ha venido quiere decir que algo no va bien… además… temo que todo empezara dentro de poco…

- Nayra… se puede saber de que narices hablas… - Harry y la morena habían estado hablando durante dos horas de lo mismo y parecía que Harry no quisiera entenderlo. La Sly se fue hacia la puerta. Y antes de abrirla e irse, habló.

- No tardaran en atacar… necesitaras gente que te apoye…- y salió.

Harry se quedó… lo que la Sly le decía tenia sentido… pero… no, no quería aceptarlo. Era muy duro tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a eso que mató a uno de sus seres más queridos… Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero… tendría que reunir de nuevo el Ejercito de Dumbledore… Puso la mano en su bolsillo y notó la moneda que Hermione había diseñado para poder avisar a todos los del Ejercito… la sacó y puso la fecha de ese mismo día… y puso las 21.00…

Salió de la sala y se fue hacia el lago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Augh!- Hermione se paró en seco. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda…- El… digo… Harry ha convocado al Ejercito Dumbledore.…- dijo mirando la moneda.

Ron se acercó a ella y vio que era el Galeón que ella había inventando… miro la pieza y vio el día en que estaban y la hora que marcaba…

- Harry…- dijo sin creerse lo que había hecho su amigo.

Ginny se quedó mirando lo que decían y de repente empezó a correr hacia la sala de Menesteres.

La puerta de la sala se abrió pero no había nadie… se notaba que alguien había podido estar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Nayra!- Draco se levanto de un vote al verla entrar en la sala.

- Draco… no es el momento…- dijo al ver que el chico ponía cara de pedir explicaciones. Tal y como entró se metió en la habitación, se cambio de ropa y se fue hacia la cama. Una vez tumbada cogió el libro de la biblioteca y repasó unos hechizos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lechuza blanca de Harry, Hedwing, volaba encima de la cabeza de su amo…

- Hedwing, para de una vez…-dijo mirando el ave…- Estate tranquila… - el ave lo miró y paró en una roca que había al lado de Harry… ululó como si se preocupara por él…- No, no me pasa nada…  
- No es cierto…- la voz de una chica hizo que el moreno voltease… creía que estaba solo.- Harry, te pasa algo… sino, no estarías en la otra punta del lago, donde nadie viene… y menos aun habrías llamado al Ejercito… - la Gry se arrodilló delante de Harry y puso sus manos en las rodillas del moreno que las tenia a la altura de su pecho. - ¿Qué te pasa? – la voz sonaba más dulce que de costumbre.  
- Todo volvera… todo…  
- ¿Todo? ¿Todo el qué?  
- Lo que temimos… todo por lo que los seres que más quiero han muerto… todas las muertes… todo lo que se ha perdido regresará para volver ha quedarse en nada… o peor aun…  
- Harry…- la chica acarició la mejilla del moreno y él sintió la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos, de abrazarla y besarla… de que fuera suya… pero, ¿y si eso llevara a perderla también? No se lo podría perdonar, pero… inconscientemente la cogió en sus brazos…

La Gry se quedó sin palabras y lo único que hizo fue abrazar al moreno… nunca hubiera pensado que él haría tal cosa, y suponía que sólo era porque no estaba bien…

- Puede parecerte ridículo…- Dijo escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de la chica-… pero… tengo miedo… miedo a no volver a estar así…- La chica se sonrojó un poco.  
- Todo acabará bien… no has de temer por nada… sabes que los de la orden están contigo y que…  
- La Orden no servirá de nada si Él consigue lo que quiere… A mi…- dijo casi ineludiblemente.  
- No Harry, no lo tendrá… te lo prometo. No te va a tener…- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, por miedo a que de repente desapareciera. Ella también sentía la necesidad de hacerle notar que estaba ahí… que el miedo que el Gry tenia se podía desvanecer… que no todo acabaría mal…- Somos muchos… lo pararemos…  
- Su poder ha crecido…- dijo separándose de la chica.- Me guste o no, o le guste a Dumbledore o no… él puede llegar a ser peor de lo que mostró cuando Sirius muri  
La chica lo miró vio como el chico había cambiado… tenia razón, las cosas no iban bien y de pronto sin saber como él la besó. Al principio fue un beso tierno, luego apasionado y luego… luego el beso parecía ser el ultimo… parecía que todo se acabaría… que ese seria el primero y el último… que no se volverían a tener… La Gry empezó a llorar, el beso era la muestra de que no acabaría bien la cosa. Notaba en Harry su inquietud, su miedo y su… Ella comprendía mejor que nadie a ese chico y sabia que la cosa no iba a poder ir por… necesitaban el Ejercito Dumbledore.  
Harry se despegó de ella y le sonrió, ella también lo hizo, pero con lagrimas en los ojos. El chico sacó con una caricia las lagrimas de la Gry…

- Tranquila…- Harry la abrazó de nuevo…  
- Quiero estar contigo… - dijo ella en medio de un susurro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las horas y después de la cena, Harry se fue hacia la Sala de Menesteres…

Los miembros del Ejercito habían acudido allí sin entender mucho lo que sucedía… estaban todos, todos menos Harry… pasaron cinco minutos y la puerta se abrió haciendo pasar a el moreno que los había convocado.. Los chicos que hasta ese momento habían estado hablando y haciendo suposiciones de porque estaban ahí, callaron de golpe.

- Hermione, ¿Falta alguien?- la chica le pasó la lista. No faltaban más que los que se habían ido del colegio porque lo habían finalizado. – Si estas aquí, - Dijo mirando la lista y mucho más serio que de costumbre.- Es porque aun creéis que el Ejercito sirve de algo… - El silencio era de atención a las palabras del moreno.- Todos y cada uno de vosotros,. Sabe más de Defensa que los alumnos que cursan el mismo curso que vosotros… Es por eso que quiero pediros que el Ejercito vuelva a funcionar… Quiero volver a reuniros a todos para enseñar lo poco más que se… Los tiempos difíciles están a la vuelta de la esquina y como sabéis las cosas no pinan muy bien que digamos… Creo que es mejor volver a entrenarnos y estar preparados… - Miró a las caras de los chico, parecían entenderlo y estaban muy serios.- Si estáis aquí es porque pretendéis impedir que Voldemort- Al oír el nombre de Él algunos se estremecieron, otros sólo pusieron cara de terror y sólo tres personas continuaron con su postura normal.- Se haga más poderoso y que acaba haciendo realidad su ideología… Creo que es necesario que esto vuelva a funcionar. – Hizo una pausa.- Si alguien no quiere continuar puede irse…- Nadie se movió- esta vez la cosa puede llegar a los peores extremos…- Nadie se movió.  
- Harry, estoy contigo…- Dijo Neville. Al que se le juntaron la voz de Luna, Seamus, Ginny, Hermione, Ron en fin… todos.

* * *

Wolas, siento haber tardado... el fik lo escribi praticamente esta tarde... espero q os ya gustado.

**Hito-Chan:** Me alegro q te guste el flash back... son monos eh de pekes.. XD y de aki? q te parecio? q te sorpendio? q crees q pasara? me mataras? XD  
Q te vaya bien por Galicia!!!!

**Natty Malfoy**: Asais por los animos1 si es cierto lo que dices: _KIERO Q ME PONGAIS RR, PLIS, AUNQ SEAN PA DECIR HOLA, ME GUSTA, ADIOS, Q ASI ME PONDRE HAPPY_. jejeje

Resppceto al capt y las escenas romanticas q te parecio esta? =P jeje aki los personajes una vez estan encaramelados ala sigueinte estan como un trozo de hielo =S jejeje

Sabes aprendes muy rapido jeje a ver... ahora te voy a poner otra frase... (deja q piense)-- especial para ti: Draco t'estimo (Draco te quiero) -- facil? jejeje

Asias por leer y poner RR.

Ahora os ago publi, solo de mi nuevo fik :

**Lo que puede llegar ha hacer un libro**, solo tine dos capts , pero son kilometrikos XD no es broma, son largitos, pero weno. Espero q os guste, es un George-Hermione y iene un personaje q me encanta =D **EMILIY JUDITH WEASLEY**!!! jejeje la adoro!!! =D

Weno espero veros pronto!

**ENS VEIEM/Nos vemos/ see you  
PETONS/Besos/ Kisses**

**Taeko**

_PD: ESTIK FELIÇ!!! DANI PERDOSA SEGUEIX PRIMER I SCHUMY VA GUANYAR ESTAN JO ALLÀ!! =D_

_toy feliz!!! Dani Pedrosa sigue primero y Schumy gano tando yo ahí!! =D_

__

{lo puse en todos los fiks, pero es q toy mu happy XD} -- y muy chalada¬¬


	16. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

- La venganza es fría… y estos días son calurosos… quizás te ayude a refrescarte…- Harry salió de su ensimismamiento con un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna de arriba a bajo.

- ¿Harry?- Dijo Ginny.

Estaban en la sala de Menesteres… habían quedado ahí, a petición del Gry.

Este estaba sentado en un sofá, estaba sin apoyarse en el respaldo, con las manos entre las piernas y mirando fijamente el suelo.

- Ginny…- Dijo ya levantando la cabeza y mirando a la pelirroja que acababa de entrar. Ésta le sonrió cosa que él agradeció. No sabia porque pero esa sonrisa le ayudaba muchísimo.

- Escúchame… no puedes estar así…- dijo la chica poniéndose a su lado en el sofá.- Ron, Hermione… todos, están preocupados por ti… Desde que dijiste lo de el ED no has parado de estar en tu nube, sin casi hablar…- Ginny hizo una pausa y cogió la cara del chico para que la mirara a los ojos.- Sabes que Voldemort esta cerca y que es peligroso y todo lo que yo también se porque estuve con él ¿Recuerdas?- el chico asintió.- Pues no dejes que te saque el tiempo que ahora tienes… Te puedes preocupar pero no hasta el punto de dejar de vivir…- Ginny al ver que el chico asentía, lo abrazo.

- Te quiero…- dijo abrazándola también.

Cuando el abrazo dio su fin, ella le besó los labios.

- Y ahora dime ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

- Espera… faltan Ron y Herms…- dijo mientras la puerta se habría y aparecían.

Se separaron un poco.

- Harry, Ginny.- Dijo Hermione en forma de saludo al entrar.

- Ya estamos todos…

- si y ahora cuenta…- dijo la pelirroja.

- Os lo digo a vosotros antes de Dumbledore porque sois mis amigos y porque así estaréis al corriente y todo lo que se dice…- los tres asintieron seriamente.- Parece ser que Voldemort me envía mensajes telepáticamente de vez en cuando…

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- ninguno de los tres entendió muy bien lo que el moreno decía.

- Pues que…- la puerta de la sala se abrió de nuevo. Los tres Gry (todos menos Harry) se voltearon para ver quien era.

Se quedaron helados al ver el símbolo de la serpiente en la túnica de la capa y cuando miraron quien era el alumno a Ron, casi le da un pasmo.

- Vaya… no me dijiste que habría tanta gente…- dijo con su tono de voz frío, mientras entraba.

- ¿Qué hace esta aquí?- Dijo Ron enfurecido y sin comprender mucho.

- Lo mismo podría decir yo…- dijo fríamente.

- Nadie te invito.- dijo Ron cortante.

- En eso te equivocas Weasley…- dijo más fríamente todavía.- Potter tienes algo que explicar, ¿no crees?

- Si, si… Ron, la invite yo… y ellos tenían que estar. También tiene el derecho a enterarse…

- Pero es una Slytherin…- dijo Ron que estaba muy furioso, no comprendía como su amigo había invitado ha esa sala a un Sly.- Además de Malfoy…- dijo aun más enfadado.

- Potter creo que será mejor que hablemos cuando la gente sepa lo que es eso…- dijo Nayra volteando para salir.

- ¡No!- El moreno se levantó.- Ron ella se va a quedar y tu te vas a callar.- El chico se sentó donde antes estaba Harry, resignado. Su novia se sentó a su lado y Ginny permanecía callada.

- Esta bien… ella se queda, pero explícanos a que viene todo esto…- dijo Hermione.

- Malfoy… tu me dijiste que necesitaba gente…-Dijo Harry haciendo una pausa - Necesito saber como lo supiste…

- Potter, mis padres eran Mortifagos…- Dijo como si la cosa fuera evidente, pero con su tono frío.

- Y tú…- dijo en un susurro Ron.

- Vaya Weasley, tienes ganas de adivinar los futuros de la gente… porque puedo ayudarte en el tuyo…- dijo Nayra amenazante sin dejar su tono de voz, lo que hizo que Ron se levantara y sacara la varita para atacarla.

- Ronald Weasley dame la varita y siéntate.- Dijo cortante Harry, a lo que Ron obedeció a regañadientes.

- Bueno y que tus padres fuera Mor… Mortifagos…- dijo Hermione a Nayra.- No explica que le dijeses tal cosa a Harry…

- Y que tus padres fueran muggles no quiere decir que tu seas muggle ¿no crees? – Hermione no comprendió a donde quería llegar.- Es decir no todas las astillas se parecen a los palos…

El silencio invadió la sala.

- ¿tu puedes sacar información de Ellos? – dijo Ginny por primera vez.

- ¿Para que me maten? No gracias… ya he hecho demasiado…

- Pero…

- No. Además no tengo derecho a saber nada hasta los dieciocho…

- ¿Y eso?- dijo extrañada Hermione.

- No te dejan ser Mortifago antes, por lo que no tienes información a menos que tu familia lo sea y aun así sabes cosas ínfimas.

El silencio volvió reinar en la sala.

- No quiero ser desconfiada, pero… ¿Por qué nos ayudas?- pregunto la castaña.

- Mis padres murieron a manos de Voldemort. Además no os ayudo a vosotros…

- ¿No? – preguntaron los Gry a la vez.

- Os utilizo…

- ¿Que nos utilizas? – Ningún Gryffindor entendía nada.

- ¿Os pensáis que un Malfoy ayuda porque si a alguien? No me hagáis reír- dijo escupiendo las palabras.

- ¿Y por que nos utilizas? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

- No seas ingenuo Potter…diré y haré lo que me plazca, cuando sea el momento o cuando lo crea oportuno. - dijo saliendo dela sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Querida Nayra,_

_Sabes que al finalizar este curso queremos que tengas tu iniciación como Mortifago para que puedas servir, como nosotros, a Tu Señor. Por lo que, podrás conseguir más poderes de los imaginados y estarás sirviendo y haciendo honor a tu apellido._

_Como bien sabes luego de tu iniciación, se celebrará la boda entre tú y Draco Malfoy, por lo que queremos que sigas haciendo honor, ya no a tu apellido, sino al que te darán cuando te cases con Draco… el que ya hemos dado en Hogwarts._

_Sabes que esto es muy importante, haz honor a lo que somos._

_Tus Padres."_

- ¿Nayra, de quien es la carta? – preguntó Pansy cuando le entregó y ella se la hubo leído.

- De alguien ya muerto…

- ¡¿Lo vas a matar?!- dijo asustada.

- ¡No! No seas así… es de mis padres, que ya están muertos, ¿recuerdas?

- eh… ya- dijo sentándose y cogiendo el libro de Pociones.

La puerta de la Sala se abrió y apareció en ella Blasie más sonriente que nunca.

- ¡Hola!- dijo acercándose a Pansy- ¿estudiando para el examen de mañana?

- ¿Mañana hay examen? – dijo Nayra mientras subía a su habitación.

- ¡Claro que si! Lo dijo ayer el profesor Snape…- dijo la rubia indignada.

- ¿Qué dijo Snape?- preguntó Draco entrando en la Sala.

- Que mañana hay examen de pociones…- dijo Blasie sentado al lado de Pansy.

- A ya… ¿Y?

- Pues que Pansy esta estudiando y Nayra no sabia ni que había examen.- Draco la miró un tanto enfadado a lo que ella sólo alzó sus hombros y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vale… Harry no entiendo nada de lo que has explicado…- dijo Ron, más bien resignado. - ¿Ella te qué?

- ¡Uix! Ron, mira que eres duro de cabeza…- dijo su hermana, levantándose del sofá de la sala de Menesteres.- Ella habló con él y él luego decidió volver ha crear al ED, ya esta. Fin.- dijo bastante enfadada.

- y porque creéis que lo esta haciendo…- dijo Hermione más pasa si misma que para el resto.

- Sabe algo…- dijo Ginny.

- ¿El qué?

- No se, algo. Sino porque quiere ayudar.

- Por sus intereses, hermanita… ahora fuiste tu la que no escuchaste.- Ginny hizo una mirada de asco a su hermano y decidió que ya tenia suficiente y salio de la Sala.

- ¡Gin! ¿Dónde vas? – Dijo Harry un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la Gry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tu, eres de Slytherin, ¿no?- un niño de primer curso con la insignia de Sly se veía acorralado por una alumna de sexto y la pared. El chico asintió.- Pues ve a tu sala y dile a Malfoy que venga… a la chica.- El chico no se movió. - ¿A que esperas? ¿A caso crees que te lo pediré por favor? Y si no vuelves con ella te prometo que te las cargas…- la chica estaba visiblemente enfadada.

El chico salió corriendo hacia su Sala común, mientras la chica se apoyaba en la pared doblando una pierna, para poder apoyar el pie en la pared.

Al poco rato, el chico apareció con Draco.

- No te buscaba a ti…- dijo enojada porque el chico no le había hecho caso.

- Es que Nayra, no va a venir…- dijo Draco frío.

El chico de primer curso aprovechó y se fue. Esa chica le daba miedo.

- ¿Y por que no Malfoy?

- Porque no. ¿Se puede saber que quiere una Weasley como tu de ella?- dijo con repugnancia.

- No te importa Malfoy. Solo quiero que venga ella y no tu.- Volteó y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Profesores, hemos de hacer lo posible para que los alumnos sigan estando seguros, aquí, en Hogwarts…- dijo Dumbleodre, hablando a sus compañeros de trabajo que se hallaban en el despacho.

- Si, tiene razón… pero… ¿se sabe algo de Severus? – preguntó McGonagall, seria como siempre.

- No, aun no…- dijo sin perder la estabilidad en la voz.- Lo que debemos hacer es buscar algún sustituto al profesor mientras él no pueda hacer su clase…

El silencio surgió en el despacho. Ni profesores, ni cuadros, ni tan siquiera Fawkes decían nada.

Pocos minutos después, el cuadro de un antiguo director, habló.

- Podrían poner a la señora Pomfrey… es enfermera y sabe de pociones…

- Si, quizás… ¿pero y si ponen al alumno más destacado de su clase?- preguntó otro cuadro que estaba en la otra punta de la sala.

Los profesores se dividieron en opiniones, algunos creían que la idea del primer cuadro era más factible que la segunda y otros al revés; pero ninguno de los dos "elegidos" para el puesto, sabía como calificar, ni como prepararse una clase, ni nada…

- ¿Albus, no crees que lo más sensato es que tu, hagas esa suplencia? – dijo McGonagall saliendo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que los otros profesores asintieran.

- Eh… si, quizás…- el profesor no se esperaba eso. Pero siendo el director, él sabría como calificar y como manejar una clase y las cosas que comportaba ser un profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pasó con algún incidente irrelevante y llegó la hora de la cena. Ginny estaba bastante distraída a ojos de Harry. Ron y Hermione, no sabian que estaban juntos, aun, pero ellos no notaban nada de extraño en la pequeña de los Weasley's. en realidad notaban una sola cosa extraña: que a la hora de la comida no bajo, cuando le preguntaron dijo que se había quedado dormida, que no se encontraba bien.

- ¿Que hay de interesante en la mesa de Gryffindor?- preguntó Pansy a Draco que no dejaba de mirar para allí. - ¿Draco?

El chico estaba tan ensimismado que no oía a su compañera. Nayra miró hacia donde Draco y vio que no perdía el contacto visual con cierta chica de melena roja. Pasó de mirar a la Gry y miró al Sly, seguía mirándola y ella a él. Pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos para que perdiera el contacto.

- ¿eh? – dijo sólo volver ha su mesa.

- que tiene la Weasley que no tenga yo…- dijo Nayra sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

- Nada…

- Nada, no. Hay algo. – Draco miró a la chica y ella sólo evadió la mirada bebiendo de su zumo de calabaza. – Ya me lo contarás. – dijo en un susurro inaludible.

- ¡¡VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!- el grito provenía de la mesa de Gryffindor. A lo que todo el Gran Salón se volteó para ver que ocurría.

Ginny miraba al igual que todos a su hermano… no entendía que pasaba. Sólo sabía que acababa de oír a su hermano y que parecía bastante enfadado.

- ¿qué quieres?- dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

- SE PUEDE…- Hermione le tapó la boca, para evitar un escándalo mayor.

- Estabas en tu mundo, tu hermano llevaba rato intentado que le hicieras caso y… digamos que has pasado de él…

- Ah…- suspiró. Miró de nuevo a la mesa de Sly y vio cómo Nayra se levantaba y se marchaba, sola.

- …Bueno y que opinas… - dijo su hermano.

- Luego hablamos.- Dijo saliendo rápidamente de ahí con una tostada en la boca y dejando a ron bastante confundido.

- ¡Malfoy!- Ginny corrió tras la morena. Esta ni se giro. – ¡Malfoy espera!- dijo cogiéndola del brazo y girándola para poderle ver la cara.

- ¿Qué? – dijo cortante.

- No crees que nos debes una explicación…

- ¿A ti? ¿Por que?

- ¡A mi y a Harry y a todos! - dijo levantando más de lo necesario la voz.

- ¿Por lo de antes?- preguntó alzando las cejas, a lo que Ginny asintió.- No, no la debo.- dicho esto se fue.

- Malfoy…- Ginny la persiguió y le barró el paso a lo que la otra sólo se paró, la miró y se detuvo.

- ¿Y ahora que Weasley?

- ¿Te… te gusta Harry?

- ¿Potter? ¿a mi?

- Si, a ti.

- No me hagas reír…- Apartó a Ginny que se quedó distraída y se fue a su sala común.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días iban transcurriendo y se acercaba la fecha que el profesorado había dejado escoger una actividad al alumnado, puesto que así la relación entre las casas era más fuerte.

Los prefectos de cada casa se reunían, en el despacho de Dumbledore, ese mismos día para decidir que hacer ese día… Estaban ya todos ahí, sólo faltaban los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw.

- creo que deberíamos ir empezando…- dijo Pansy, aburrida de estar ahí sin hacer nada.

- Debemos estar todos, Parkinson. Es una decisión que tomamos todas las casa para unirnos…

- Si… unirnos…- dijo esta con desgana.- ¿Y crees que me apetece unirme contigo y el resto de leoncitos? – Suerte que Dumbledore, prometió no estar ahí más que para ver de vez en cuando como iban las cosas.

- Perdonad el retraso…- dijeron los dos prefectos al abrir la puerta.

- No, nada…- dijo Ron con una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno, tengo ganas de acabar ya con esto así que ¿qué hacemos?- dijo Draco, con ganas de que esa reunión diera su fin.

- Los Hufflepaff creemos que podríamos hacer alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo…

- Todo en el gran comedor…- acabó el otro prefecto.

- ¿una fiesta con payasos? – dijo Draco en tono de burla.

- No… para eso ya te tenemos a ti y a Parkinson…- dijo Ron.

- Vaya… pero si el Pobretón tiene ganas de hacer reír y todo… más te vale que tus bromas sean mejor que esta porque dan pena…

La tensión era visible y el ambiente era muy tenso… tanto que si entre Ron y Draco hubiera pasado un cuchillo este se cortaría.

- Creo que deberíamos seguir con el tema…- interrumpió el prefecto de Ravenclaw, con miedo a que se lo comiesen.

- Tiene razón…- interrumpió Hermione para que Ron y Draco dejasen las miradas matadoras.

- Los de Slytherin proponemos un baile y que las clases queden suspendidas…- dijo Pansy dándose aires.

Todos ante el comentario de Pansy asintieron, era una buena solución. Por la mañana nada de clases y por la tarde el Baile… no estaba nada mal.

Pasaron un rato más en el despacho hasta que llegó el profesor Dumbledore y pactaron que además de eso, la cancelación de las clases y el baile, la semana antes habría una salida a Hogsmeade para que todos pudieran comprar lo que quisieran. También pactaron que los mismos prefectos serian quienes adornarían el Gran salón y quines organizarían todo.

* * *

WOLAS DE NEUVO!!! cm me voi de vacas os he dejado este capt ;)

Hitomi... q decirte... q estas en mi casa???? ASIAS POR LEERLO y aver q te pareix este;)

Natty Malfoy: Tu kien crees q esta con Harry?=P jeje weno. Clase de Catalan: Espero que l'escola et vagi bé, perquè el que sén les meves vacances... tinc una tendinitis al peu :'( Espero que el colegio te vaya bien porque lo que son mis vacaciones... tengo una tendinitis en el pie :'( {es cierto}

WENO... Ens veiem/Nos vemos/See you soon

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	17. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Los días pasaban más rápidamente de lo que los alumnos creían… Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado a principios de verano. Dentro de no mucho habría la "Fiesta de las casas" tal y como la habían nombrado. La fiesta no era nada más que el Baile y el día libre de los estudiantes, la única condición que puso el profesorado fue que los alumnos de las casas fueran al Baile con parejas de otra casa, es decir, cada alumnos había de tener como acompañante a otro alumno de otra casa distinta. Claro esta, esa condición no gusto mucho, en especial a los Slytherin's. Algunos de los alumnos ya tenían pareja, preferían tener a algún sociable que algún alumno que no les cayese bien.

Fuera de Hogwarts, lejos de los muggles y lejos de muchas conciencias, Voldemort y sus seguidores empezaban a mover muchos cables… tenían algo entre manos… esos días, el ajetreo entre los Mortifagos era evidente pero discreto.

- Se-señor, - los ojos brillantes de una serpiente se clavaron en aquella Mortifaga que, sin alzar mucho la voz, se dirigía Él.- ¿Quería verme?

La sombra que aguantaba la serpiente se voleto y la miro, la escaneo sin que ella pudiera decir nada…

- Avisa a Lucius Malfoy… el juego empezará dentro de poco…- una escabrosa risa hizo recorrer un escalofrío a la Mortifaga de pe a pa, pero lo disimulo. Asintiendo, salió de la sala y se dirigió a un búho negro que la esperaba en su sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Harry…- el moreno miró la pelirroja que estaba abrazada a él. – ¿Estas bien? No pareces en este mundo…

La pareja estaba abrazada en el lago, sentados debajo de un árbol y disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

- Si… bueno…- el chico pensó mejor sus palabras.- No… - Ginny se salió del abrazo y miró a Harry.- Es que… desde que la ED vuelve a funcionar no ha pasado nada y… bueno…

- Te preguntabas si entonces la ED sirve para algo, ¿no? – El chico asintió.- ¿sólo ha de funcionar si ocurre algo? ¿A caso no ves que los chicos que la forman han avanzado mucho en Defensa, que eso los ayudara en un futuro?

- Ya lo se pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Él no ha dado indicios de atacar, de tener nada y…

- Y nada… has de seguir… creo que da igual si ocurre o no algo… al menos estaremos preparados… la chica sonrió y cogió la mano del chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Blasie, sabes donde están Nayra y Pansy? – el rubio levantó la mirada del libro que tenia delante y se estaba leyendo desde hacia un par de horas.

- Eh…- Blasie estaba estudiando para un examen – Creo que en su habitación. – el rubio asintió y cerró el libro.

Se levantó y se fue hacia las escaleras que daban al cuarto de las chicas. Llamó, más por cortesía que para esperar una respuesta. Entró y vio a Pansy pintándose las uñas y a Nayra tumbada en su cama leyendo algo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó Pansy en tono de regaño al ver al chico entrar por la puerta. Nayra volteo y lo miró.

- Vaya… pues no se… ¿intentar saber donde os habías metido? – Pansy hizo una mueca y se levantó saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la pareja sola.

Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama de Nayra, que había vuelto a meter su nariz en su libro.

- ¿sólo para saber donde nos habíamos metido?

- Bueno… - la chica se giró para ver bien al rubio. Este se acercó y la besó. El primer beso fue corto, pero luego empezaron a ser más largos. Las manos de Draco pasaron de acariciar la cintura, acariciar los muslos y a levantar la falda de Nayra. No seria la primera vez que lo harían, pero como casi cada vez era especial por alguna circunstancia. Las manos de Nayra acariciaban la espalda de Draco por debajo la camisa y mientras los labios del rubio besaban el cuello de la morena las manos de este desabrochaban la camisa de ésta.

Poco a poco y sin mucha prisa sus cuerpos se fueron quedando desnudos y al poco rato los jadeos cubrían la habitación. Antes de caer rendido al lado de Nayra, se acercó a su oído.

- Creo que deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo…- susurró mientras sonreía.

Nayra tan solo acercó su boca al óvulo de Draco y lo lamió haciendo que este lo entendiera como un si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Bueno… ya has decidido tu pareja Ron? – preguntó el moreno al pelirrojo mientras éste ultimo abrazaba a su chica.

- Eh… si… pero aun no se lo he dicho…- Hermione izo un ademán de preguntar algo.- Es de Hufflepuff, Aïnna Warren…

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues la verdad, no se… es esa de Adivinación que se sienta en la ultima fila y que de vez en cuando dice alguna cosa que hace reír.

- ¿la pelirroja o la castaña?

- La castaña de ojos oscuros… - Harry no la recordaba.- si, hombre, la que casi siempre va con dos coletas…

- Vale, ya… ya la recuerdo. Pues parece simpática…- Harry miró a Hermione- ¿Y tu, con quien iras?

- Con un Ravenclaw… Grant, Frederic Grant…- los dos chicos se quedaron igual- el chico alto de ojos verdes y castaño… el del pelo largo…

- ¿el que esta en boca de casi todas las tías? – preguntó Ron algo alterado.

- Si… me lo pidió él… - Ron la miró bastante enfadado.- Pero ya sabe que estoy contigo.- sonrió y cogiéndole la cara y besándolo tiernamente.

- ¿y tu Harry? – preguntó Ginny desde detrás del chico haciendo que éste ese asustara.

- ¿Desde cuando estas tu aquí?

- Desde que Herms dijo la descripción de Frederic Grant y la Pareja Feliz se bes

- Aps… pues, no se… aun no había pensado en nadie… ¿Y tu?

- Pues tengo varias invitaciones…- dijo sonriendo.- pero no se a quien decirle que si…-la sonrisa se le borró.

Se sentó en las piernas de Harry, ya que en el sofá no cabía nadie más.

- A ver… pues… la numero mil quinientas cuarenta y tres…- dijo Harry.

- Serás burro…- dijo sonriendo y besándolo. – No hay tantas…- dijo mirándolo mientras él le pasaba las manos por las caderas. Acto que Ron casi fulmina con la mirada si no fuera porque Hermione lo distrajo bien con un buen beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Alumnos la clase da su fin… recuerden, para mañana quiero el informe sobre los Snidget (Mariposa Dorada) - el bufido de la clase fue general.- Pero recordad en parejas… las de hoy…- Hagrid, el profesor de Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas, nunca había impuesto parejas y mucho menos un trabajo escrito… pero estaba forzado por los de arriba… seguro.

Las parejas habían sido impuestas y se notaba claramente porque eran parejas de Slytherin con Gryffindor y ninguna de las dos clases se llevaba muy bien y las parejas… bueno… digamos que poner a Pansy con Ron no había sido muy buena idea. Este era un claro ejemplo de cómo eran las parejas.

- Granger…- Blasie era la pareja de Hermione.- ¿A qué hora?

- A las cinco, en la…

- si, si en tu casa… la biblioteca…- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Blasie la ignoró completamente.

Blasie volvió con Draco y Pansy y mientras entraban de nuevo en el castillo comentaban la clase.

- ¿Chicos habéis visto a Nay? – Dijo Pansy una vez en su sala común.

- ¿No iba con nosotros? – Dijo Blasie tirándose en el sofá. Esa era la última clase de esa mañana. Por la tarde solo tenían entrenamiento.

- Por lo visto no…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La melena morena de Nayra se veía al fondo de las gradas del campo de Quiddicht. Estaba ahí desde el final de la clase. No había hablado con su compañero sobre el trabajo. Solo se había escapado del gran bulto de alumnos y había ido para las gradas del estadio.

Miraba el cielo, cuando de pronto una mancha marrón se acercó hacia ella a una velocidad considerable… El búho en vez de parar, tiró la carta a la chica y siguió su camino hacia la nada.

- Vaya forma de recibir una carta…- la voz venia de detrás suyo. Al voltearse vio a su compañero de trabajo.- No me dijiste donde y cuando quedábamos para hacer el trabajo.- dijo sentándose a su lado, antes de que ella le pidiera una explicación. - ¿no leerás la carta? – Nayra miró el sobre de sus manos y alzó los hombros. La abrió, la leyó rápidamente.

- no hacia falta que me lo enviasen para saber eso…

- ¿Saber?

- Quedamos a las cuatro, aquí mismo.

- ¿no necesitamos libros?

- ¿Potter, todos tenemos que hacer el mismo trabajo, crees que habrán libros y sitio en la biblioteca? Además ya tenemos toda la información…

- ¿Si?

- Si. Te la dio Hagrid…- dijo fríamente, mientras se levantaba. – A las cuatro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Blasie a que hora es el entrenamiento?- preguntó Nayra subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

- ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

- Ahora…

- Pues a las siete…

Nayra simplemente no contestó, subió a la habitación y se metió en la ducha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al dar las cuatro, Nayra ya estaba en las gradas esperando a Harry, para hacer el trabajo.

- Siento el retraso…- Harry se sentó a su lado, dejando las cosas al lado contrario de Nayra.

- Bueno, pues empecemos…- dijo Nayra con su tono de siempre, frío.

- Eh… ¿de donde piensas sacar la información, si no has traído ningún libro?

- Hagrid te dio toda la información necesaria, sé algo del tema y con ese libro de ahí…- dijo indicando el libro de la materia- habrá más que suficiente. Además, tu, deberías saber algo del tema.

- ¿Qué información me dio Hagrid? ¿Debería?

- La información nos la dio a todos durante el primer cuarto de hora de la clase. Nos explico por encima lo que es una Snidget. Y, si, deberías, si eres buscador.

A las dos horas, el trabajo estaba terminado.

- A ver, leo. – Dijo Harry cogiendo el pergamino que Nayra había escrito. La Sly asintió.

_"**SNIDGET o Mariposa Dorada**_

_Clasificada por el ministerio como peligrosa (XXXX) aunque su múltiples X no son por ella, sino por las sanciones del Ministerio si se la hiere o captura._

_El Snidget es un ave protegida puesto que ya no es muy común. Físicamente es redondo, con un pico lardo y delgado; sus ojos son rojos y muy brillantes, por lo que son muy apreciados, lo mismo pasa con sus plumas (la cual cosa casi provoca su extinción)._

_Es un ave muy veloz y puede cambiar de dirección hábilmente, puesto que sus extremidades (las alas) son articulaciones rotatorias._

_Esta especie no tiene un lugar específico donde encontrarlo puesto que hay santuarios de Mariposas Doradas por todo el mundo._

_Para evitar su extinción el Ministerio de Magia, sustituyó en el Quiddicht el Snidget por la actual Snich dorada." - _cuando Harry acabó de leer, paró un momento y miró a la Sly.- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien.- El Gry asintió y guardó el pergamino.

El silencio entre la Sly y el Gry los envolvió. Ella se había quedado mirando el cielo bastante absorta y él la miró, habían algunas preguntas en su cabeza.

Cinco o diez minutos después, ella se levantó y se dirigió a los vestuarios para luego entrenar. Harry al ver que ella se iba, la siguió. Tenía que hablar con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡LUNA!! – Ginny llevaba un buen rato llamándola la rubia de Ravenclaw. Esta no la oía y miraba una de las ventanas del castillo. - ¡¡¡LUNA!!!- La Raven seguía sin hacerle caso, por lo que Ginny se puso detrás suyo y con toda la mala idea, le grito al oído.- ¡¡¡¡LUNA LOVEGOOD!!!!- la rubia además de pegar el grito de su vida y hacer record Gines en saltos se dio cuanta de que la pelirroja la llamaba. – Por fin reaccionas…- dijo Ginny procurando no reír, cosa que no podía evitar.

- ¡Ginny que susto! - Luna miraba la ventana por donde había estado a punto de caerse, con cara de pánico.- ¿Vas a parar de reírte?- Ginny hizo un esfuerzo y se quedó seria, pero no miraba a Luna, miraba a otro lado. Cuando ya si, creyó que podía mirar a Luna sin reírse lo hizo.

- ¿Sabes que llevaba media hora llamándote?

- ¿Qué querías?

- Hablar contigo…

- ¿conmigo? – la pelirroja miraba el suelo de tal forma que Luna ya sabia que pasaba algo. - ¿Gin, qué pasa?

- El Baile ese…- dijo sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Nadie te ha invitado o… o todo lo contrario?

- Mmm… todo lo contrario. ¡Tengo invitaciones hasta de Slytherin! –dijo en tono alarmante

- Pero…

- Pero… no puedo ir con Harry…- dijo volviendo a mirar sus zapatos. – Quiero ir con él, es mi chico.- volvió a mirar a Luna, sus palabras expresaban bien lo que la pelirroja quería.

- Ve con cualquiera y luego baila con Harry…

- Ya, pero no es lo mismo… -Luna sabia lo que su amiga decía, era más bonito que tu chico sea quien te dijese "vienes conmigo al baile"que alguien a quien no quieres…- Tu si que lo tienes bien.

- Si.- Sonrió Luna, pero viendo la cara de Ginny cambio de tema, sin irse muy de él.- ¿Con quien ira Harry? ¿Lo sabes?

- No.- Ginny negaba con la cabeza- dice que aun no lo ha decidido.

Luna miró para la ventana que daba al campo de Quiddicht.

- Pues parece que ya tiene…- dijo la rubia despreocupadamente.

Ginny miro por la ventana, donde segundos antes estaba la Raven.

- ¡¿Ella?! – preguntó entre atónita y mosqueada.

- eso parece.

- ¡¿Esa… la morena?!

- No hay nadie más, Gin.

- ¡¿Una… una Mal-Malfoy?!

- Ajá.

- ¡¿Con una Slytherin?! – Ginny cada vez estaba más asombrada.

- Si, hija, si. Con Nayra Malfoy, la morena de Slytherin. – aclaró Luna a la pelirroja.

- Pe…Pero…

Ginny no era que aguantase mucho a Nayra, le parecía muy, muy engreída, egocéntrica, con algo negro en su historia. Por eso, quizás, dejó ahí a Luna, sin ninguna explicación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá de las Sala Común de Gry, leyendo una novela muggle que Hermione le había dejado. La puerta de la Sala se abrió y apareció el Trío de Oro. Ron y Harry hablaban animadamente, mientras Hermione se acercó a Ginny.

- ¿Qué lees?

- _El diario lila de Carlota- _dijo sacando la nariz del libro.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Que tiene razón, sin que nos demos cuanta, el machismo se ha impuesto, no solo des de la cultura, sino desde muchos otros aspectos. Por ejemplo, la cultura Cristiana, ¿Por qué las monjas son solo monjas y no pueden llegar a Papas o a Obispo?

- Los hombres se impusieron… ¿Sabias que antes, los Maltratos a la Mujer eran considerados Crímenes Pasionales?

- ¿Crímenes Pasionales?

- Si, no has oído nunca: "la mato porque es mía" – Ginny asintió.- pues eso. A los maltratadotes además no les pasaba nada.

- Entonces…

- Nada. Cambió cuando una mujer lo hizo público en un programa de esos de la tarde, en las televisiones muggles y al poco apareció muerta…

El silencio entre las dos Gry era una mezcla entre molestia y impotencia de no poder hacer nada, por lo que oían…

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué pasa? ¿y este silencio?

- Parece que se haya muerto alguien…- dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Herms y cogiéndola de la cintura. Harry se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

- Pues si, puede… seguramente alguna mujer en manos de algún hombre…

- ¿Ginny de que hablas?

- No, nada. Que parece que el libro le gusta.

- Y me hace reflexionar.

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Harry. Ginny puso el punto y le dio el libro a su novio.

- ¿_El diario Lila de Carlota_?

- Si.

- No lo conocía.

- Habla del feminismo. De la sociedad de hoy, respecto a este tema.

- ¡Oye! Cambiando de tema, Ron, - preguntó Hermione- ¿ya le dijiste a Aïnna que fuera tu pareja?

- Si y aceptó.

- ¿Y tu Gin? ¿Decidiste quien de tus Invitadores será el que te llevara?- preguntó Ron.

- Si.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Harry.

- Zabbini, Blasie Zabbini.

- ¡¿ZABBINI?!- por suerte, la sala estaba vacía, puesto que muchos alumnos no había acabado de cenar y estaban en el Comedor, porque sino se hubiera girado para ver que ocurría, hasta el más sordo.

- Si, Blasie.- dijo despreocupadamente la pelirroja.

- ¿Un Slytherin? – Ron era el más alarmado. Había dejado de coger a Hermione por la cintura y se había puesto de pie delante de su hermana.

- Si.- Hermione no decía nada.

- ¿Pe…Pero, pero por qué él?- Harry salió de su shock y acompañó a Ron y se puso de pie.

- ¿Y por qué no? Tu también iras con una de esa casa.

- Ya, pero… es diferente.

- ¿Por qué? – Ginny se puso delante de Harry, muy cerca. – ¿Por que tú eres chico y yo chica? ¿Por qué tú eres mayor y yo pequeña? ¿Por que tú te has enfrentado a Voldemort y yo he sido capturada por él? ¡¿O por qué ella es Malfoy y mi acompañante Zabbini?!- la distancia entre la pareja era muy grande cuando Ginny había acabado.

- Eh…- Harry no sabía que debía contestar.

- ¿Tu acompañante es Malfoy? – Ron se giró para ver a Harry, el asintió rápidamente y sin mover mucho la cabeza. El pelirrojo no sabía a quien debía reñir más. – ¡Hermione di algo! – Ron volteó para ver a su novia.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny.

- Pe…pe… pero…- Ron se fijó en la cara de Herms, no era normal que sin tener una explicación ella aceptara que la pelirroja fuera con un Sly y menos Zabbini.- ¡Tu sabes algo! – dijo acusadoramente a lo que Hermione, con cara de angelito, asintió.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Que Weasley, espiando al rival?- Draco había bajado de su escoba, al ver acercarse a la pelirroja, que acababa de entrar en el campo de Quiddicht.

- No Malfoy. No sois rivales para Gry.- y sin decir nada más aparto al chico como si fuera un mueble que estorba en medio del pasillo y continuó su camino hacia las gradas, donde estaba Blasie.

- Zabbini.- Ginny estaba un par de bancos más abajo que él y su acompañante, que ella no podía ver puesto que el chico le tapaba. El Sly se volteó y al miró.- ¿Sigue en pie tu invitación o era solo para tocar las narices? – más que pedir o aceptar que ella iría con le al Baile, parecía que estaba regañándolo.

- Vaya, Weasley, parece que no estas de humor…

- No, no lo estoy, así que contesta.

- Sigue en pie, si dejas de llamarme por el apellido y pones una cara más agradable.

- Pues ya tienes pareja Za…dijo, Blasie.- dijo ella intentando sonreír.

- Ok, luego hablamos.

Ginny asintió y bajó las gradas y fue hacia el castillo.

- ¡Ginny!- antes de entrar, la voz de Hermione la hizo voltear. La castaña iba corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡hola Hermione! – dijo la pelirroja al verla.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Pues…

- ¿Cómo es que Zabbini será tu pareja? – preguntó antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar algo.

- Eh… ¿las noticias vuelan? – Ginny intentó evitar el tema.

- No, es que deberías esperar a que tu acompañante, acabase de hablar.… en este caso conmigo.

- Ups

- Si, 'ups'

- Pensé que eras Parkinson o Nayra como mucho.

- Pues, no, era yo.

- ¿Y como tu hablando con él?

- El trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… Hagrid impuso parejas Sly-Gry y me "toco" con Zabbini.- dijo haciendo las comitas con los dedos.- Creo que a Hagrid le dijeron que lo hiciera, pero… bueno.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

- ¿Ron con Parkinson o Neville con Draco?

- Entiendo… se lo dijeron… ¿Y Harry?

- ¿Con quien le toco?- la pelirroja asintió.- Nayra.- Ginny puso mala cara.- ¿Esa es la razón por la que iras con Zabbini al Baile?

- Si… más o menos…

- Anda, cuenta.

- Pues digamos que la chica se trae algo entre manos, no se porque, pero… Le dijo a Harry lo de la ED y además le "toc" – hizo el mismo gesto de su amiga – con él en el trabajo…

- Lo de la ED, te tengo que dar la razón, yo tampoco lo tengo claro. Pero quizás si a sido suerte lo del trabajo.

- Herms, no te lo crees ni tu lo que has dicho. Además él ira con ella al Baile.

- ¿Venganza o celos?

- Ni una ni la otra… quiero ir con Blasie.

- Ejem…

- Está bien… un poco de las dos…Además así seguro que estoy cerca de él.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¡Ginny no deberías ir con él!- sentenció su novio.

- Lo siento, Harry, ya le he dicho que si. Que él seria mi pareja.-miró a los tres Gry y se fue a su habitación.- Buenas noches.

Al tiempo que la pelirroja desaparecía escaleras arriba, Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione y empezó el interrogatorio para saber porqué Ginny iba a ir con Zabbini al Baile.

* * *

WOLAS!!!

Si, lo se, he tardado mucho en subir capt i lo siento. pero a aprtir de ahora ya no se cada cuando lo pondre, lo siento mucho... es culpa del cole!!! xo en cuanto tenga algo lo pondre.

A ver, antes de cnt RR ( 2 ), i de q se me vaya de la cabeza....

- El año escolar de Hogwarts, de los estudiantes, esta apunto de acabr (no cm el mio q acaba de emezar '( ) y eso nos idica, que, el fik esta dando su fin. No se cuantos capts va haber más, pero ya os dijo que no muchos.

- Por que puse lo de EL DIARIO LILA DE CARLOTA? facil... keria exprear mi incomprension ante el maltrato a la mujer y mi rotunda negacion acia él. Hay miles de formas de resolver un problema antes de matar, pegar, insultar... el **dialogo es la forma más facil,** de veras.

Tambien lo puse pq si os aburris es una lectura amenaXD

- lo de la Snidget lo e sacodo de un libro de CCM

- Y, por ultimo,respecto al fik, solo deciros que yo y los Bailes no nos llebamos muy bien. (A buen entendedor, pocas palabras faltan)

* * *

RR:

**Natty Malfoy: **muchas asias por tu RR, mi pie, aprece q ya ta bien. Ahora la q no ta bien es mi cabeza, se saturo solo de pensar q ibamos al cole de nuebvo Xd, pero weno, algun dia habia de pasar.

ESPERO VEURE'T AMB UN ALTRE RR (espero ver-te con otro RR) ;)

**Hitomi Felton: **TU!!! a ver cuando nos vemos XD (el lunes al cole XD toish!!) X CERT!!!!!

I LOVE BUSTED!!!!!! krees q me los puedes traer pa mi cumple?!!! ( -- carita cordero degollado. PLISSS (ia me callo)

ALE NUS VEMOS

* * *

Y... ahora... **FELICITACIONES**!!

Este mes pa mi es un poco cumpletito de aniversarios, cumpleaños, Happy birtdays o como le querais llamar, asi q felicito por dias:

**2 SET:** mi primo, 8 años

**5 SET:** mi prima, 8 años

**7 SET:**

**13 SET:** James Bourne (BUSTED) 21 años.

**21 SET**: mi primo, 34 años.

**22 SET:** Tom Felton (os suena?? a mi no XD) 17 años

Camen (escritora mu wena de FF ) (me dijo ayer cuantos y no me acuerdo S sorry)

Yo misma (una penosa escritora de FF q ta bastante, muy, mal de la cabeza) 17 (q vieja!!!XD)

**23 SET:** amigo dl cole, 17 años

**24 SET:** Santo de la patrona de mi ciudad y de mi tia!!

**25 SET:** mi primo, 18 años

**29 SET:** Dani Pedrosa D (Corredor de motos de 250), 19 años

un amigo de Moià, no se kuantos Xd (io i mi memoria no andamos mu bien...S)

SINCERAMENTE CREO Q NO ME DEJO A NADIE, pero por si a caso Tmb le felicito!!!:P

Espero q estos pasen un wen dia, kuando les toke.

**PETONS/Besos/kisses**

**Taeko**


	18. Capitulo 17

WOLAS!!!

caunto tiempo, no??:S, sorry... pero nu u s e abandonado, sigo scribiendo ;)

a ver, ante todo asias por los RR

aki sus dejo las respuestas y para los que aun no me an dejado ninguno, plis... plis.. plis... poner uno, aunq solo sea una amenaza de "deja de escribir o te las veras conmigo o con mi primo de zumosol" :(, porfi.... :( --- cara corderito degollado.

**Elsa: **de verdad muxisimas gracais por tu RR!!! me alegro de q t guste el fik;) Creo q lo q dices del intercambio seria un poco impsoible a no ser q kieras q aya un asesinato entre Ginnyy Draco :S ( nu se lleban mu bien, no :S).

X cierto kuando s tu cumple?? :P

Erpero verte por aki mas amenudo!!!

**Hitomifelton:** q decirte?? ( no dire nada de kien tu ya sabes, tranki;) )

Weno ia diras q t parecio este capt :)

****

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 17**

Cada vez quedaba menos para la Fiesta de las Casas, en verdad iba a ser esa misma semana. El amiente entre los estudiantes ya era disperso, nada de exámenes, pocos deberes… ¿Qué más podían pedir? ¿una salida a Hogsmeade? Pues la tenían.

No se podía decir lo mismo del ambiente entre los Mortifagos. Cada vez había más movimientos, más inquietudes… Todos sabían que había de pasar algo, estaba marcado… pero nadie, ni el más fiel de los seguidores sabia que tenia planeado su Lord. Él solo hacia que dar ordenes, ordenes que parecían bastante absurdas, pero Él sabia lo que hacia… estaba muy cuerdo y sabia como y cuando debía actuar. Todo estaba calculado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flash Back_

_- Alumnos- la voz de Dumbledore hizo callar a todo el Gran Comedor.- Como sabrán el próximo sábado es la Fiesta de las casas por lo que, este viernes habrá salida a Hogsemade para los alumnos de tercero en a delate. Esta salida se realizara a partir de las tres de la tarde, por lo que, durante la mañana habrá clases._

_Un "Ooh!" se generalizo a toda la sala, pero hubo quien solo miro a Dumbledore y luego siguió comiendo. El profesor se fijo en el acto de la chica que no le sorprendió, pero fue 'divertido' ver esa reacción, ella solo había vuelto a lo suyo, como si no le importara. Dumbledore sabia que iba a pasar eso, que ella haría eso, pero lo que si se sorprendió es que luego de dar un ultimo bocado a su comida, la chica de ojos verdes se lo quedara mirando fijamente y luego de aguantarle la mirada se levantara y se fuera. Eso lo desconcertó. Su mirada no había expresado ningún sentimiento, ningún pensamiento… nada… Era imposible que eso sucediera en la mirada de un niño, de un adolescente, en este caso, era demasiado joven como para hacer eso… él lo había conseguido a fuerza de ir viviendo… un escalofrío pasó por la columna de Dumbledore y se sentó._

_Por otra parte, la chica de ojos verdes se había metido entre los pasillos de la escuela, había subido ya unos cuantos tramos de escalera y había llegado a la lechucearía. Una vez ahí se quedo mirando la ventana y luego una lechuza completamente negra, tan negra q se difuminaba en el cielo ya oscurecido (era de noche) llego a ella. Leyó la carta y a la vez que leyó el punto final, la carta se hizo cenizas como un Fénix a la hora de renacer. Al salir de la habitación, Nayra se dirigió a su Sala común pero en vez de ir a su habitación decidió ir a la habitación de Draco. Se tumbó en la cama y espero a que él llegase._

_- Tardaste en llegar…- dijo cuando vio que él y Blasie cruzaron la puerta._

_- Pensé que estarías en la Biblioteca…- Dijo Draco yendo hacia ella. Blasie izo una mueca y luego se fue de nuevo ala Sala Común._

_- Y ves que no…- Draco le cogió la cara con las dos manos y empezó a besarla. Ella fue quitándole la corbata a la vez que él empezaba ha hacer lo mismo con la de la chica._

_- Creo que Blasie hoy se cabreara conmigo…- dijo haciendo que Nayra tuviera que dejar de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa._

_- que lo haga…_

_- Por que no vamos a tu habitación…_

_- Ya estoy aquí…- El chico asintió y dejo de pensar en el Slytherin que momentos antes subía con él a la habitación y que estaba cansado del día._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Blasie con quien vas al Baile?- pregunto la rubia que acababa de entrar en la conversación de Draco y el chico ya nombrado.

- Con la Weasley.- contesto tajante Draco que miraba mal a Blasie por su decisión.

- ¿La Weasley?- miro extrañada Pansy al chico y luego a Draco para confirmar.

- Si… ella.

- ¿Y por que no una… Ravenclaw? Al menos era más deciente.- preguntó Pansy.

- Q más da… yo la utilizo a ella, ella a mi y ya esta.

- ¿utilizar?- pregunto Draco extrañado

- Nayra ira con Potter y eso a ella le ha picado y ha querido picar a su chico yendo con un Slytherin. Yo la utilizo puesto que seguro q se viste de maravilla y mostrare yo su encanto…

- Echa el freno!- Pansy había hecho que Blasie y Draco se la quedaran mirando sorprendidos. - ¿Qué Nay ira con quien?

- Con Potty…- dijo Draco como si nada.

- ¿Con… con ese?

- si.

- ¿Por que?- Ahora no entendía nada

- ¿Y por que no?- será divertido ver a Nayra sacando a bailar a ese iluso… Además así se hará una idea de lo que nunca podrá tener…

La puerta de la Sala se abrió y apareció Nayra con cara de no querer hablar con nadie, esos días había estado más rara de lo normal. Distante con todos, aunque con Draco se había pasado la gran mayoría de noches, rato en que si hablaba.

La morena miro al grupo de Slytherin's.

- Cuándo haya que salir para Hogsmeade me avisáis. Voy a la ducha.- dicho y hecho. La chica subió las escaleras y se metió en la ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ron déjalo ya. Iré con Blasie, te guste o no!- Ginny andaba con un par de vestidos en la mano para entrar al cambiador y probárselos y ver cual de los dos se quedaba para el Baile.

- ¡No, no y no! Te prohíbo que…- Ginny se volteo hacia él.

- No prohíbes nada.- y entro al cambiador tirando la cortina, a lo que Ron se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

- Ron, no hay nada que hacer esta decidido…- dijo Hermione pasando por su lado y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y entrando también en un cambiador con un par o tres de vestidos.

Ron negó con la cabeza con desesperación y miro a Harry que estaba embobado mirando por la ventana. Se acerco a él.

- ¿lo ves normal? No tengo autoridad… ni para mi hermana ni para mi novia…-dijo suspirando.

- Son mayores para saber lo que hacen… aunque no nos guste…- dijo el moreno suspirando, pero sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Qué hay ahí fuera que es tan interesante?- pregunto Ron intentando saber hacia donde miraba su amigo.

- Mira…- el chico señalo a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin. Eran los dos Malfoy's, Parkinson y Zabbini. La chica Malfoy parecía despedirse y empezó a andar muy deprisa. – Esto… ahora vengo.

Harry salio de la tienda y se fue en dirección donde había ido la Slytherin. La siguió durante un buen rato hasta que la chica se paro delante de la Casa de los Gritos y se volteó para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- la voz de la chica no había cambiado nada. Era distante, fría…

- ¿Por qué este lugar? ¿Por qué vienes aquí?- Harry callo un momento.- ¿A caso ya tienes el vestido?

- ¿Eres mi padre?- Harry miro a la Slytherin a los ojos para luego, girarse y saltar la valla hacia e ir hacia la casa.

- esto… ¿Por qué me suena esto?- murmuro el Gryffindor mientras veía a Nayra andar hacia la casa.

Paso una media hora hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ahí salio la Slytherin. Harry se levanto de la piedra donde se había sentado a esperar. La chica se paro y se volteó hacia la casa y se la quedó mirando. Harry tuvo la sensación que la chica perdía el equilibrio y salto la valla y corrió hacia ella, al momento que ella caía de rodillas. No tuvo tiempo de cogerla, cuando llego ella estaba de rodillas y mirando el suelo, su pelo le tapaba la cara.

- Te…odio…- la chica murmuraba algo que Harry no llego a entender.

- Malfoy…- la cogió de los hombros para ayudarla a levantar. Ella no se movió, solo seguía como antes.- Nayra… ¿Qué pasa?

De repente Nayra levanto la cabeza y dejo ver que no estaba en lo que se llama "buen estado". Tenía un moratón en el ojo derecho y tenia un par de rascadas en la cara.

- Le odio… igual o tanto como a ti.- dijo fríamente mirando al chico. Harry no entendía nada, solo puedo tragar saliva. La forma en que lo había dicho y sus ojos… mostraban realmente odio y daba miedo.

La Slytherin se levanto, sacó del bolsillo de la capa un frasquito con un liquido verde, que realmente parecía muy asqueroso. Lo abrió y se lo tomo de golpe. Al momento su cara volvía a estar normal. Miro hacia Harry que estaba de pie a su lado.

- ¿Qué ha…?

- ¡Olvidatte!- Nayra dejo ahí a Harry y se fue.

No era la primera vez que hacia eso a Harry y tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacia en ese lugar. Así que siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la Sala común de Slytherin, Nayra había decidido irse a la cama, pero Draco se lo negó.

- Draco estoy cansada. Me voy.- Draco estaba delante de ella y no la dejaba ir hacia la habitación.

- No. Primero mira esto.- el rubio saco de la nada un paquete.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Nayra sin ganas de jugar. Pansy y Blasie habían ido a cenar y la sala estaba vacía.

- Ábrelo.

- Sabes que cuando te da la gana eres un toca…

- si lo se.- dijo dándole un beso.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que abrir el paquete. En él encontró un vestido verde oscuro, corto hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Por la parte de arriba era de manga larga, al principio estrecha y luego esta se abría y quedaba como de parta de elefante. El vestido era de cuello de pico y por la parte del cuerpo era estrecho para marcar las curvas y luego se dejaba ir en cuanto llegaba alas caderas. Además del vestido encontró unos zapatos que iban a conjunto. Eran unas sandalias de aguja y con unas finas tiras.

- ¿Este escogiste?- el chico asintió y vio como la morena se acercaba y le besaba.- ahora si me voy a la cama.- dijo llevándose consigo el regalo.

Draco sonrió para si mismo y se fue hacia el comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- …¿Bueno y que paso después de que la seguiste?- pregunto de repente Ron a Harry sentados en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Seguir?- pregunto extrañado el moreno a Ron sin dejar de comer un trozo de carne que se había puesto en el plato.

- Si, a la Malfoy.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Venga Harry. No te hagas el tonto. Esta tarde, en Hogsmeade. Saliste de la tienda de los vestidos y la seguiste…- dijo Ron mirando al chico.

- Yo… yo… ¿la seguí?- el pelirrojo asintió enfurecido.

- No me tomes el pelo Harry.

- ¡Que pelo y que narices! No recuerdo nada de lo que dices. ¡No la seguí!

- Claro que la seguiste.

- ¡Que no!

- Oh, vamos Harry! Si que la seguiste. Te vi saliendo de la tienda, puesto que estabas hablando conmigo.- Harry se agarro la cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza.

- Harry… ¿estas bien?- pregunto su novia viendo como el chico se cogía la cabeza.

- Eh… si.- Harry parecía estar muy confundido y algo aturdido.

- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

- Que no Ron. No lo recuerdo…- Harry se levanto.- Creo que voy a la Sala Común.

El chico empezó a darle vueltas al asunto. Si Ron decía que lo había visto seguir a Nayra, eso aclararía porque se encontró delante de la casa de los Gritos sin ningún motivo… pero ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

Harry estaba senado mirando el fuego, pensativo, dándole vueltas al asunto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Fiesta de las Casas. Ya era ese día. Los alumnos estaban especialmente nerviosos, ¿Quién iría con quien? Seria divertido saber y especular con quien ir al algún alumno que aun no se sabía cual era su pareja…

- Odio estos momentos…-Harry se desplomaba en el sofá de la Sala.

- Es cierto… todas las chicas parecen obsesionarse…- dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

- Y necesitan años para arreglarse…- dijo Harry en un suspiro.

Era ya por la tarde, las cinco. Y la gran mayoría de chicas ya habían subido para arreglarse. Seguro que en las habitaciones había un jaleo impresionante.

En la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor, efectivamente, había el jaleo que Ron y Harry imaginaban, además del jaleo, había un poco de histerismo, por parte de algunas de las chicas.

Hermione y Ginny estaban tratando de encontrar un zapato de la última que había dejado encima de la cama y ahora no se encontraba.

-¡Lo deje ahí!

- Tranquila…- Hermione se agachó y lo encontró.- Esta debajo de la cama, cerca de la mesita.- Ginny lo vio lo cogió y se lo puso. Después de eso, se fueron al baño y Ginny peino a Hermione.

Ginny le recogió el pelo a Hermione, de tal manera que, algunos mechones de su pelo rizado, le cayeran por la cara y la espalda sin molestar a la chica y le dieran un toque más sexy. Después la maquilló de forma sencilla y luego le tocó el turno a ella. Se dejo el pelo suelto, liso y con la raya al lado derecho y se puso en ese mismo lado un clip. También se maquillo de forma sencilla.

Al salir del baño lucían muy hermosas. Ginny iba con un vestido largo rojo oscuro que se cruzaba en la espalda. Y, Hermione, llevaba uno de color azul cielo, con la espalda al aire y largo también, con una raja hasta el muslo en el costado izquierdo. Los zapatos de Ginny eran a conjunto con el vestido y eran cerrados, al igual que los de Hermione.

Las dos sonrieron y empezaron a bajar, ya era casi la hora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿aun no te has arreglado?- Pansy acababa de salir del baño, maquillada y con su vestido verde oscuro. Era largo hasta la rodilla y tenia un buen escote, sus zapatos eran sandalias negras y dejaban ver sus dedos de los pies, correctamente pintados.

La aludida levanto los ojos de su libro y, aun estirada en su cama sin arreglar y con el informe miró la hora.

- No. Ahora voy.

- Llegaras tarde…

- ¿Te crees que voy a tardar tanto?- La chica seguía con su tono de voz frío, no mostraba sentimientos… Nayra se levanto de la cama guardando su libro en su baúl.

- No lo se…- Pansy se acerco a ella.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No. Será mejor que bajes.- Nayra había cogido su vestido y se había metido en el baño.

Cuando acabó de arreglarse, salió del baño. Su pelo tenía dos pequeñas trenzas a los dos costados que se juntaban detrás, de forma que los pelos de delante le quedaban recogidos. Llevaba puesta una tobillera de plata con el símbolo de una serpiente.

De repente, un pequeño "pluf" anuncio la llegada de una nota. Se acerco a su cama, sitio donde había aparecido susodicha nota. La cogió y la leyó… no podía creerlo lo que leía… él… él no debía… no podía… no…

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y enguantó acabo de leer la nota esta se hizo humo. Se quedo ahí un par de minutos… eso no estaba planeado… él no debía…

Paró de pensar en eso y se levantó. Se acerco a su mesita y sacó la varita. Se la escondió cuidadosamente en su muslo. Ahí no la verían…

* * *

Espero q os haya gustado y os animeis a poner un RR

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	19. Capitulo 18

WOLAS!!!

Se q no es mi estilo, actualizar tan pronto pero... ya ta cho este capt i asi no me olvido.

En este capt se empezaran a enteder unas cuaantas cosas, pero no taodas.

Lectores... empieza el desenlace.

**

* * *

**

**_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_**

_De repente, un pequeño "pluf" anuncio la llegada de una nota. Se acerco a su cama, sitio donde había aparecido susodicha nota. La cogió y la leyó… no podía creerlo lo que leía… él… él no debía… no podía… no…_

_Se sentó de golpe en la cama y enguantó acabo de leer la nota esta se hizo humo. Se quedo ahí un par de minutos… eso no estaba planeado… él no debía…_

_Paró de pensar en eso y se levantó. Se acerco a su mesita y sacó la varita. Se la escondió cuidadosamente en su muslo. Ahí no la verían_

**CAPITULO 18**

- Nayra… has tardado…- Draco le susurro al oído en cuanto se cruzo con ella para ir hacia su acompañante.

- Si… no me salía el peinado…- susurró también.

Draco no hizo ningún comentario, sólo se fue hacia una Ravenclaw que estaba esperándolo, por otro lado, un muchacho de pelo negro azabache se acerco a la Slytherin.

- Hola…- dijo un poco nervioso. La chica asintió y se cogió del brazo del muchacho.

- ¿Vamos?- el Gryffindor asintió y se fue hacia la puerta.

Al entrar, vieron el magnifico trabajo que hicieron los prefectos de todas las casas. En comedor, parecía la Sala de los Espejos de Versalles (Francia). Las mesas, repartidas cerca de la puerta y luego, al fondo un pequeño atrio para que la banda tocara, todo esto, dejando un buen espacio para que los alumnos y profesores pudieran bailar.

Harry y Nayra avanzaron y sin muchos preámbulos o dudas, se dirigieron a la misma mesa donde estaban Blasie, Ginny y Draco y su pareja. Por otra parte, Pansy y su chico de Ravenclaw, Ron y Aïna, Hermione Federic, se sentaron en otra mesa, cerca del otro grupo.

Una vez sentados, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto de la silla y con un par de golpecitos dados por la profesora McGonagall en su copa, los alumnos prestaron atención al director.

- Alumnos, hoy, el Día de las Casas, se pretende unir más a Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, Ravenclaw's y Hufflepuff's. Cada prefecto de sus casas a colaborado en conseguir esto, por lo que, creo que merecen un aplauso.- Todos los alumnos aplaudieron y los susodichos prefectos sonrieron, algunos con amabilidad, otros con rubor y alguno con arrogancia.- Al mismo tiempo, creo que, todos entienden el porqué de tal día… Hay que estar unidos, el pueblo unido, jamás será vencido… eso hay que tenerlo presente. Da igual la casa a la que se pertenezca…- los chicos habían callado… ¿comprendían al director?- Bueno, queridos alumnos, espero que esta sea una grata velada… así que… que aproveche.- al decir esto, la comida apareció en sus platos.

Todos empezaron a comer, mientras una música suave sonaba. El grupo de música, este año _Light and Dark_, era quien acompañaba y seria la banda de la noche. En cuanto se acabo de cenar, el Baile empezó.

- Er… esto… Nayra, ¿Bailas?- Harry miraba nervioso a la chica de ojos verdes. Ella lo miró y asintió.

Se desplazaron hasta el centro de la pista, había ya unos cuantos alumnos bailando, pero ellos eran los primeros Gryffindor y Slytherin que iban a bailar juntos. A decir verdad, había pocas parejas de esas dos casas, pero alguna que otra había.

- Harry…- el Baile era algo lento así que ella casi le podía susurrar las cosas, puesto que bailaban algo juntos.- Nada, déjalo.

El Baile continúo sin ninguna alteración… bueno, si con la de Ron cuando vio a Ginny bailar pegada a Blasie en una lenta. Él se hubiera tirando encima a Blasie, si no fuera por que Hermione, se lo prohibió con rotundidad. Ron no quedo satisfecho con esa prohibición, pero en breves quedo ocupado, por otros asuntos provinentes de la misma Gryffindor.

Eran ya casi las doce de la noche, Nayra se acercó a Draco y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que él asintió. Poco después se acerco a Harry.

- Harry… ven…- Harry puso cara de póquer y sin saber muy bien porque asintió y siguió a la Slytherin.

Una vez fura del castillo, Nayra, lo conducía cerca del lago, que, iluminado por la luna, se veía precioso. Cerca del lago, habían cuatro personas que discutían a viva voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco llegaba al sitio donde Nayra le había pedido que fuera. El lago. Cuando llego se encontró de morros con Ron y Hermione que al verlo se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¡¿tu eras el de la nota?!- Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué nota i que narices Granger?

- Antes de irnos de la habitación la hemos recibido pidiéndonos que viniéramos aqu

- Vaya, felicidades Granger, pero no soy yo. Al igual me relaciono yo con dos asquerosos Gryffindor's.- Ron se acerco peligrosamente al rubio.

- ¡¡Y qué narices haces aquí!!

- Y a ti que te importa.- la cosa se calentaba y no iba muy bien. Cada cual por su razón, necesitaba estar 'solo' o eso creían.

No se dieron cuenta pero ya no estaban solos. Otra pareja había llegado.

- Veo que estáis todos…no, perdón aun falta alguien…- La voz fría de Nayra hizo que los dos Gryffindor's y Draco se giraran y la vieran junto con Harry.

- ¿Malfoy?- Ron se sorprendió al igual que su novia. Draco la miro sin comprender.

- ¿Quién falta?- pregunto curioso Harry, que tampoco entendía nada.

- No falta mucho para que lo sepas…- Nayra cerró los ojos y espero paciente. Todos los ahí presentes la miraban con curiosidad, preocupación, y un poco de querer resolver el misterios.- Weasley, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- Nayra abrió de repente los ojos y sin mirar a nadie en concreto hablo alto y claro. Nadie contesto.- Venga, no tengo toda la noche… o sales por tu pie o no te enteras de porque estas aqu

- ¿Nayra, que narices haces?- pregunto impaciente Draco. La Slytherin no se movió.

- Que el Weasley soy yo…- dijo Ron mirando a la chica.

- No seas tan egocéntrico pelirrojo…- dijo Nayra.- Veo que no saldrás por tu propio pie, eh?- silencio.- Bueno da igual, supongo que después de escuchar todo si querrás salir ¿Verdad?- Silencio.

- ¿Qué has de explicar?- Draco se impacientaba.

- No cariño, tu te quedas.- dijo la voz fría de Nayra que sonó a advertencia, a la vez que Draco hacia un movimiento para irse.- Harry, creo que es hora de que recuerdes unas cuantas cosas.- Harry miro a la chica sorprendido.

- ¿Recordar?

- Si. Piensa, la salida antes del último Baile. Quedaste con la chica Weasley en la Casa de los Gritos, ¿Qué recuerdas de esa vista?

- Pues… no mucho.

- Yo te ayudare… Te encostraste conmigo antes de verla a ella. Luego ella vino.

_Flash Back_

_- ¡Malfoy! – Nayra, siguió su camino sin voltearse, parecía que no les quería escuchar, - ¡No podrás entrar! ¡Esta cerrada!_

_Nayra se paró delante de la entrada y con una patada agujereó la puerta al lado de la cerradura, por ese agujero, pasó la mano con la varita y abrió la puerta con un hechizo. La puerta hizo caso al hechizo y se abrió dejando pasar a la morena._

_Los Gry no comprendían muy bien lo que pasaba. Harry decidió seguir a Nayra y Ginny le siguió a él. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, ésta se cerró en sus narices._

_- ¿Pero que…?- Ginny intentó abrir la puerta varias veces, hasta que Harry le cogió la mano, para que parase._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¿Cuándo crees que saldrá?- Ginny y Harry esperaban detrás de la valla a que la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos se volviera a abrir y de ésta saliera Nayra Malfoy._

_- No se, pero lleva ahí más de dos hora y media…_

_De repente y sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió y junto con una ráfaga de viento la morena salió disparada a la vez que la puerta volvía a quedar sellada… La morena quedó tumbada hacia arriba y no se movía. La nieve empezó a caerle en la cara._

_- ¡Malfoy!- Nayra seguía sin moverse, por lo que los Gry volvieron a saltar la valla._

_Cuando la vieron, se dieron cuanta que su mirada estaba fija en un punto indefinido y que no se movía… ¿Respiraba?_

_- Ma… Malfoy ¿Estas bien? – Ginny estaba asustada. ¿Y si estaba muerta? La morena seguía sin moverse._

_Harry decidió buscarle el pulso, en ese momento Nayra se incorporo de golpe._

_- ¡Mierda! ¡¡Eres un cabrón!! – Los Gryffindor no en tendían nada, pero estaba viva. - ¡¡¿Lo oyes?!! ¡¡Cabrón!! – Pegó un golpe en la nieve que había frenado su caída y fue entonces que se dio cuanta de que no estaba sola._

_- ¿Nayra? – Harry y Ginny la miraban sorprendidos._

_Fin del Flash Back._

- Yo os lance un conjuro para que olvidarais…- Dijo Nayra al ver que Harry empezaba a tener vagas imágenes de lo que había pasado ese día.

- ¿Y por qué?- pregunto Harry.

- ¿Recuerdas la salida de ayer a Hogsmeade?- Nayra omitió la pregunta del moreno.- Me seguiste, Ron lo puede confirmar. Saliste de una tienda y me seguiste. Volví a la misma Casa. Esa situación te sonaba, no sabias porque pero te sonaba. Entre a la Casa de nuevo.

_Flash Back_

_Paso una media hora hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ahí salio la Slytherin. Harry se levanto de la piedra donde se había sentado a esperar. La chica se paro y se volteó hacia la casa y se la quedó mirando. Harry tuvo la sensación que la chica perdía el equilibrio y salto la valla y corrió hacia ella, al momento que ella caía de rodillas. No tuvo tiempo de cogerla, cuando llego ella estaba de rodillas y mirando el suelo, su pelo le tapaba la cara._

_- Te…odio…- la chica murmuraba algo que Harry no llego a entender._

_- Malfoy…- la cogió de los hombros para ayudarla a levantar. Ella no se movió, solo seguía como antes.- Nayra… ¿Qué pasa?_

_De repente Nayra levanto la cabeza y dejo ver que no estaba en lo que se llama "buen estado". Tenía un moratón en el ojo derecho y tenia un par de rascadas en la cara._

_- Le odio… igual o tanto como a ti.- dijo fríamente mirando al chico. Harry no entendía nada, solo puedo tragar saliva. La forma en que lo había dicho y sus ojos… mostraban realmente odio y daba miedo._

_La Slytherin se levanto, sacó del bolsillo de la capa un frasquito con un liquido verde, que realmente parecía muy asqueroso. Lo abrió y se lo tomo de golpe. Al momento su cara volvía a estar normal. Miro hacia Harry que estaba de pie a su lado._

_Fin del Falsh back_

- Intentaste preguntar que había pasado, pero te volví a tirar el hechizo. No interesaba ni que tú, ni la Weasley supierais nada. Ahora si interesa.

- ¿Pe…?

- ¿Weasley, te has decidido ya?- Nayra se volteó y miro detrás suyo. Había un arbusto y se lo quedo mirando fijamente. De ahí salio Ginny. – Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos y que te hayas mostrado… ahora todo será más fácil.

- Nayra deja de decir chorradas de una vez.- Draco había decidido acabar con la tontería de la chica.

- No Draco. No son chorradas. Además creo que esto os va gustar mucho… a todos.- Nayra sonrió. Una sonrisa que escondía mucho y era misteriosa.

Puso la mano en su muslo y se subió la falda. De ahí saco su varita. Lo siguiente, paso en pocos segundos. Nayra murmuro unas palabras hizo un gesto con la varita y al instante, ni ella ni los tres Gryffindor's ni Draco estaban en el lago.

Lejos, muy lejos del lago, de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos… una media hora después.

Harry notaba frío, humedad… estaba tumbado… bocabajo… le dolía la cabeza. Intentó abrir los ojos… primer intento: fallido. Segundo intento… si, parecía que lo conseguía…

- Joder…para ver esto no abro los ojos…- susurró Harry. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo de lo que parecía una mazmorra de un castillo antiguo, parecida a una pequeña cárcel, pero era más bien como una jaula para periquitos grande.

Intento levantarse y, aunque le coso (el cuerpo le pesaba mucho) lo consiguió. Habían dos jaulas más. En una Hermione y Ginny estaban tendidas en el suelo, como él momentos antes y, en la otra, Draco y Ron también tirados, pero el primero abría los ojos.

- Mierda…- Harry oyó el comentario del rubio. El chico se levanto tan pesadamente como él segundos antes.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Solo recuerdo a Nayra con la varita y… bueno, en realidad nada más.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Joder! ¡Y también los Weasley's y Granger!- Draco no entendía nada.

- ¡Augh!- Ginny se movía.

- ¿Gin… Ginny, cariño… como estas?- Harry miro a la pelirroja. Se cogía la cabeza, también le dolía.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- miro a su alrededor y vio a Hermione y se alertó.- ¡Herms, Herms!- la zarandeó.

- Tranquila, no tardara en despertar.- Draco empezaba a entender algo. Se acerco al Weasley, lo zarandeo y este se empezó a mover.- No tarda en venir o eso espero…

- ¿Quien?- pregunto Hermione que se lo quedó mirando una vez que Ginny la había deportado.

- Nayra, ella nos tiro el hechizo. Es un simple hechizo para moverse rápido con pasajeros y dejarlos aturdidos.

- Pe…- Ron se levantaba, pero la puerta de la sala donde estaban se empezó a medio abrir. De ella apareció Nayra.

- Veo que ya os habéis desperado…- la voz de Nayra sonaba algo más fría de lo habitual y a la vez, sonaba calculadora. Se puso en medio de las tres jaulas, para que todos la vieran.

- ¡Nayra será mejor que te expliques!- dijo Draco algo enfadado.

- No, no. Draco aquí mando yo… no hay tratos de familias… solo yo.- hizo una sonrisa calculadora y miro al rubio fijamente.- Lo siento cariño, pero aquí no valen los compromisos.- Draco se quedo mudo.

- ¿Malfoy, que esta pasando?- esta vez era Ginny quien chillaba.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… calladita estas más maja.- miro a Harry.- Potter, bienvenido al infierno.- Sonrió ampliamente y se fue.

- ¿In…infierno?- Harry trago saliva, la forma en que la chica lo había dicho daba miedo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos que Nayra volvió, pero esta vez acompañada. Dos encapuchados la seguían.

- Os presento a dos personas que estarán encargadas de vigilaros.- Nayra miro a cada uno de los chicos.- No son muy amables, así que… mejor no hacerles enfadar.

La chica volteó para irse, pero la voz de Harry la hizo parar.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y porque estamos todos?

- Estáis en una pesadilla que puede acabar mal o peor y estáis todos para que nada salga mal…- dijo la chica sin voltearse y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta salir otra vez de la sala.

Harry y los otros se quedaron callados. Draco, al ver caminar a la pareja de encapuchados pudo intuir quienes eran y empezó a atar cables. No era bueno estar ahí y no entendía como Nayra lo había llevado ah

Paso una hora hasta el retorno de Nayra. Al llegar esta dio un par de instrucciones a los dos encapuchados y estos salieron.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que pasa, me equivoco, Draco?- miro al rubio.

- Si, pero ¿Por qué estoy yo en ello?

- No debías estropear el plan…- Draco hizo un ademán de hablar...- ¿Será mejor que os lo cuente, verdad? – Hizo una pausa.- A decir verdad es muy fácil. Potter, ha llegado tu fin. Estas en la boca del lobo, todo tiene un fin y este… este es el tuyo.- miro a Harry que estaba horrorizado.- Estas delante de la servidora más joven del Señor Tenebroso.- Nayra sonrió.- Todo parecía un juego, ¿verdad? Un Baile, una invitación… mis padres muertos…

- ¡Nayra los mató Él, tu misma me lo dijiste!- Draco dejo de ser el frío chico que los Gryffindor's conocían. Estaba desesperado. No entendía a su novia.

- Si Draco, él los mató… ¿y que? Todo en esta vida tiene un precio…

- Pero me dijiste que nunca te convertirías en una seguidora de Él, que lo odiabas al… al igual que yo…- susurro.

- No me convertiría porque ya lo era…- el Slytherin estaba atemorizado.- Tranquilo… no tengas miedo, no te pasara nada… No ahora.- Nayra miro a Harry y se fue de nuevo.

Esta vez, no entraron los dos encapuchados.

- ¡Mierda!- Draco pego una patada a uno de los barrotes de la jaula.

- Draco… tran…tranquilo…- Harry se lo miraba, el chico parecía desesperado.

- Ella me ha timado… me lo debí suponer… ¡JODER!- pego otra patada. – ¡¡Era demasiado bonito!!- sin darse cuanta una lagrima que mezclaba dolor, ira, frustración, rabia…rodó por su mejilla. Ya daban igual las apariencias. Todo se había terminado, estaba en la boca del lobo, junto con cuatros Gryffindor's.

Ron se acerco al Slytherin y le apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico. Él simplemente lo miro. Comprendiendo el acto medio sonrió al que había sido su enemigo en la escuela.

- Tal y como dijo Dumbledore, debemos estar juntos en esto…- dijo Ginny, a lo que todos asintieron.

- Ella… Nayra, me conoce desde pequeño. Sus padres y los míos son y eran mortifagos… los de ella, junto con su hermano, murieron en una misión. Aunque parece de hielo lo pasó mal… pero como siempre decidió tragarse los sentimientos… "Todo tiene un porque" decía… Es horroroso ver como a una persona se le mueren los familiares más directos y no siente nada o casi nada…

- Estando conmigo…- Draco negó.

- dudo que fueran de verdad… No quería a sus padres, no los quería ni a ellos ni a Dan, su hermano. En realidad a Dan si lo quiso, antes de que se convirtiera en Mortifago, le, luego la fue apartando y fue cuando Nayra dejo de sentir algo por alguien… dudo que por mi sintiera algo realmente…  
Harry, ¿Sabes su apellido real?- pregunto mirando por primera vez a los ojos verdes de Harry. El chico negó.- Black.

* * *

**_RR:_**

**Hitomi:** te fastidia el titulo del fik?? XD ale q te parecio este capt??

T veo mñn!!

**Nott Mordred:** ya as visto... nu e tardado tanto. Espero q este capt t aya gustado y q no prepraares los fuegito... plis :( XD

T veo por el msn!!

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

_Las apariencias engañan... quien dice q la realidad es verdad y la imaginacion... solo eso?_


	20. Capitulo 19

**_Nott Mordred:_** Pues si, fuiste la primera en leer.

Tus teorias me gustaron y mucho, pero como ya te dije aunqe en algo si te acercabas a la verdad, en otras cosas ibas muuuy lejos ;) pero weno, ia veras cm todo encaja... o no XD

espero q te guste.

Abrazos

_**Hitomi:**_ la proxima vez kiero verte!! asi q antes de leer ponte una camara de vidio grabandote (no voi a tu casa pq no kiero estar ahi cunado termines de leer,por si acaso te da por matarme XD o algo por el estilo...) jeje luego m pasas el video

espero q te guste

abrazos

**_

* * *

_**

**_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE SECRETOS DE SECRETOS:_**

_- Tal y como dijo Dumbledore, debemos estar juntos en esto…- dijo Ginny, a lo que todos asintieron._

_- Ella… Nayra, me conoce desde pequeño. Sus padres y los míos son y eran mortifagos… los de ella, junto con su hermano, murieron en una misión. Aunque parece de hielo lo pasó mal… pero como siempre decidió tragarse los sentimientos… "Todo tiene un porque" decía… Es horroroso ver como a una persona se le mueren los familiares más directos y no siente nada o casi nada…_

_- Estando conmigo…- Draco negó._

_- dudo que fueran de verdad… No quería a sus padres, no los quería ni a ellos ni a Dan, su hermano. En realidad a Dan si lo quiso, antes de que se convirtiera en Mortifago, le, luego la fue apartando y fue cuando Nayra dejo de sentir algo por alguien… dudo que por mi sintiera algo realmente…  
Harry, ¿Sabes su apellido real?- pregunto mirando por primera vez a los ojos verdes de Harry. El chico negó.- Black._

**CAPITULO 19:**

- ¿Dijiste Bl…Black?- Harry había tardado en reaccionar ante la información de Draco.

- Si.

- Pe…Pe…

- Si puede ser. Es hija de Bellatrix…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- el escándalo fue generalizado.

- Draco, en serio… no nos tomes el pelo- Dijo Hermione entre asustado y enfadada y… sorprendida.

- No Hermione, es cierto.

- Entonces como puede ser que tu estés prometida a ella… ¿no seria tu prima?- pregunto Ginny.- Él negó.

- Es su hija, si, pero no de sangre.-las caras de cada uno de los Gryffindor's pedían a gritos que les aclarara la situación.-Nayra es Sangre-pura…

- ¿hija de quien?

- Bellatrix y su marido, Roudolf…

- ¿Entonces no se tendría que llamar Lastrange?- pregunto Hermione.

- Si, pero no es hija de Bellatrix exactamente.

- no comprendo.

- Normal… Ella es hija del marido de Bellatrix y de una bruja…Él la dejó preñada, Bella se enteró… se cargó a la madre biológica pero antes de hacerlo, pasó el feto al cuerpo de Bella… El caso es que ella no quería que la chica llevara el apellido del padre puesto que así le recodaba de alguna manera que ella era hija de Bellatrix y no de la bruja con quien estuvo su padre… Sentimiento de posesión…

El silencio se hizo presente para que todos pudieran asimilar lo que Draco acababa de decir.

- Perdonar el retraso…- Nayra entró en la sala. Miró a cada uno de los chicos.- Potter. Creo que será mejor que te vayas despidiendo la próxima vez será la definitiva… o por lo menos eso espero.

Draco miró a la chica.

- Aun llevas el collar.- Nayra miro al rubio y se toco la pieza que él decía.

- Si… que esto te este pasando,- dijo Nayra acercándose algo más al rubio.- no quiere decir que a mi me complazca.- La chica rozo la mano del Slytherin que estaba cogido a un barrote de su jaula o celda.- Me tengo que ir.

- ¡No! ¡Espera!- Draco le chilló.- Aun me quieres ¿verdad? Si no lo hicieras no lo llevarías, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!- Nayra no se giró. Antes de salir, puso las manos en la cerradura del collar y se lo quito dejándolo caer al suelo, puso la mano derecha en el pomo y salió.

Después del acto de Nayra el silencio invadió ese sitio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada… Draco ni siquiera podía apartar la vista del collar que yacía en el suelo.  
- ¿Por qué tantos avisos?- pregunto Ron rompiendo el silencio más para si que para los otros.

- Quiere hacerme pasar un mal rato…

- no lo creo… es como si dejara tiempo…- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Tiempo?- pregunto extrañada la castaña.

- Harry aun hay una oportunidad.- Draco aprecia ser otro. Había dejado de mirar el collar, parecía haber hecho un pequeño borrón en su memoria, en sus sentimientos… Estaba dejado de ser el tipo arrogante, egocéntrico y estirado de Hogwarts… esa imagen había desaparecido.

- ¿Oportunidad?  
- ¿como?

- Hemos de pensar un plan…- comentó Hermione.

- No tenemos varitas…- dijo Ron.

- Eso da igual… creo.- Draco pensó unos segundos y miro a las dos chicas.-¿Hermione, Ginny, vosotras habéis dado oculmemcia? Si más no habréis leído sobre el tema… ¿no?

- si, algo…

- Vale, entonces probar de ponerlo en funcionamiento.

- Yo si he dado- dijo Harry.

- Me lo supongo, pero a ti te tendrán más controlado. Lo que ellos quieren,- dijo el rubio señalando la puerta- es matarte, nosotros estamos aquí para no estropear el plan… según Nayra…- dijo en un susurro la parte final de su frase, lo que la hizo casi inaudible.

- ¿Con quien la usamos?- pregunto extrañada Ginny.

- Con Dumbledore.- miro a Harry. – tu no. Tu solo… estate ahí y piensa algo para después salir.

- ¿Hay que conseguir que Dumbledore sepa que estamos aquí para que puede traer a la Orden?- pregunto extrañada Hermione.

- aj

- ¿Pero… como sabes tu lo de la orden?- Draco miró a Ron, pero no contestó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy fue lo más rápido hacia el interior del castillo. Debía hablar con algún profesor. Corrió las más rápido que pudo y se tropezó con algunos alumnos que estaban Bailando, pero omitió sus cometarios y quejas… había prisa…

Se acercó a la mesa de profesores respirando con dificultad.

- Pro…Profeso…- Pansy se agarraba la barriga y probaba de hablar pero estaba un poco agotada.- Ella… los… hay que … ellos… atrapados… llamó… desaparecer… luego… y ella dijo… olvidatte… borrar… Hogsmeade…- Pasny hablaba demasiado deprisa y a falta de aire no le salían todas las palabras.

- Señorita Parkinson, cálmese.- Dumbledore la hizo sentar. Le dio agua y cuando ya pudo hablar miro a Dumbledore.- Dígame.

- Nayra se los llevo. En Hogsmeade hizo un par de conjuros para hacer olvidar a Harry algo que sucedió en la casa de los Gritos y luego salio Ginny de su escondite y ella hizo un movimiento de varita y desaparecieron y luego…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Pansy?- pregunto horrorizado su jefe de casa. Pero antes de oír su respuesta se tocó instintivamente el antebrazo. Miro a Dumbledore y sin necesidad de hablar nada se fue hacia fuera del comedor.

- ¿Decía?- inquirió el director.

- Se los llevo, los desmayo y luego desaparecieron. ¡¡Los seis!!

- ¿Qué seis?- esta vez era McGonagall que preguntaba.

- Harry, Ginny, Hermione,Ron, Draco y Nayra.- McGonagall, Dumbledore y el resto del profesorado puso casa de horror.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa seria la última vez que Nayra entraría a esa sala. Miro a sus compañeros de estudios, uno a uno. Ella sonrió, paso por entremedio de las jaulas y llego a la puerta contraria a la que había entrado. La abrió y se abrió un armario que sólo contenía una capa larga y con capucha, se podría decir que era una capa de mortifago hecha a medida para la chica. Quizás era un poco más ajustada de cintura, pero por el resto, era idéntica.

Draco la reconoció en seguida y negó con la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

- Nayra…no…- la chica se puso la capa y miró al rubio directamente a los ojos, la demostración perfecta que la chica había cambiado. Luego, sin dejar de mirarlo se puso la capucha y se dejaron de ver sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas, su pelo oscuro y el peinado que llevaba para el Baile.

Paso por delante de ellos. La chica daba respeto, parecía aun más de hielo y… sin saber muy bien el porque a todos se les paso la misma idea por la cabeza: "Muerte". Pero no física, sino psíquica. La muerte de la chica, que creían haber conocido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sala donde estaban los prisioneros de Voldemort daba a un largo y oscuro pasillo. Nayra lo atravesó y, en vez de girar a su derecha, como había estado haciendo toda la noche para llegar a la habitación de Voldemort (sitio donde pocos, muy pocos, podían pasar), giro a su izquierda. Antes de abrir la puerta que tenia delante suyo, se paro un momento, un segundo y luego, accedió a la gran sala.

Una sala enorme llena de mortifagos. Todos reunidos en pequeños grupos hablando sobre temas, cosas… algunos, quizás especulando qué quería su Amo y Señor. Los días de ajetreo habían sido muchos, pero nadie había sabido muy bien el porque de tanto ajetreo. Faltaba información entre sus filas.  
Nayra llego cerca de la única chimenea que había y el único foco de luz. Se paro frete a las chispas del fuego, miraba crepitar las llamas… De repente una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear. Como ya le había dicho: "Eres un diamante, antes en bruto y ahora toca brillar y lucirte". Esas eran las palabras en que Voldemort se le había referido momentos antes. Era el momento de hacer las presentaciones ante todos los mortifagos y seguidores de Voldemort de la chica que había logrado cazar a su más temido enemigo: Harry Potter. Lo mejor es que no solo cazo al chico sino a los posibles causadores de problemas. Los que podían estropear el momento: sus amigos, los amigos de Potter. Que, nada más y nada menos eran: una Sangre-Sucia y dos familiares Weasley Sangres-puras que luchaban en su contra…

La chica lo siguió. Él se puso en medio de la Sala aproximadamente y con un simple gesto , un levantamiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza, los ahí presentes voltearon, lo miraron (nunca a los ojos), callaron y prestaron atención a su Señor.

- Veo que no falta nadie…- Dijo con su voz tan característica.- Me alegro puesto que hoy es un gran día.- Dijo con un deje de alegría casi insignificante.- Tenemos lo que queríamos… a Potter.- Nadie dijo nada, pero se notaba un desconcertamiento general.- No solo tenemos a Potter, sino a los posibles estropeadores de fiestas: sus amigos.- pauso un momento.- ¿Y cómo? Os preguntareis. Pues porque tenemos una Gran adquisición en nuestra familia…- Casi todos se miraron los unos con los otros.- Un diamante que hasta ahora estaba en bruto y hace pocas horas su brillo se ha dado a relucir…- pauso de nuevo y tendió la mano a Nayra. Ella la cogió y se acerco a Él. Los mortifagos no solo se extrañaron de no conocer a tal nueva adquisición, sino por la confianza que se mostraban.- Como ya saben, he mejorado mucho, mi poder ha aumentado y ya casi lo he recuperado del todo. No todo ha sido por arte de 'magia'… irónico verdad… Ella ha ayudado mucho…- dijo pasando una mano por la cintura de Nayra y atrayéndola hacia él. No cabe decir que eso sorprendió mucho más a los ahí presentes.- Supongo que querrán saber su nombre… entre mortifagos todo se sabe, así que… primero, desenmascárense.- en la primera fila y delante de Nayra había Lucius, su tío Rabastan, que no veía desde hacia años, los padres de Goyle y Crabbe, que los conocía por sus visitas a casa de los Malfoy y unos cuantos más… al fondo, había la cara de alguien que conocía: Severus Snape. Una vez que ellos se habían mostrado las caras unos a otros, Voldemort decidió que era el momento de mostrar el rostro de Nayra. Con cuidado y lentamente fue sacando la capucha de la chica. Lucius al ver quien salía de debajo de esa capucha no supo reaccionar, lo que tampoco pudo hacer el profesor de Hogwarts. Este ultimo empezaba a entender lo que Pansy Parkinson había dicho.  
- ¿Nayra?- Rabastan fue el que pronuncio su nombre.

- Yo misma…- la voz de la chica seguía saliendo congelada.  
- Hija de Bellatrix y Rudolf y hermana de Dan Lastragne, era inevitable la unión de la chica a nuestro cuerpo…

- ¿Pero… tan joven?- se oyó la voz de una mujer.

- Solo me he adelantado un par de años a lo que llamáis la iniciación… era necesario par coger al ansiado Potter y no fastidiarla…- dijo igualmente fría mirando hacia la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros que había formulado la pregunta.

Voldemort la miró, seguía teniéndola cogida por la cintura y, de repente miro a Lucius.

- ¿Por qué no tiene la marca?- Lucius no se sorprendió que Voldemort supiera lo que le rondaba la cabeza.- Ella misma lo decidió. Era un buen infiltrado… No hay marcas, no hay sospechas… Además era demasiado joven para llevarla… había otros métodos para avisarla.- Nayra miro a los mortifagos que tenia delante suyo.- ¿Chiquita, por que no vas a buscar nuestros invitados especiales?- Nayra asintió y fue hacia la otra punta de la sala. A medida que pasaba la gente se apartaba y la miraba curiosa. Ella no se inmuto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dumbledore salió del Gran comedor, con Pansy y Blasie detrás, además de la profesora McGonagall. El resto de profesores se habían quedado en el Gran Salón par ano levantar sospechas. Pansy iba cogida de la mano de Blasie, necesitaba apoyo moral. No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacia pocas horas ella y Nayra habían estado hablando y todo… todo era… ¿normal?  
Blasie le apretó la mano. No estaba sola. A él también le faltaba información… ahí estaban Draco, un buen amigo y… la chica que había conseguido hacer que Draco no fuera tan gélido. Habían muchas piezas mal colocadas.

Entraron en el despacho de Dumbledore, a la vez que el director daba sitio a los dos estudiantes y se sentaba él mismo en su sillón, percibió algo fuera de lo normal dentro de su cabeza. Era un intento de mensaje de alguien que nunca había utilizado ese método para comunicarse. Podía intuir de quien era. Eran dos chicas muy inteligentes y, seguramente, estarían juntas.

"_Ella esta con Voldemort… no sabemos muy bien donde estamos, pero estamos juntos…"_ el mensaje se cortó.

Dumbledore miró a los dos chicos que tenia delante y lo miraban asustados, luego poso su mirada azul en los ojos de Minerva y asintió. Ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer, así que salió del despacho.

- Hay muchas cosas que contar y colocar en sus sitio…- dijo Dumbledore a los dos chicos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nayra entro en esa habitación de nuevo… si antes no quería haber de volver a entrar, ahora su deseo se había cumplido. Al entrar todos se la quedaron mirando y ella cerro la puerta tras de si. Miro al suelo. Ahí seguía… nadie lo había tocado… se agacho y, cuidadosamente, cogió el collar. Lo tuvo entre sus manos unos instantes y lo acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos. Miro a Draco que seguía atento con la mirada los gestos de Nayra. De repente, la chica miró los ojos grises de Draco. Se acerco con pasos decidios a él. Este estaba cerca de los barrotes de la jaula. Al ella acercarse a su jaula, él se acerco. Ella le tomó una de las manos y le puso el collar en la palma, luego le cerro la mano.

- Siempre tuya… a mi gesto no miréis a tras…

* * *

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

_Lo importante es no dejar de hacerse preguntas_. (Albert Einstein)

_La amistad supone sacrificios y solo el que esta dispuesto a hacerlos sin molestia comprende la amistad_ (Noel Clarasó, escritor Esp.)

_No decir sino lo que es necesario, a quienes es necesario y cuando es necesario_. (Richelieu)


	21. Capitulo 20

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mis dos Sly's o Maestras del lotis XD o de lo que es lo mismo; a mis dos Maestras de maldad XD**

**Nott & Hitomi o Hitomi & Nott.**

RR:

_Nott Mordred:_ Dos teledoiarios?? jujuju ia veremos ia...

no se ke mas decir... solo q... nu kiero morir joven XD

_Hitomi:_ tan poco confias en mi??? joooo... mala persona XD

espero poder acabar la semana de examenes viva... XD

_

* * *

_

_Anteriormente:_

_Nayra entro en esa habitación de nuevo… si antes no quería haber de volver a entrar, ahora su deseo se había cumplido. Al entrar todos se la quedaron mirando y ella cerro la puerta tras de si. Miro al suelo. Ahí seguía… nadie lo había tocado… se agacho y, cuidadosamente, cogió el collar. Lo tuvo entre sus manos unos instantes y lo acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos. Miro a Draco que seguía atento con la mirada los gestos de Nayra. De repente, la chica miró los ojos grises de Draco. Se acerco con pasos decidios a él. Este estaba cerca de los barrotes de la jaula. Al ella acercarse a su jaula, él se acerco. Ella le tomó una de las manos y le puso el collar en la palma, luego le cerro la mano._

_- Siempre tuya… a mi gesto no miréis a tras…_

**CAPITULO 20:**

Nayra miro a cada uno de los ahí presentes. Abrió con la varita las tres jaulas y del bolsillo de su túnica saco tres varitas, le dio una a Harry, otra a Hermione y una ultima a Draco.

- Solo cuando yo os avise… no antes y… sobretodo no miréis a tras.- se acerco a Draco y le acaricio la mejilla.- tu tampoco mires a tras.

Con su varita hizo un hechizo con el que parecía que ellos iban atados de manos. Con su varita los hizo avanzar y fue hacia el Salón. Todo lleno de mortifagos, ya no podía echarse a tras…

- Vean lo que una niña de 17 años ha podido hacer… SOLA.- Voldemort seguían en medio de la Sala.

Los chicos avanzaban y a cada paso que ellos daban un "Oh" o un "Ah" se escurría de la boca de los que estaban ahí.

- ¡¿Tu?!- la voz e Lucius al ver su hijo ahí metido fue la única que sobresalto de los "oh's" y "ah's" generalizados. Draco fue a contestar pero Nayra fue más rápida.

- No debía estropear el plan… solo esta aquí para eso… él podía alertar, inconscientemente, al profesorado de Hogwarts y… eso no era bueno.- Nayra sonrió a Lucius que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la manera de actuar de la chica.

- Bien, Chiquita, bien hecho.- Voldemort miro a los atados y sonrió. Luego miro a Nayra y sonrió aun más…- ¿quieres hacer los honores para mostrarle a señor Potter cómo se hacen las cosas aquí? ¿Para enseñarle cómo puede morir?- dijo Voldemort mirando a Nayra. Ella no contesto, solo se lo quedó mirando.- A ver, podríamos empezar por… la chica pelirroja.

Ginny empezó a temblar… ya había tenido la sensación de morir la vez que Tom Riddle la tuvo mediante ese maldito Diario y ahora… la sensación de poder morir…

- ¡Ella no!- Ron fue quien chillo y se puso delante de Ginny.

- Weasley, aparta.- la voz de Nayra hizo estremecer a toda la sala. Si se hubieran fijado bien, hasta Voldemort había sido recorrido por un escalofrío al oír la voz fría, distante, tajante, de pocos amigos y de ganas de acabar la faena de Nayra. Ron no se aparto, aunque tuvo tentaciones de hacerlo. – Weasley o tu o ella, o antes o después.

- Antes…

- No Ron, no seas burro… no quiero verte morir…- la voz de Ginny había salido entre cortada.

- Muy tierna la escena, pero, podemos empezar ¿ya? – Nayra miro a los chicos. Alzo su varita para enfocarla hacia la pelirroja y sonrió… parecía una sonrisa calculadora y maquiavélica.- Nunca miréis atrás…- susurro y, de repente en milésimas de segundo había chillado- ¡CRUCIO!- Ginny por inercia había cerrado los ojos esperando su muerte… pero después de oír el chillido de Nayra nada había impactado contra ella. Con miedo abrió los ojos y vio como un rayo de luz salía, potentemente de la varita de Nayra en dirección al cuerpo más cercano que tenia ella. Voldemort.

A la vez que miraba esa escena, Ron la cogió del brazo e intentaron salir puesto que no todos los mortifagos habían salido de su estado de 'Shock' al ver lo que esa morena hacia.

Todo parecía muy confuso. Draco no se había movido mucho de donde estaba. Solo se había quedado mirando a la chica que en esos momento atacaba a Voldemort. Fue Hermione quien lo hizo reaccionar y lo arrastro hacia la salida, en contra de su voluntad. Estaban ya casi a punto de salir de la Sala cuando un grito los hizo voltear.

- ¡CRUCIO!- después de oír la voz de un hombre hacer la maldición imperdonable y ver como salía un rayo de luz hacia el centro de la sala, se repitió otro chillido. También de mujer.

- ¡CRUCIO!- otra persona hacia ese conjuro y se volvió a oír otra chillido.

De repente la luz dejo de salir de las varitas de los dos hombres. Los dos, se voltearon y miraron directamente a los fugitivos. Harry, instintivamente puso a Ginny a su espalda y Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione sacándole, eso si, la varita. Draco era el que más adelantado estaba.

- Vaya Draco… - la voz de Lucius sonaba fuerte y con un deje de maldad muy marcado. Su frialdad se transmitía palabra a palabra.- Nayra tenia razón… podías estropear el plan… incluso ella misma lo a estropeado…- Lucius se aparto y dejo ver el cuerpo de Nayra en el suelo, desplomado y bocabajo. Ella era quien había recibido los dos Crucios.

Al lado de la chica, una mujer de cabellos blancos ayudaba a tener en pie a Voldemort.

Draco hizo un ademán de ir a por ella, pero un grito de Harry lo hizo parar.

- ¡NO! No te muevas.- Draco volteo mirando al moreno. El chico no parecía el mismo. Sus ojos mostraban odio, se habían quedado clavados mirando al padre de Draco. Harry hizo un par de pasos y se quedo delante de Draco y luego lo empujo hacia atrás.- Recuerda lo que dijo…

- Ya me da igual…- dijo Draco y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Nayra, a lo que un par de mortifagos lo cogieron.

- ¡Petrificus totalus!- Nayra había conseguido enfocar la varita hacia esos dos y los había dejado petrificados por lo que Draco puedo soltarse.- ¡VETE! ¡Maldita sea!- Nayra se levanto y apunto de nuevo a Voldemort.- ¡CRUCIO!- el rayo salió aun más potente pero a la vez que ella gritaba el hechizo, tres personas más lo hacían en su contra.

Volvió a caer.

Esta vez fue una mano fuerte y bastante grande la que arrastró a Draco fuera de la sala. Harry y los otros los siguieron y salieron una vez fuera. El hombre que se llevo a Draco cerro la puerta con un pequeño hechizo.

Los ojos de Draco miraron sorprendidos a los de ese hombre… él solo miro a los de Draco unos instantes y luego miro a todos sus alumnos.

- Potter, id hacia ese pasillo- señalo el pasillo de la derecha, y en cuanto veáis una desviación id a la izquierda, llegareis a una puerta que estará cerrada, no creo que la señorita Granger tenga muchos problemas para abrirla. Una vez fuera vayan hacia donde más luz haya y prueben de llegar en buen estado al pueblo… supongo que al Orden estará ah

- Y Nayra…- pregunto dudoso Draco.

- Nunca miréis a tras y si lo hacéis que sea para que no os ataquen…- Snape omitió la pregunta de Draco.

- ¿Y Nayra?- repitió de nuevo. Snape le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Vete.

- No sin ella…- Draco paso por el lado de su profesor y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero Snape le impido que entrara.

- Vete. Intentare traerla de nuevo…- Draco tenia los ojos húmedos y miraba sin poder decir nada a Snape. Corto el contacto con su profesor y luego miro la puerta.

- Profesor…- Harry miro a Snape.- Gracias…- Harry cogió la mano de Ginny y voltearon para empezar a andar.

Ginny se giro un momento y vio que Draco seguía mirando la puerta.

- Vamos…- miro a Draco y sonrió tímidamente. Cogió a Draco y los cinco empezaron a correr siguiendo las indicaciones de su profesor de pociones.

Este se los quedo mirando hasta que la oscuridad del pasillo le dejó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la sala todo se había puesto muy, muy, negro. Nayra volvía estar en el suelo y con pocas fuerzas para levantarse. El hecho de recibir tres crucios a la vez le había hecho daño. Mucho daño.

Sabia que las cosas no acabarían muy bien, mejor dicho, sabia que las cosas no podrían ir mucho mejor, sino, más bien, todo lo contrario. Sabia que eso solo era el principio y mucho más después de atacar a Voldemort en una estancia repleta de mortifagos. Era un suicidio haberlo echo y estaba muriendo dentro de él.

En esos momentos solo le pasaba una idea por la cabeza, intentar levantarse otra vez y volver a atacarlo. De esta forma fue como agarro fuertemente la varita y, con la mano apoyada al suelo, hizo fuerza con los brazos, que empezaban a temblarle, para levantarse.

Miro a la persona que en dos pasos no muy largos se había puesto delante de ella.

- ¿Aun tienes fuerzas?- Lucius la miraba con superioridad. En un principio, cuando Voldemort la presento y se tomo tantas confianzas, él creía haber perdido el puesto de mano derecha, pero el ultimo acto de la chica hizo que él volviera a estar en su rango.

- Más de las que imaginas…- Nayra consiguió quedarse de rodillas y sonreír, aunque ese gesto le dolía. En realidad, todos los movimientos que hacia le dolían.

Volvió a enderezar la varita y la enfoco hacia donde estaba Lucius. Este rió con ganas. Chuto la varita de la morena y esta cayo a unos dos metros a su derecha.

- Estas acabada…- dijo agachándose y mirando directamente a los ojos de Nayra.

- Malfoy…- la voz de Voldemort volvía a sonar débil. El aludido miro a su Señor y se levanto.- Espera…- Ayudado por la mujer de cabellos blancos y un hombre de cabellos oscuros, Voldemort se acerco a la morena. – Levántala…- Lucius obedeció y agarrándola por los cabellos levanto del suelo a Nayra.- ¿Por que? ¿Por que todo esto? Lo tenias todo… lo habríamos conseguido…

- Te confundes… - Nayra hizo una mueca y miro fijamente al mago de la maldad.- Accio Varita…- la varita de Nayra apareció en su mano y rápidamente volvió a enfocarla hacia ese mago.- ¡CRUCIO!- Si bien, en los anteriores ataques la luz que había desprendido la varita era fuerte e intensa, esta vez el rayo fue aun más potente. En ese conjuro había mucho más odio del que Voldemort podía haber imaginado, pero quedo cortado cuando Lucius reacciono y le estampo además de una bofetada un hechizo.

La chica cayo al suelo de espaldas.

- Eras mi Chiquita…- dijo Voldemort mirando a la chica.

- Fuiste tu quien lo escogiste… no yo…- la voz de Nayra seguía siendo fría, pero entrecortada… le dolía hasta el respirar.

Oyó los pasos de Lucius llegar hacia ella. Se paro a su lado y de pie la miro a los ojos. Era un duelo entre los ojos grises y fríos de Lucius, contra los ojos esmeraldas de Nayra.

- ¿Crees que Draco también te escogió a ti?

- Nos hicisteis escoger… tu y los que llamabais mis pares…- en ese momento Rabastan se acerco al otro lado de la chica.

- Ellos lo eran…

- Quizás si tu hermano… pero no ella… ¿Creías que no me enteraría?- Nayra consiguió dibujar una sonrisa. Había ganado parte de la partida.- La niña no era tan tona como creías… se daba cuenta… La verdad es que me alegro. Me alegro que no fuera mi madre. Me alegro de saber que no somos tan parientes como me lo hicisteis creer de pequeña. Me alegro…- Había dejado de ser una conversación para saber quien había traicionado a quien, y se había transformado en una conversación de 'cena familiar'. Lucius y Rabastan estaban llenos de furia y a la vez tiraron un hechizo para que la chica callase.- ¡¡AH!!- el grito quedo cortado cuando la chica dejo de mirar a los dos hombres, dejo de mirar la sala, dejo de ver, escuchar, oír…

Después de ese ultimo grito de Nayra, la sala había quedado en un profundo silencio.

- Draco acabara igual…- el susurro de Lucius, rompió el silencio con un tono de voz en que iba mezclado de ira y de odio.

Dejo de mirar el cuerpo de la chica que había sido prometida de su hijo y, pasando por encima de él salió de la sala para ir a seguir, como muchos otros mortifagos que ya lo habían hecho, a su hijo y a los otros alumnos de Hogwarts. Él seria quien mataría a su hijo.

Rabastan miro el cuerpo de Nayra y solo hizo una sonrisa. Ella dejaba de existir y los problemas que ella misma había creado al nacer, también desaparecerían. Dejo de mirar a la chica y salió de la Sala, siguiendo los pasos de Lucius.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando. Todos habían recibido ordenes de ir en busca de esos niños.

Voldemort, más débil que antes por los Crucios de la chica y por algo más se quedo contemplando el cuerpo de la chica.

- ¿Pude haber pensado que eras diferente? Y lo hice… Pensé que serias diferente a todas estas personas que has visto hoy… Hoy precisamente… Tu eras diferente… Tu eras la Única. Tu.- Voldemort puso la mano en su bolsillo y saco de él un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde. Se lo quedo mirando.- Esto iba a ser para…- miro de nuevo el cuerpo de la chica.- … ¿por que no decirlo? Ya sabias lo que pasaba… sabias algo que nadie sabia… solo tu y yo…- miro de nuevo el paquete y lo guardo.- La puerta se abrió una vez y ya no volverá a hacerlo… supongo que, aunque hayas intentado matarme, debería darte las gracias…- Voldemort miro de nuevo el cuerpo de la chica que yacía inmóvil en el suelo y se giro.

Salió de la sala.

La sala ya solo contenía el cuerpo de la chica. Era como una caja que guardaba algo… algo que, como el paquete de Voldemort no debería ser abierto… pero las cosas nunca son como deberían ser.

* * *

Espero q el Capt sus aya gustado y q me dejeis **RR**... acepto incluso amenazas XD pero spero q no se cumplan o no tendreis el siguiente capt... pq esto aun **no** se a terminado hasta q io ponga el punto final!!!

jujujuju

Espero q no me abandoneis!!!

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	22. Capitulo 21

WOLAS!!! Como tais??

Io bien sobretodo con TO lleno de examenes…¬¬ ( intento de ser sarcástica…)

Weno la verdad es q espero q no me ayais abandonado pq sino si tare mal… ( tare depre :'( WU

CONSCIENCIA: i io tmb!! Si no es por ella q sea por mi! Q io soi muvho mejor q ella…

TAEKO: i tu modestia???

C: no lo se… creo q me la deje en casa de la family…

T: jujuju pos te vas a buscarla??

C: NO!!! Tan lokos!!!!

T: i io??

C: mmm… tmb…

T: weno da para vacaciones nus vamos todos a buscarla XDXDXD

C: mmmm me lo pensare… ( puede ser un viaje MUY peligroso)

T:¬¬, weno voi a responder RR, do you help me??

C: :D si

**NOTT MORDRED:** ASIAS x la cancion nos gusta mucho… da q pensar…

Consciencia: Creo q los ombres de negro un son necesarios Nott, solo q la mates a ella ia ai suficiente…

T: oye!!! Si la palmo io tu tmb, eh!!

C: es cierto…. Pos… no, no ace falta q la mates…

T: interesada¬¬

Wenmo Nott de veras muchas asis por leer l FF, espero q te guste el capt!

C: io tmb!!!

**HITOMI FELTON**: NAS!!! Si, me parece normal acerte llorar XD i me gusta como suena Faena XD

C: a mi no…

T.¬¬. pero q conste q no se de dnd lo as sakado

C&T: esperamos q te guste el capt

* * *

(Sabesi q an cambiado lo de subier el capt i modificarlo Oo q wai xD)

* * *

**CAPITULO 21:**

Casi habían llegado al pueblo. Llegar hasta ahí había sido fácil… a decir verdad, demasiado fácil. Instintivamente Harry se volteó y vio como las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles… un grupo muy grande de Mortifagos los seguían y parecían ir mucho más rápidos que ellos. Decidió seguir mirando para delante y seguir corriendo. Si llegaban al pueblo estarían salvados… o al menos tendrían más posibilidades de salir con vida.

Ya veían al profesor Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden. Se alegraron de ver a esas personas que, con las varitas ya preparadas, miraban fijamente a los perseguidores de los alumnos.

Antes de llegar a ellos, Draco hizo lo mismo que Harry, se volteó y, pudo ver claramente el rostro de su padre y, temiéndose lo peor, paró en seco.

Si su padre estaba ahí, Nayra… Nayra… ¿Significaba que Nayra estaba… mu… muerta? Ron que se dio cuanta del gesto de Draco lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastro.

- ¡Corre!- Draco parecía que ese acto, el de correr, lo hacia por mecanismo. No pensaba más que en Nayra… ella… ella… ¿Estaba muerta?

Llegaron delante de la Orden. Los Gryffindor's fueron abrazados por la señora Weasley y, Draco se quedó delante de Dumbledore y, al notar que los mortifagos habían llegado hasta ellos, se volteó y fijo la mirada en la de su padre.

- Vaya Draco… aun más cobarde de lo que creía… Caíste demasiado bajo… Primero huyes y… luego, te escondes detrás del profesor Dumbledore como un niño… Pero eso si, no des las gracias a tus padres por haberte criado…- Los mortifagos no atacaban.

Esperaban ordenes o que alguien diera el primer paso.

Lucius y Draco se miraban y su lucha era directamente con los ojos. Un duelo de miradas.

- Donde esta ella.- Draco tenia la impresión que la respuesta no iba a gustarle. Y, el presentimiento se confirmo, cuando Lucius sonrió.

- Donde estarás tu en breves.- Draco alzo la varita y, sin pensárselo dos veces hizo ese hechizo que la misma persona que lo recibía le había enseñado de pequeño.

- ¡CRUCIO!- El odio que tenia hacia su padre acababa de aumentar al saber que Nayra había muerto. Los mayores se sorprendieron que el chico tuviera tanto poder. Tanto odio acumulado, si bien es cierto que no era bueno, en ese momento estaba bien canalizado.

El rayo de luz impacto en el cuerpo de Lucius que al principio aguanto el dolor, pero Draco, a medida que el rayo iba dando a su padre le tenia más rabia, odio… y Lucius no pudo evitar chillar.

La varita del rubio dejo de emitir luz. Respiraba entrecortadamente, cualquier hechizo significa un gran esfuerzo y ese no era la excepción… Lucius arrodillado miro a su hijo.

- ¡¿A que esperáis?! ¡Atacad!- los mortifagos obedecieron.

La entrada del pueblo se convirtió en el lugar en el que nadie querría estar. Luces que salían de las varitas, intercambios de hechizos, maleficios, gritos, odio, dolor, rabia, miedo, más gritos, más dolor, más luces, más hechizos… el simple hechos de verlo era… Las palabras sobraban para describir una batalla en que, como en todas las guerras, se debaten ideologías… Aunque, en realidad en el campo de batalla ya da igual la ideología… se lucha por estar vivo… por sobrevivir… por venganza de los que están muertos… por… Simplemente se lucha.

Draco miro de nuevo a su padre. Este sonrió.

- Parece que, por lo menos algo aprendiste…

- Si, aprendí que no pienso servir al más grande de los Farsantes… que tu eres un manipulado y que no pienso seguir los pasos de un muñeco…- Lucius enfureció y se levanto de golpe. Miro a su hijo y, sin pensárselo dos veces lo ataco. Lanzo un hechizo a lo que Draco salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás. Se levantó y volvió a mirar a los ojos grises a los que se enfrentaba.- ¿Duele la verdad?

- No sabes lo que me alegro de que dentro de poco te reencuentres con esa payasa…- dijo sonriendo y señalando a Draco con la varita. - ¡CRUCIO!

- ¡Protego!- alguien había protegido del hechizo a Draco. Lucius miro furioso a la persona que lo había hecho.

- ¿Otra desertora?- Lucius miro a la chica y sonrió.- tu madre se pondrá feliz.

- No creo…- Pansy parecía haber cambiado en muy poco tiempo. Se acerco a Draco y lo ayudo a levantar, momento en el cual, Lucius ataco y dio con el maleficio a Pansy.

Todo estaba en pleno caos. Diferentes focos. Distintas batallas. Muertos en todas partes. Heridos…

Además de Pansy, Blasie también había pedido a los profesores, cuando se preparaban para ir a la batalla, ir ahí. No iba a dejar a su mejor amigo y a su prometida en la estacada. Pansy se alegro de oír que Blasie sentía lo mismo que ella en esos momentos. Los de la Orden no tenían mucho tiempo que pensar por lo que les dejaron ir.

Luego de horas de batalla. Los mortifagos que aun quedaban en pie decidieron evadirse, algo que agradecieron, también los miembros de la Orden.

Pocos había sin ninguna herida… todos habían recibido y tirado varios hechizos. Dumbledore, miro a los que aun podían tenderse en pie. Sonrió amablemente y luego se acerco al grupo de estudiantes de la Casa de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro tenían heridas, la que, quizás más grave estaba era Hermione, pero era joven y se recuperaría rápidamente.

- Chicos… ¿estáis bien? ¿O lo mejor posible?- Harry se miro y luego miro a sus amigos.

- Estamos vivos…- Sentados en el suelo, Harry abrazo a su chica y miro a Ron que hacia lo mismo con Hermione. Beso tiernamente la frente de Ginny y luego miro hacia donde se encontraban Draco, Pansy y Blasie.- Ginny, ahora vengo… tengo que… hablar con alguien…- Ginny miro hacia donde Harry había mirado y asintió.

Se levanto y se acerco donde ellos. Blasie abrazaba a Pansy y Draco parecía absorto.

- Esto… Draco… siento lo de… - cogió aire para coger también algo de fuerza.- Nayra…- Draco no lo miro, solo asintió. Pansy y Blasie miraron a Harry y luego a Draco.

- Se le pasara…- dijo Pansy mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry. No sabia que era exactamente lo que Harry había querido decir, pero sabia que Draco estaría bien, que con algo de tiempo se recuperaría.

- ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?- Blasie se encogió de brazos.

- Vivos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amanecer mostró con los rayos de luz que enfocaron los cuerpos de los que ya no respiraban en el campo de batalla, lo que esa noche había ocurrido ahí. El ministerio de Magia fue quien fue allí… además de un grupo de medimagos del Hospital San Mugo atendió a los heridos… no a todos puesto que había algunos casos que debían ser trasladados inmediatamente al centro hospitalario.

El profesorado de Hogwarts y los alumnos fueron trasladados al colegio. Al llegar la señora Pomfrey los esperaba para darles una poción para dormir sin soñar, necesitaban descansar. Draco miro la botella y la dejo intacta encima de la mesita de la cama de la enfermería. Sin hacer caso a las ordenes de la enfermera, salió de la sala y se fue a la Sala de Slytherin.

Una vez entro sus compañeros se lo quedaron mirando entre admirados y con un deje de miedo… tenían curiosidad de saber que había pasado, pero… la expresión de ausencia de Draco decía más que suficiente. No era el momento ni la persona.

Subió las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas y se quedo fijado en la cama de Nayra. Como si fuera la primera vez que la veía se sentó con miedo… palpo las sabanas y luego miro la mesita. Dejo que los recuerdos pasaran por su cabeza, recuerdos que, a la vez, le dolían. No la volvería a ver pero… tenia sus recuerdos… una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y con un movimiento pesado se la saco… pero no pudo dejar que más lagrimas invadieran su rostro… la había perdido…Lentamente se tumbo en la cama y se agarro al cojín de Nayra. Su olor un estaba ahí… Sin poderlo evitar, entre recuerdos se quedo dormido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Los alumnos de la enfermería se despertaron más o menos entre las cuatro o cinco de la tarde. Madame Pomfrey les hizo una revisión. Parecía que estaban bien, así que los dejo ir. Pansy miro hacia la cama donde había visto que Pomfrey había puesto a Draco, pero no estaba.

- ¿Y Draco?- pregunto a la enfermera antes de salir.

- Se fue… no lo pude impedir… estaba hecho polvo y necesitaba, supongo, ir donde le corazón le dictase… Si lo ve, tráigalo aquí, también necesita una revisión…- Pansy asintió y salió de la enfermería donde la esperaban todos.

- ¿Dónde esta?- Pansy se encogió de hombros.

- No se quedo ahí… pero creo que se donde estará…- Pansy miro a los Gryffindor que tenían cara de preocupación.- Creo que primero nos debéis una explicación de todo lo que ha pasado…

Los Gryffindor's asintieron y decidieron ir hacia el lago para estar más tranquilos. Una vez ahí fue Harry el que empezó a explicar la historia y , luego, entre todos la acabaron de contar. Pansy empezó a llorar cuando supo lo de la muerte de Nayra y, como Draco se entero de que Nayra había muerto, pero lloro silenciosamente. Empezaba a entender porque Draco estaba tan absorto y ataco con tanto odio a su padre. Lo había matado por venganza y, aun así, ese acto no había servido para liberar su dolor.

Pansy se seco las lagrimas y miro a Blasie. Él también estaba hecho polvo.

- Cundo veáis a Draco…- dijo Ron mirando a los dos Slytherin's- decirle que si necesita algo…- Pansy asintió.

- Se lo diremos.- Blasie fue el que hablo y se levanto para ir a ver a su amigo. Pansy hizo lo mismo.

Cuando los Slytherin's se habían ido Hermione miro a Ron.

- Lo que has dicho es muy bonito…- Dijo sonriéndole.

- Es verdad… Draco ahora… debe estar hecho polvo… yo lo estaría si a ti te hubiera pasado algo…- Hermione sonrió y lo beso. A lo que Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pansy subió a la habitación de las chicas junto con Blasie. Miro la cama de Nayra y, como había supuesto, Draco estaba ahí. Dormía, no muy tranquilo pero dormía. Se agacho y se puso a su lado, lo zarandeo.

- Draco… Draco despierta…- el chico se movía algo inquieto en la cama.- Draco…

- Nayra!- El rubio se incorporó de golpe y alterado. Miro a los dos lados y luego vio a Pansy y a Blasie. – Esta… esta muerta…- dijo a loas dos chicos.

- Lo sabemos…- dijo Blasie sentándose en la cama al igual que Pansy.

- La mato mi… mi padre…- Draco miraba al infinito. Le dolían las palabras…

- Draco, estamos aquí para lo que quieras…- dijo Blasie ante el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias, pero ella…- miro a sus dos amigos. El dolor de su perdida no cesaba y las lágrimas volvían a caer.

- Lo siento… Pansy lo abrazo y se puso a llorar sin poderlo evitar. Blasie parecía el más entero de los tres pero solo era eso, una apariencia. Era un símbolo de firmeza en el dolor.

Entre hipos Pansy repetía lo mismo. Que lo sentía. Sentía el no haber podido avisar antes a los profesores, sentía el no haber podido llegar a tiempo, sentía… se sentía impotente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron las horas y no se sabia nada del profesor Severus Snape. Dumbledore empezaba a temerse lo peor. Aparentemente tranquilo, sentado en su butaca, miraba el reloj y las llamas de su chimenea… McGogagall delante de él no mantenía un rostro sereno. Estaba inquieta igual que Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Nimphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y Ojoloco Moody, que esperaban tener noticias de él. Snape nunca había dejado de avisar en cuanto las cosas se ponían feas, pero, el último contacto que tuvieron con él fue hacia horas, antes de empezar la batalla. Les había avisado que los chicos se dirigirían al pueblo, donde ellos deberían estar puesto que se enfrentarían a una dura batalla. A partir de ese momento nada. Ni un aviso, ni un corto mensaje… absolutamente nada.

Los ahí presentes no había abierto la boca más que para ser avisados de que los chicos estaban bien. Que se les había dado de alta.

Esa sala, el despacho de Dumbledore ahora, era sitio lleno de tensión, preocupación… que iba en aumentó a cada minuto que pasaba. Con tan solo oír el silencio que ahí se hallaba, se sabían los sentimientos de todas las personas de la sala.

* * *

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Nott**** Mordred: **De verdad te parecio TODO bien?? Weno todo menos el final?? Jeje me alegro… creo q si puedo hacer que no aparaezca XD la pena es que ell principio del Capt lo ubiera escrito kuando e recibido tu RR q sino… XD

Tu me as enseñado a ser asi… ara un kejes MAESTRA!!! :P

Sabes q soy un trozo de pan y q de vdd un aria algo q t hiciera enfadar (o si… :P )pq creo q si t enfadas de vdd puedes llegar a ser peor q Voldy… :S sin ofender, eh!

Weno wapisima espero q el capt te guste.

**Elsa: **WOLAS!!! Ande estabas?? O mejor aun… donde estaba io :S??? jeje

ASIAS por ponerme en favoritos :$ me alagas ;) y más aun cuando dices q e sido de las pocas (la segunda si no recuerdo mal) que te ace llorar… :D

No pienso dejar asi el fik, tranki… ya lo dije y lo repito, la historia nos e acaba asta que la autora (en este caso YO) pone el punto final ;)

Una pregunta… aunq creo q ia te la e exo varias bveces … tienes msn??? (si ya lo abai preguntado Sorry es q me gusta abalr con la gente q lee mis fiks XD)

Weno nos vemos!

Aix! Por cierto: Te concedo un deseo ;)

**Hitomi Felton:** ia se que no as leido el capt anterior aun... pero toi rallada y nu se q acer... X cierto kuando leas dame un toke y de pasocnt mi sms de HISTORIA!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y, sin mas roedeos… o pongo algo aki? Tu q dices?¿

**Consciencia** q si lo haces te… digo.. nos matan y yo kiero seguir viva, asi q calla y deja q lean…

**T:** luego hablamos o no?

**C:** mmm… creo que sera mejor que te despidas ahora… asi no te aces pesada.

**T:** oye! Q no soi pesada!

**C:** un que va…. Eres peso pluma no te jode…

**T:** ¬¬ Sabes q t digo que creo q estaba muy bein sin ti! XP

**C:** Y q pretendes decir con eso?

**T:** q o te trankilizas o welves con la Family… (es una amenaza)

**C:** Creo q sera mejor q me calle….

**T:** asi me gusta. Weno…

**C&T** NUS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPT!!!!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

Había pasado ya el día antero y seguían sin noticias… tanto profesores como los miembros presentes de la Orden estaban realmente cansados, primero la lucha y ahora la tensión… Albus miró hacia Molly y sonrió paternalmente.

- Será mejor que vayáis a descansar algo…- miró a todos y cada uno de los miembros.

- No Albus… preferimos estar aquí…- Arthur miró a Dumbledore con la misma preocupación y ganas de estar ahí para poder ayudar o no en algo. Albus sonrió y asintió.

El director miró la hora y luego miro a Fawkes, parecía algo alterado… no era de extrañar, todos ahí estaban alterados. De repente el pájaro emitió un chillido y luego batió las alas rápidamente. Albus nunca había visto al Fénix de tal forma. Lo miro preocupado. El fénix por su lado batió algo más las alas y voló y fue hacia la chimenea.

De donde Fawkes se había marchado apreció un conjunto de luz plateada con reflejos violetas. La luz dejó a todos por un momento sin visión y acto reflejo cerraron los ojos. Al abrirlos vieron a Snape de pie, tambaleándose y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Tenía la cara llena de heridas al igual que las manos y las partes del cuerpo que la túnica ya no cubría, puesto que estaba rasgada. Snape llevaba en brazos un cuerpo inmóvil. La cara de la chica mostraba palidez y ningún sentimiento. Severus la cogía delicadamente y evitaba que ella cayese o al menos que él no cayese encima suyo…

- ¡Severus!- La Profesora McGonagall fue la primera en reaccionar y acercarse a Snape.

- ¡Severus!- Arthur fue hacia él y cogió a la niña de brazos de Snape. Al momento que hacia esto, el profesor se balanceó peligrosamente hacia delante y se cayó al suelo desplomado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Draco!- Pansy había entrado gritando a la Sala Común y la reviso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio no estaba ahí. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicos y subiendo las escaleras a todo trapo, se comió a alguien, al comprobar que no era Draco siguió su camino sin atender al chico que se la había quedado mirando y gritando algo.- ¡Draco!- al entrar comprobó que la habitación no estaba vacía. Blasie acababa de salir del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura y Draco se quedo mirando a la chica que se puso roja al ver a Blasie. El rubio estaba tendido en la cama. Miro repetidas veces primero a Blasie que no decía nada (y no parecía molesto) y luego a Pansy que estaba embobada.

- ¿Querías algo?- dijo al ver que si no hacia algo quizás se le caerían los ojos.

- Er…- Pansy rompió el contacto con Blasie y se centro en el rubio.-Eh… ¡AH! ¡Si! Ven.- lo cogió del brazo para levantarlo, pero él era más fuerte que ella y no se quiso levantar.

- Donde y para qué.

- ¿Siempre eres así de desconfiado?- se lo miró y sin esperar la respuesta siguió con lo que tenia que decir.- Esta aquí. La han traído…- Draco salió disparado por la puerta llevándose del brazo a Pansy.

Mientras andaban, mejor dicho Draco arrastraba a Pansy, el Slytherin se dio cuanta que no sabia donde ir así que se paro de golpe y la chica se lo comió.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Donde crees tu? En la enfermería.- Draco corrió hasta allí.

Cuando llegó vio que esta estaba cerrada, pero a los pocos segundos Dumbledore salió de ella.

- Pro…profesor Dumbledore…- parecía que costara hablar, no era el cansancio solo, era también el miedo a comprobar que ella… que su padre la… (Costaba tanto pensarlo y… aun más decirlo, admitirlo…) había matado…

- Draco…- por primera vez, Dumbledore le había llamado por su nombre, creo que será mejor que entres conmigo.- miro a Pansy.- Señorita Parkinson, si no le importa mejor espere fuera…- Pansy asintió.

Al entrar Draco se quedo cerca de la puerta. En la enfermería había la gente de la Orden que había estado con Dumbledore en el despacho esperando el regreso de Severus Snape. Cuando hizo un paso para poder cerrar la puerta los miembros de la Orden se lo quedaron mirando. Molly Weasley tenia los ojos vidriosos y parecía haber llorado, por otra parte al igual que Nimphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley parecía muy triste… Dumbledore miro al chico y medio sonrió. Por primera vez a Draco le pareció que ahí no sobraba… que no estaba fuera de lugar con los miembros de la Orden.

- Albus…- McGonagall fue quien lo llamo.- Él…

- Minerva tenemos que tener esperanza y él el primero…- McGonagall asintió.- Draco, creo que todos nos precipitamos en sacar conclusiones…- Draco no entendía.

- Perdone, pero… ¿Precipitarnos en sacar conclusiones sobre que?- Draco tenia aun peor cara que los que estaban presentes que aun no habían dormido. El hecho de que ella… que ella… Por Merlín ¿Tenia que ser todo tan complicado?

- No es lo que creímos…- Molly fue quien avanzó hacia el chico.- Ni tu, ni Harry, ni Lucius…

- Aunque puede ser que…

- ¿Pueden explicarme de qué narices hablan?- Draco había perdido los nervios. ¿A que tantos rodeos?

- Draco…- Tonks y Arthur dejaron mostrar una cama a Draco.

En ella con un color pálido que no le favorecía nada, sin abrir los ojos y, por lo que parecía sin respiración estaba… allí… allí estaba Nayra. Al verla se la quedo mirando y luego avanzó lentamente. Se acerco hasta poderla tocar, pero no lo hizo. Temía que si la tocaba desapareciera o algo por el estilo… ¿Y si era un sueño y cuando rozaba con sus dedos su piel ella… ella desaparecía y el sueño se tornaba realidad y ella no estaba en ella? Miro a la chica y luego a la gente que lo rodeaba.

- Esta…esta…- tragó saliva si de verdad era lo que el pensaba estaría muy contento, sino… caería en un pozo de larga y tendida oscuridad…

- Lo esta.- Nimphadora se miro al chico y medio sonrió.- Muy, muy débil pero esta viva.

Draco sonrió y una lágrima le rodó. Se giro hacia Nayra y le dio las gracias y le cogió la mano. Estaba… ella estaba ahí…No desvanecería… la había cogido ya… ella… estaba ah

- Draco… para ser sinceros no hay muchas esperanzas de que… que Nayra…- Draco clavó la mirada en la señora pelirroja que se había acercado a él.

- Pero ella saldrá… ya lo verán… ha soportado mucho y saldrás, ¿Verdad Nayra? Saldrás de esta…- a espaldas de Draco, Molly hacia que no con la cabeza.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Albus no… creo que así él lo pasa aun peor… si cree que la chica a muerto y luego resulta que no… será más fácil que si de verdad la ve morir…- Molly miraba de reojo el cuerpo de la chica inmóvil encima de la camilla. El resto de la Orden tenían sus dudas de, respecto, con quien estar de acuerdo._

_Por un lado, el no decirle al chico que Nayra si estaba viva y hacerle pasar mal y, llegar un día, y soltarle "Oye, que Nayra esta viva…" pues lo veían un poco bestia. Pero, por otro, decirle que Nayra estaba 'viva' y que podía en cualquier momento morir… era hacerle pasa un mal rato igual… hacerle daño…_

_- Lo se Molly, pero… si llegase el día en que Nayra desertase y no se lo hubiésemos dicho…_

_- ¡Se obsesionara! Será peor…- Molly tenia sus razones al igual que Albus las suyas._

_Al final Molly accedió a que Draco entrase y viese a Nayra, que supiera la verdad, pues, al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore era su profesor._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

- Draco, escúchame bien.- Albus lo había hecho voltear, tenia que estar seguro de que el chico entendía lo que él le iba a decir.- Nayra a recibido un numero muy alto de Crucios y, algunos de ellos muy fuertes, por muy joven que sea tantas maldiciones podrían haber acabado ya con su vida… si no esta ya muerta suponemos que es por algo que habrá hecho el profesor Snape. Draco, no hay muchas posibilidades de que sobreviva y si lo hace puede que salga de su estado en una semana, un mes, dos, cuatro…

- Es fuerte…

- No Draco, no es ser o no ser fuerte… es querer o no querer… si ella no quiere no sale…- Draco miro a Nayra y asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cómo esta?- Pansy en cuanto vio a Draco entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor corrió hacia él al igual que Blasie.

- Esta viva, pero… puede que no salga…- Pansy miro a Draco para que le reafirmara lo que había dicho con su mirada. Luego miro a Blasie y otra vez a Draco.

- Ha de salir. Se saldrá. Ha de hacerlo.

- Solo si quiere…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la enfermería, Pomfrey iba de aquí para allá con un montón de pociones… la verdad es que su enfermo era bastante… ¿como decirlo? Malo. No era un buen enfermo. Él sabía mejor que nadie como actuaban las pociones y que reacción tenían y así tenia a la pobre mujer.

- Severus Snape.- Al fin la enfermera se cuadro.- Cuando yo este enferma y usted sea quien haya de cuidarme o mejor dicho, cuando yo no este usted hará lo que le de la gana. De momento yo soy la enfermera y haré lo que me parezca adecuado.- Snape como si de un niño se tratase giro los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado

Una vez Pomfrey termino su tarea Severus miro la cama de delante suyo, donde sabia que se encontraba Nayra puesto que las cortinas estaban echadas.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?- él no hacia mucho que se había levantado así que no sabia nada. Solo recordaba haberla sacado de la Sala y haber tenido algunos problemas con ciertos… 'compañeros de trabajo'. Un trabajo que, vista la situación tenia que dejar… no se podría acercar a las filas de Voldemort ni aunque quisiera… ahora ya seria demasiado arriesgado. Se había descubierto al sacar a los chicos de la Sala y, luego al ir a buscar a Nayra se había arriesgado mucho, tanto que así había quedado. Magulladuras, un par de costillas rotas, algunas rascadas, sangre…

Cuando fue a por la chica no pensó que fuera tan difícil pero lo fue, aunque cuando la vio tendida se temió lo peor, pero al llegar al cuerpo y ver que aunque muy, muy débil tenia aun respiración decidió darle una poción para que aguantara aunque solo fuera unas horas…

- Por lo visto tiene algo que hacer aquí… de momento quiere luchar…- Pompy cambio la forma de hablar. Se puso seria. Era una de esas personas que les cuestan mostrar los sentimientos, no era cerrada como el mismo Snape, pero… no le gustaba que su yo se mostrase cuando se trataba de sus enfermos; pero esta vez se había delatado. Le preocupaba y mucho esa chica.

Snape se quedo pensativo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco había pasado la noche en vela. Tenia que buscar alguna manera de que Nayra viviera. La necesitaba. Ya era la única de su familia. La única que podía considerarse como tal. Sentado a los pies de su cama, el rubio vio como Blasie si dormía. Miro la hora, las siete.

Se dio una ducha rápida y bajo hacia la enfermería. Toco dos veces. La puerta estaba cerrada. Escucho los pasos de la enfermera y la puerta se abrió.

Pomfrey le hizo una tímida sonrisa y le invito a pasar. Sabía que él seria el que entraría primero por esa puerta.

Draco recordaba cual era la cama de Nayra por lo que fue directo y se sentó en una silla de al lado. Cogió la mano de la morena y luego le acaricio la frente.

- Tienes que vivir, ¿oyes? Ya todo a pasado… y me tienes que contar muchas cosas…- A cada frase que decía paraba y la miraba.- Tienes que estar conmigo…- volvió a mirar a la chica.- Nayra… no quiero que te vayas… sabes que no podría… por favor…- se quedo callado y siguió mirando el rostro de Nayra. Aun con algunos rasguños, golpes, morados…

- Draco.- la voz de la enfermera lo hizo voltear.- Te preguntaras porque no se le han ido los golpes y los arañazos, ¿me equivoco?

- No.

- En su estado… no se como podría racionar a las pociones por lo que la estoy curando al estilo muggle. Es más lento, lo se, pero quizás más seguro…- Draco asintió. Agradeció la información y volvió a mirar a Nayra. Se dio cuanta que la mano que no cogía, la izquierda, estaba vendada. Era una venda bastante grande y aparatosa, así que suponía que debía ser alguna rotura o… algo semejante.

Llevaba ahí unas cinco horas. No había querido ir a desayunar así que, la enfermera le trajo algo.

- Malfoy…- de la cama de delante alguien lo llamaba. No se había fijado pero, su profesor, llevaba mucho rato observándole. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su jefe de casa.

- Profesor… ¿Cómo se encuentra?- desde la noche de la fiesta el tono de voz de Draco ya no era frío, ni arrogante, ni nada que se le pareciese.

- Bien. Malfoy, Albus me contó lo que paso en la batalla. Lo de tu padre y…

- Es el padre biológico, nada más. – Miro a Nayra.- No iba a ser como él. No quería serlo y al final… al final lo he sido… lo he matado con lo que él me enseño… me enseño sin querer a odiarle y lo hice… así que, además de los hechizos, me enseño la peor arma… el Odio. Soy como lo que no quería ser…

- No Draco. No lo eres. Tú sabes que no lo eres. ¿Alguna vez crees que tu padre había pensado por si mismo?- espero una respuesta en vano.- ¿Crees que alguna vez tu padre había sentido algo además de odio?- siguió esperando una respuesta en vano.- ¿Qué crees que sentía por tu madre? ¿Que significaba ella en su vida? ¿O él en la vida de ella?- a cada pregunta le seguía un silencio.- No eres como él, ni como ella. Tu sabes que sientes algo más que odio…- Snape se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su alumno.- Sabes lo que hay aquí…- dijo poniéndole la mano en el corazón.- Sabes elegir… Sabes ser tu mismo… Sabes lo que es sentir.- La última afirmación, más contundente que las demás, la dijo mirando a Nayra.

* * *

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	24. Capitulo 23

**EI EI EI!!! **Q tl???

io… pos… no se… oi casi me **mato SOLA** sin necesidad de q nadie de negro me ayudara XD a decir verdad para las que esteis pensando i a mi qu?? Pos no, no sus a de importar nada pq si me mato no ai historia i si no hay historia… pos… pos… Os kedasi sin saber q pasa XP

a ver… q tenia q decir io…¿?:S AH! Si!! Si no e colgado antes el capt, ademas q era entre semana y un me dejan colgar **¬¬ **(aunq podia averlo exo la semana pasada q ia taba escrito menos corregido…) s por culpa de **HITOMI** (soy una chibata :P pero es q kiero q la mateis a ella i no a mi…:P)

HITOMI TMB T KIERO MUCHO!!!!

**RR:**

**Nott**** Mordred: **Nott…:S io no keria… no era mi intencion… pero sabes? Es chulé ver q asta l ser mas GRANDE (y q mas yuyo me da) tmb tiene momentos de debilidad :P

Antes de q se m olvie asias por no llamar a los **MIB** XD, peor ya me mato sola XD

Weno, nus vemos por el msn.

AI!! Dos cosas, una es departe de mi conciencia (y la segunda es respecto este asunto de mi parte):

"_A la atención de Nott Mordred:_

_Señorita Mordred, le agradezco que me haya hecho esa proposición de juntarme con 'LuciLu', tal y como usted lo llama. Es interesante recibir este tipo de mensajes._

_Solo decirle que las cosas ya estan en marcha, solo quedan que él abandone a su mujer._

_Muy agradecida,_

_Srta. Conciencia_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Muy pronto, Señora de Lucius Malfoy_."

NOTT!! Q io t creia mi… weno no lo se… pero ahora ademas de perder a **MI **consciencia, tendre a Lucius Malfoy (un **MIB**) en MI vida :'( Wu

**Elsa: **WOLAS!! (toi ahora mismo ablando with you :P). ASIAS por los alagos!!! (L), weno wapisisma, cm ves no dejo l FF, anda q aki to el muno me kiere matar!!:( Cosas de la vida XD… es q ai q ver como sois!!! Xo sus kiere!!!

WEno a ver q tl este capt;)

**Hitomi**La tardona!!! Ahora t paso TR, asias por Kererme, cm ves io tmb XD, pero no ara testamento ¬¬, aki ai mi promesa!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

Llevaba ya una semana en esa cama y no había cambios… ninguno. Su cara seguía estando pálida, su respiración casi nula, sus arañazos igual… pero, por otra parte, él, Draco Malfoy, si que había padecido cambios. Los más fáciles de notar eran los físicos, comía poco y se había quedado algo delgado, se ausentaba en algunas clases para estar con Nayra y, sus heridas (las físicas) habían quedado curadas gracias a las pociones que Pomfrey le había hecho tomar como condición de dejarle estar con Nayra. Psicológicamente estaba ausente y, como ya había pasado su frialdad había desaparecido, aunque eso no significaba que pudiera mostrar su personalidad… todos los estudiantes sabían ya lo de Nayra y comprendían que, de vez en cuando, muy a menudo, Draco anduviera sin fijarse donde iba o que hacia exactamente…

Lo suyo iba cada vez a peor, los últimos días parecía que Draco había dejado de ser alguien, antes al menos contestaba, ahora ya solo se dedicaba a contestar con monosílabos o a veces ya ni eso.

La actuación de Draco no solo preocupaba a sus amigos Pansy y Blasie de Slytherin o los nuevos después de la batalla, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, sino que preocupaba y mucho a los profesores, en especial a Albus que había decidido decirle lo de Nayra a Draco. La Orden no había quedado al margen puesto que estaba empezando a mover papeles respecto todo lo ocurrido y, para que Draco y Nayra (en el caso de que sobreviviera) pudieran actuar como adultos aunque aun no tuvieran la edad, entre otras cosas.

Esa misma mañana Draco ya ni había aparecido en el Gran Comedor y el trío de oro (que ya eran cuatro contando a Ginny) y la pareja de Slytherin habían decidido que eso no podía acabar así.

- ¿Blasie, tu eres su mejor amigo que tal si pruebas de hablar con él?- Negó con la cabeza.

- Ya lo he intentado, Hermione. Dice que quiere estar con ella… quiere ser el primero en verla despertar…

- No le culpo… Pero se esta haciendo daño a si mismo…

- ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

- ¡Ginny no es hora de pensar en eso!

- Ron, es para llevarle a el que se airee…

- Si no va ni a clases ira a Hogsmeade…

- Pansy tiene razón…

- ¿Si, pero entones que queréis que hagamos?- preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Hay alguien con quien hable? Que no sea nadie de nosotros…

- Supongo que con Severus aun habla…

- Hablemos con él. Que pruebe de hacerle ver que estar ahí todo el santo día no la sacará de ahí.- Todos se miraron y asintieron.

Ese mismo día tenían la clase de Pociones juntos a primera hora, bueno, a decir verdad las dos primeras y, tal y como se temían, Draco ni apareció.

Al terminar la clase, los cinco (Ginny no estaba) se acercaron a la mesa del profesor.

- ¿Profesor, tiene un minuto?- pregunto Blasie. Los de Gryffindor no eran los mejor para pedirle favores a Snape, que los hubiera salvado no quería decir mucho…

- Ustedes dirán…- dijo el profesor echándose para atrás en su silla, e intuyendo para donde iría la conversación.

- Como ha notado Draco no ha aparecido en su clase durante la semana y no solo a la suya, sino a todas…

- No solo falta a las clases sino que casi no come y cada vez esta más ausente…- continuo Pansy.

- Solo va de la habitación a la enfermería y de la enfermería a la habitación. Al principio hablaba, ahora ya solo son monosílabos o ni eso…- Blasie siguió la historia.- Además no duerme, solo se queda sentado en la cama esperando a que la enfermería abra para poder entrar y estar con Nayra…

- Hemos intentado hablar con él pero… lo único que dice es que quiere estar ahí cuando despierte… Solo lleva una semana… ¡¿y si Nayra tarda un mes en despertar?! – Sin poderlo evitar Pansy había salido de sus extremos.

- Lo que queríamos pedirle,- esta vez continuo Hermione.- Es que probara de hablar con él, de hacerle entender que el simple hecho de estar ahí no quiere decir que Nayra despierte. Que ha de seguir con su vida…- Snape miró a los alumnos, parecía increíble que esos cinco, que en realidad eran siete se llevasen tan bien, dos meses a tras decir eso hubiera sido decir una burrada.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer…

- Gracias…- los cinco a la vez dijeron lo mismo y luego salieron de la clase. Decidieron ir al Lago, buscar algo que hacer para no comerse el tarro con Draco o Nayra…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco tenía cogida la mano de Nayra, la derecha, la otra seguía vendada. La miraba y de vez en cuando le decía algo. Le apartaba los cabellos que de vez en cuando, por el aire que a veces pasaba porque la puerta se abría, se ponían en su cara.

- ¿Cómo esta?- como siempre, no se había dado cuanta de que alguien abría la puerta o de que, mejor dicho, se habían acercado hasta esa camilla. Miró al profesor.

- Igual…

- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas?- Draco alzó sus hombros y miró a Nayra.

- Estaría mejor si ella despertara…

- Me lo supongo.- Se hizo silencio. Severus miraba al chico. Era increíble que él, Draco Malfoy, que siempre había sido como un bloque de mármol, ahora… ahora estuviese tan hecho caldo…- Draco…- El chico volvió a mirarlo.- Debemos hablar.

- Ya lo estamos haciendo.

- si, lo se, pero esta no es la conversación a la que me refiero…

- Pues póngale rumbo…- Snape asintió y se colocó al otro lado de la cama de Nayra, donde había una silla.

- Se que lo que esta pasando es muy duro… que es difícil asumir todo lo que paso hace una semana y, que no es sólo lo de Nayra.- Draco escuchaba a su profesor mirando a la chica.- Digo que no sólo es lo de Nayra puesto que, perder a tus padres…

- Nunca los había tenido…

- No, Draco, no. Si no quieres, no lo entiendas como padres, pero estaban ahí… eran alguien en tu vida, no eran meros intrusos…

- lo disimulaban muy bien…

- no he venido a discutir qué o qué no eran tus padres. Sólo a que entiendas que por muy difíciles que sean las cosas, refugiarte aquí, diciendo que quieres estar con ella cuando despierte, es lo peor que puedes hacer.- Draco hizo un intento de hablar pero Severus continuó.- Hay gente preocupada por ti y lo sabes bien. Ellos también quieren a Nayra y te quieren a ti… y no quieren perderos, a ninguno de los dos. Cuando Dumbledore te dijo que Nayra estaba viva lo hizo pensando que así, tu, estarías mejor… ahora es todo lo contrario, estas peor… Sabes que puede tardar semanas o meses en despertar… o, quizás no despierte y, aun así te empeñas en dejar de hacer tu vida…

- No es justo…- el susurró que para Draco había sido casi ineludible, Snape lo oyó.

- Nada es justo. Pero no es justo que por ella, tu pierdas también tu vida… intenta convivir con todo… costará, no te lo niego, pero hay mucha gente que te apoya. Más de la que imaginas.

- Ya, pero…

- ¿Y ella? ¿Es eso lo que te preguntas? – Draco asintió, hacia poco que miraba a su profesor y le pareció que lo que veía no era su profesor, sino alguien que como acababa de decir le quería y quería ayudarle.- Siempre sabrás donde encontrarla… si hay algún cambio, el que sea, para bien o para mal, estarás avisado. Lo sabes. Albus no te dejará al margen…- Draco sabía que en lo que él decía había mucha verdad pero… el miedo invadía su cuerpo. – Puedes estar con ella, pero que eso no impida que hagas tu vida…- Snape espero que el chico dijera algo, pero al no hacerlo dio por terminada la conversación. Se levantó y miró de nuevo al chico. Luego salio de la enfermería.

Draco se había quedado pensando en todo lo que su profesor le había dicho, en Nayra, en él, en sus amigos… estaba confundido.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Creéis que Snape lo habrá conseguido?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione antes de entrar en el gran comedor.

- No se… pero si él no lo consigue… dudo que alguien lo haga… amenos que…

- que ella despierte…- Harry había hablado poco del tema, pero entendía que era perder a alguien que es muy importante en tu vida. El año pasado le había tocado a él, con Sirius, Sirius Black…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a Nayra. Se levantó y acercó sus labios a la frente de la chica. La besó tiernamente.

- Severus tiene razón… tengo que hacer mi vida también… pero… prometo saber de ti todos los días… y seguiré viniendo, pero… no tanto rato… sabes que te quiero… y quiero que te despiertes… por favor…- La miró antes de voltearse y andar hacia la salida.

Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió donde creía que estarían sus amigos, el Gran Comedor. Era la hora de la cena.

En realidad los encontró en la entrada. Todos callados. Había visto como Harry había dicho algo, que no había llegado a oír. Parecían preocupados. Se acercó.

- Espero no interrumpir nada…- Pansy al verlo se abrazó al chico.

- ¿Cómo estas?- Hermione miró a Draco a los ojos.

- No lo se… creo que asustado…

- Vaya… creí que nunca te asustabas…-dijo tímidamente Ginny.

- Pues ya lo ves… Estoy muy asustado… No quiero perderla…

- No lo harás…- dijo Ron convencido.- Ella luchará.

- Gracias…- Draco hablaba sinceramente. El tener a la gente a su lado parecía que lo aliviaba un poco. No dejaba por eso, de tener un nudo constante en el estomago pensando ¿Y si…?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore y Snape estaban hablando en el despacho del primero.

- Creo que lo has conseguido… al menos dice Pompy que ha salido de la enfermería que le ha dicho a Nayra que ira, pero menos horas…

- Tiene muchos amigos… lo crea o no… eso es lo que más le ayudara…

- Si… tienes razón. Pero sinceramente, espero que la chica luche por vivir…

- Yo también, Albus, yo también…

* * *

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	25. Capitulo 24

WOLAS!! Actualizo rapidopq las chicas q me dejais RR ia os lo habis leido.

Voi responder RR:

**Elsa:** ia veremos lo q te pido a cambio de eso q me debes XD En realidad no me debs na, pero weno ;) ASias por el RR.

Deseo concedido.

**Hitomi:** Asias por la canicon. ;) Debo contradecirte, pero tu misma sabras pq lo digo. Empoeiza a leeer i fijate ande acaba el fik;)

No are testamento, va todota las ONG's

**Nott:** Me alegra q te guisten las charlas ;) pero weno… algun dia se tienen q acabar, no??

A por cierto, me handao esto para ti:

_"Queridísima Señorita Mordred,_

_Queda usted invitada a la boda de Lucius y Conciencia, q se celebrara algún día, de algún año._

_Será avisará con una hora de antelación._

_ATT:_

_Servicio de correo por urgencia"_

* * *

Y, antes de que os deje leer hay q anunciar una cosa:

Ya hay lista de espra para matarme:

1- Conciencia (y futuro marido)

2- Draco & Comapny

3- Hitomi (q sin saber pq se a apunatado a la lista)

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

Tenia un inmenso vacío en la barriga, parecía que se iba a caer desde lo alto de un piso, ¿a caso no tenia algo que la sujetaba desde la espalda?… Se iba a caer, estaba segura, ese vacío en la espalda, la altura considerable a la que creía que se hallaba, además de una inmensa presión en la cabeza que le indicaba que se iba a caer… se agarró a algo… pero la mano… había una mano que le dolía… por lo que solo se sujeto a aquello con la mano derecha… Se iba de morros lo tenia cuello abajo… instintivamente abrió los ojos de golpe… no emitió ningún grito porque su boca, cerrada, no se lo permitía.

Al abrir los ojos dudo de su posición. No estaba de pie como había supuesto, estaba… estaba más bien tumbada… ¿tumbada sobre donde? Algo cómodo, un poco arrugado… una cama. Además una suave manta la tapaba.

Miro s u alrededor. Blanco. Luz. Color. Una cortina. ¿Ruidos? Si. ¿Solo los del aire…? No. Había algo más… murmullos y pasos… Estos se acercaban.

Probó de incorporarse. En el primer intento su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. Espero un par de segundos y volvió a intentarlo. Lo consiguió. Se quedo sentada. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. No conseguía definir exactamente donde se encontraba.

Un pinchazo en la mano izquierda hizo que se la mirara. Vendada. Estaba vendada. Una venda gruesa que le protegía la mano y el brazo hasta el codo. Se miro la otra mano. Esta estaba bien, solo un arañazo. Eso era lo único que tenia.

Atendió otra vez a los ruidos. Los pasos se acercaban a ella. Las voces y murmullos se habían parado un instante. Ahora volvían ha hablar. Estaba sentada en una cama mirando fijamente las cortinas de delante que se empezaban a mover y tenían un par de sombras detrás de ellas.

Se quedo fija mirando como retiraban la cortina y dejaban de hablar y se la quedaban mirando. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que alguien pronunció la primera palabra.

- Nayra…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba haciendo, como todos los de su curso, un examen de Transformaciones. En ese momento estaban en el aula la Profesora McGonagall y Flich vigilando y los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin. En otra aula estaban los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con Snape y Sprout vigilando.

El examen no era difícil, pero el haber faltado un par de semanas… hacia que se viera algo más complicado, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar… Pasó una hora hasta que acabo el examen. Una vez entregado, tanto la parte practica como la teórica, salio del aula. Había terminado y fuera lo esperaban Hermione, Harry, Blasie y Pansy. Tenían que esperar aun al pelirrojo. No tardaría mucho, por lo que le había parecido ya solo estaba repasando el examen.

Ron salió, tenia cara de fatigo y es que un examen de McGonagall cansaba a cualquiera.

Iban encaminados hacia el lago. Se sentaron y mientras iban comentando el examen esperaban a que llegara Ginny después de una clase.

- ¡¡Draco!!- la voz de Ginny aun lejana se oía claramente, iba gritando desde que lo podía divisar.- ¡¡Draco!!- El chico se la quedo mirando. Había llegado ahí agotada y seguía chillando. Estaba cansada pero no paraba de moverse inquieta. - ¡¡Draco!!

- Ginny, no estoy sordo.- Dijo mirando a la chica que no paraba quieta.

- Gin, tranquilízate…- Harry se levanto y se puso a su lado para cogerle de los hombros y hacerla sentar, cosa que no resulto.

- Se ha… se ha…- no le salían las palabras.

- ¿Se ha qué?- preguntó molesta Pansy ya que la pelirroja no terminaba la frase.

- ¡Esta despierta!- Shock. Esa fue la reacción de todos, al igual que la de ella cuando el profesor Dumbledore le mando ir a por Draco y que le dijera eso. – ¿Draco? – tardo un par de segundos hasta que se levantó y se fue hacia la enfermería corriendo. Sus amigos le siguieron.

La enfermería estaba cerrada. Llamaron a la puerta. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse. La puerta se abrió y apareció el profesor Snape.

- Nos imaginábamos que vendrían todos.- dijo dejándoles pasar.

- Gracias…- Draco no podía articular palabra, así que eso lo dijo Blasie.

El profesor hizo un gesto para que fueran hacia la camilla de Nayra, que en esos momentos estaba con el profesor Dumbledore y la enfermera.

Algo temeroso de que no fuera más que un sueño Draco avanzaba hacia ella.

- …- Albus dejo de hablar a la chica y miro a los recién llegados.- Creo que tiene usted visitas…- dijo sonriendo.

Draco agradeció el gesto con una media sonrisa y se puso delante de la cama de Nayra. Al verla, despierta y sentada en la cama el corazón le dio un bote. Era cierto. Estaba viva. Delante de él, mirándole y… Se acerco al lado de ella y ella se lo quedo mirando a los ojos igual que él a ella. Un par de segundos estuvieron así asta que él la beso a ella en los labios. El beso desprendía deseo, gozo, alegría…

- Hola…- dijo desprendiéndose de ella lentamente, pero sin dejar de cogerle la cara suavemente.

- Hola.- dijo ella. Su voz ya no sonaba tan fría, solo sonaba algo cansada.

Los profesores les habían dejado solos.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuándo has despertado?- las preguntas habían salido ansiosas de ser contestadas. Nayra le cogió las manos y las quito de su cara. Miro de nuevo a Draco y luego a los chico.

- ¿Os cogieron?- la pregunta de Nayra los dejo un poco parados. Se imaginaban cualquier otra pregunta menos esa.

- No, pero…- comenzó a decir Hermione.

- Demasiadas preguntas por hoy, Hermione. Ya hablaremos de eso…- Draco seguía impaciente para tener sus respuestas. Nayra lo miro de nuevo.- Hace poco que me he despertado…y por lo que se ve… estoy viva…- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Vaya… Nayra, tú sonriendo…- Dijo Pansy.- Tendrías que hacerlo más a menudo.

- Si, supongo…- miro a todos.- Draco, me alegro que hicieras caso a Severus…- dijo mirando al rubio.- pero tendrías que haber escuchado a los amigos…- remarcó la ultima palabra a la vez que Draco tomaba algo de color en sus mejillas.

- ¿Le oías?- pregunto Ginny. A lo que Nayra negó con la cabeza.

- No. Me lo han contado… como también me han contado algunas consecuencias sobre lo que paso en el Baile…- se izo silencio.

- ¿Nos… nos lo contaras?- pregunto dudoso Harry.

- No. Hoy no. Estoy algo cansada y creo que… no es el momento.- sonrió.- pero no te quedaras no las dudas, tranquilo.

Pasaron ahí toda la tarde hablando de cosas intrascendentes, hasta que Pompy los hizo fuera. Nayra tenía que descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que dejaron salir a Nayra de la enfermería. El mismo día en que la dejaban irse fue a hablar con Dumbledore de lo que habían estado hablando esos dos días en la enfermería cuando los chicos estaban en sus clases.

No tardo mucho en salir del despacho y se fue hacia el lago donde esperaba encontrarse con siete personas con las que había quedado.

- hola… siento el retraso.

- No pasa nada…- dijo Draco feliz de que la chica ya estuviera bien y fuera de la enfermería.

- ¿Oye, como es que aun llevas la escayola?- pregunto Blasie. Nayra miro su brazo izquierdo que aun estaba enyesado.

- Esto… bueno…- respiro hondo y se puso seria de golpe.- Tengo que deciros algo.- los chicos se la miraron extrañados, el tono de voz no mostraba un buen comienzo para algo que les hubiera de gustar.- Y daros muchas explicaciones que aun queréis.- Volvió a callar y miro a Harry.- ¿Por qué me llamo Black? Supongo que Draco te lo contó.- Harry asintió, también él se había puesto serio.- ¿Conociste a Sirius, cierto?- el chico asintió tristemente.- A mi me hubiera gustado… no lo conocí, pero sabía que había muerto… y a manos de quien… si estas pensando que es por eso que hice lo de atacar a Voldemort, te equivocas. La cosa viene de lejos.- Los chicos se habían puesto serios, todos, a esas alturas. Escuchaban atentamente la voz de Nayra.- En realidad todo empezó cuando mi hermano se alisto, como casi todos los Black o Lastrange, en el ejercito de Mortifagos de Voldemort. Eso le cambio y no me gusto… la verdad es que con mi madre ya no me llevaba muy bien y mi padre me mimaba a espaldas de ella, Dan era el que se llevaba bien conmigo con o sin mi madre. Al entrar ahí cambio. Fue un cambio radical. Me dolió…- cogió aire.- Yo ya había oído a hablar de Sirius, siempre lo había creído un incompetente que no sabia nada, y que solo sabia tacar las narices a la familia… pero después del cambio de mi hermano investigue sobre él… sobre Sirius Black, mi tío… Busque a escondidas de todos. Hubo un momento que lo tuve como un héroe, se había encarada ala familia. La misma que la mía. Pensé hacer lo mismo, pero era demasiado pequeña… pasaron unos años…- miro a Draco.- ya te había conocido.- aclaró.- Y sobre los diez años contacte con Voldemort…

- ¿Como?

- No hacia falta que preguntaras Hermione. Te lo hubiera dicho igualmente.- sonrió.- Seguí a mis padres… a esas alturas, a escondidas de ellos practicaba la aparición… como nunca estaban en casa podía hacer lo que me diera la gana… no estaba vigilada.   
" Al seguirles me encontré en la sala en que vosotros estuvisteis. La sala de las Jaulas… para que no me vieran me metí en el armario y espere. Esperé hasta que ellos tuvieron una asignación de tareas… Respire hondo antes de salir de mi escondite y lo hice. Me encontré cara acara con él. Su cara no estaba cubierta por nada puesto que creía que estaría solo. Al principio me dio miedo, pero metí mis sentimientos lo más a abajo que pude. Al verme se quedo sorprendido, pero creo que sabía que estaba ahí. Me miro y luego preguntó _"¿no te doy miedo?_" dije que no y luego seguí "_tu eres el que manda a mis padres, quiero ser como ellos y alistarme también_" como comprenderéis no tenia la edad, por lo que me dijo que no, pero insistí: "_puedo hacer lo que quieras… hasta de espía si quieres… nadie sospechara de una niña…_" Parecía que la idea no le desagradaba… Finalmente accedió.- Miró a Pansy a la que le rondaba una pregunta por la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no hay marca? A mi me daba miedo hacérmela, así que le dije que como espía no debía llevarla, me podrían pillar. "_Tienes razón, pero entonces…_" se nos ocurrió algo que tu, Hermione, harías años después con una moneda; pero que nosotros hicimos con unas cartas que se aparecían solas.   
" La cosa fue bien. Yo le daba informaciones pequeñas y él las recibía de buen grato. Yo fui creciendo y él me iba conociendo. Pero solo conocía lo que yo quería que conociera de mí.

"Hace más o menos un año, él envió a mis padres ya a mi hermano en una misión. Lo hico para que yo pudiera ir a verle. Las semanas anteriores no nos habíamos visto y por lo que parecía él tenia ganas de verme. Me pidió que fuera y así lo hice. Me aparecí en la Sala (ya no me aparecía donde las jaulas… en la otra sal había más intimidad). No me sorprendió que la mesa estuviera puesta, puesto que a veces me había quedado a cenar o a comer con él. Esta vez, pero, había algo diferente. No me mostré extrañada, ya era fría, no tanto como cuando me conocisteis pero era fría y eso le gustaba.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_- Nayra…- ya habían terminado de comer y estaban haciendo la sobremesa. En ese momento Voldemort se levantó y se acerco a la morena. Se puso delante de ella.- Eres extraña…- Nayra no comprendió.- Eras una mujer extraña… nunca nadie había hecho esto…_

_- Perdone pero… no comprendo…- tantos años y nunca se habían tuteado._

_- ¿has amado alguna vez?_

_- Soy joven._

_- Si, lo se… ¿pero sabes lo que significa?- Nayra no contesto.- un punto débil.- Cogió las manos de Nayra y la hizo levantar.- Nayra no soy bueno para estas cosas. Nunca me han pasado… pero… tú eres mi punto débil.- Nayra no mostró ningún sentimiento y acerco sus labios a los de él. Lo beso. Primero los labios de los dos cerrados, pero Nayra empezó a abrir los suyos y a intentar hacer lo mismo con los de su acompañante. Lo consiguió y metió su lengua en la boca de él. Se notaba que él había besado a más de una. Sus lenguas se rozaban una y otra vez, en la boca de uno y del otro, luchando por vencer. Lentamente ella se despego de la boca de él mordiéndole el labio inferior y dejándole con ganas de más.- Eres diferente… no muestras tus sentimientos y eso me gusta. Me gusta mucho.- Voldemort se acerco a ella y la volvió a besar. Esta vez él puso toda su pasión… Lentamente, abrazándola por la cintura y ella por el cuello, la llevó al sofá. La desnudo poco a poco, entre besos y caricias… la deseba mucho, no entendía le porque, pero era lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Al rao él también había quedado desnudo y habían empezado ha hacer el amor. Él estaba enamorada de una menor que no mostraba sus sentimientos, que estaba prometida y que había decidido ser su mano derecha…_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

- Era la primera vez que lo hacíamos pero no seria la ultima…- Todos estaban atónitos escuchando la historia.- Cuando se decidió que fuera a casa de los Malfoy para entrar este curso en Hogwarts, Voldemort y yo nos volvimos a ver y volvimos ha hacer el amor, pero esa tampoco seria la ultima, tal y como yo había llegado a creer.

"Llegue a casa de los Malfoy y no supe nada de Voldemort. Llegamos a Hogwarts y tampoco. Solo el día en que supe que mis padres habían muerto… Eso era como una especie de llamada, a que no hice mucho caso… si ese día lo hubiera visto hubiera soltado toda la verdad… Así que espera a la siguiente salida. Ahí fui a la Casa de los Gritos donde supuse que lo encontraría. Cuando me vio primero me dio un bofetón y luego me beso y volvimos ha hacer el amor. Él sabía que tú, Harry, y tú, Ginny, estabais fuera por lo que me dijo que hiciera algo. Me puse a gritar como una loca. Él creyó que hacia teatro pera era cierto. Lo odiaba y no me costo ese papel. En el tiempo de estar dentro de la casa nos dio tiempo a planear cosas.

"La siguiente vez que entre en la casa de los gritos no hicimos el amor, ya no lo volvimos ha hacer hasta que os cogí. Esa ya seria la ultima.

"Todo estaba planeado, él sabia lo que quería haceros y yo lo que haría en cada momento, menos cuando me dijo que también te cogiera a ti, Draco. Eso no lo comprendía y tuve que reformular el plan, en muy poco tiempo.- Dejo de hablar y miro a cada uno de los siete chicos. El resto ya lo sabéis.

- Nayra…

- No, Draco, no hacia con él el amor porque lo quería…lo hacia porque necesitaba ser yo su punto débil.- Volvió el silencio. Nayra miro un reloj que tenia en su bolsillo.- Creo que solo me queda deciros una cosa y queda poco tiempo.- Respiro hondo.- Gracias por comprenderlo todo…ahora o más adelante, pero se que lo haréis…- sonrió de verdad, era la primera vez que lo hacia y era muy bonita su sonrisa.

- Lo haremos tranquila…- dijo Harry viendo que nadie decía nada.

- Gracias Harry.- miro a cada uno de los chicos de nuevo.- Me ha gustado mucho conoceros a todos…- se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia el castillo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Draco se quedo mirándola la chica que se iba hacia el castillo mientras probaba de descifrar la ultima frase. – ¡¡Nayra!! – Corrió hacia ella y la hizo voltear. Los otros llegaran a la vez un poco más retrasados.- ¿Qué has querido decir?- la miro a los ojos.

- Me voy.

- ¿Donde?- Pansy se adelantó a la pregunta de Draco y la de todos.

- A rehacer mi vida…- los chicos no comprendían.- Quiero empezar de cero, pero sin magia. Dejar de ser Nayra Black o Nayra Malfoy. Quedarme solo con Nayra, olvidar el pasado…

- ¿Y yo?- pregunto temeroso Draco.

- Tu…- Nayra acarició la mejilla que había besado anterior mente.- Tu continuaras tu vida…

- juntos…

- No Draco, no. Tu en el mundo mágico y yo en el muggle. Tu seguirás con la magia y harás grandes cosas… yo ya he hecho lo que quería con ella… no necesito más… no quiero que esta vuelva estar conmigo…

- Pero eres bruja… Mi bruja.

- Ya no. No estamos ya comprometidos… tus padres y los míos están muertos, no hace faltan casarnos…

- Pero yo… yo te quiero…- Draco estaba despernado. La chica que amaba, la que le había hecho abrir los ojos, le dejaba… no solo a él, dejaba el camino que los había cruzada, para irse hacia otro muy lejano.

- Lo se… Draco, escúchame muy bien. Eres muy poderoso, más de lo que crees. Tanto en magia como tu persona.

- No, no lo soy sin ti…

- Draco solo te pediré una cosa… la ultima…- Draco no dijo nada, si contestaba sabia que la chica se iría.- Se me acaba el tiempo, me están esperando, por favor asiente o di que si.- Draco asintió con mucho temor.- Rehaz tu vida… olvida quien eras hasta hace un par de semanas… - Draco sabia que eso era un adiós. El asintió más doloroso que tenía y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. -Olvida esa persona y empieza una nueva vida tal y como eres ahora…- Nayra le tenia cogida la cara para que le mirara a los ojos.- Hazlo.- le saco un par de lagrimas y le sonrió.- Gracias.- volvió a andar esta vez más deprisa dejando a los chicos ahí. Atónitos. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y había demasiadas cosas para asimilar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nayra llegó a la entrada de Hogwarts donde el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape la esperaban delante de un carruaje de los que se empleaban el primer día para llevar a los chicos de la estación hacia el colegio.

- Ya se lo he dicho…- Dumbledore asintió.

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

- Lo superan… Draco también…- sonrió.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto Dumbledore asegurándose del todo, era la ultima ocasión de Nayra para echarse a tras, cosa que dudaba que la chica haría.

- Si, lo estoy.- Dumbledore le dio un papel doblado.- Esta firmado.

- si… ya se te considera mayor de edad… y tienes una cuenta en un banco muggle para poder subsistir un par de años, pero aun así te recomiendo que te busques un buen empleo…

- Gracias por todo…- los dos profesores asintieron. Nayra miro por última vez el castillo de Hogwarts y se metió en el carruaje. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien aporreo la puerta.

- Espera… Nayra… no quiero que te vayas… no de mi vida…- Nayra medio sonrió y salio del carruaje. Abrazo a Draco, era un abrazo para no perderlo de entre sus brazos.- Me iré contigo…- Draco hablaba entre hipos.- Necesito que estés conmigo…- Nayra poco a poco salio del abrazo.

- No… no puedes… has de hacer tu vida en el mundo de la magia…

- Señorita Nayra el carruaje…- Snape interrumpió el momento.

- Si, lo se. No espera.- miro a Snape y sonrió. Luego miro a Draco que vio como los ojos de Nayra estaban húmedos.- Draco…- lo beso por última vez en sus fríos labios. El beso duro poco, no había tiempo.-… te quiero… pero ya no soy nadie en tu vida…- Draco no supo exactamente porque pero la dejo ir.

Nayra entro en el carruaje y cerro la puerta. El carruaje se empezó a mover y ella se quedo mirando para delante. No quería ver las caras de esas personas que la habían querido y menos la de Draco. El único al que si había amado y querido.

Una lagrima empezó a caer tras otra recordando los momentos buenos con Draco… con los amigos de Hogwarts… con todos…

* * *

Ahora si…. creo que ya os abreis dado kuenta... esot es el: PUNTO FINAL…

Asias por haber leido el fik… espro que os haya gustado, enviarme RR, porfavor… ;)

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
